A Tangled Web Pt. 3: When In Greece...
by ordinaryguy2
Summary: The Borg invade ancient Greece and this time help comes from the crew of the SeaQuest and the A-Team with cameo appearances from the robots from Mystery Science Theater 3000.
1. Default Chapter

A Tangled Web Part 3: When In Greece...  
By Charlie Nelson  
ordinaryguy2@Juno.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters written in this story. All major characters are owned by rich corporations and I am just borrowing them. Also, I am making no money by writing this story. I write this for the fun of it as well as to better my creative instinct and grammatical skills.  
  
Classification: Crossover  
I think I should explain that part of what I am trying to do with this story is to mix as many storylines together as possible and still make it interesting and true to the characters. The challenge to myself is to effectively blend some old sci-fi with some new sci-fi shows.  
  
This story will include many crossovers starting with Doctor Who, Sliders and Star Trek. Star Trek will always be the main contributor in these stories. Also staring SeaQuest, the A-Team and a sort of cameo appearance from Mystery Science Theater 3000. If anyone is unfamiliar with any of these shows I recommend that they look them up on the Internet. It will help and the information is out there on them. Think of it as a learning experience.  
  
The recipient of this Borg invasion will be Ancient Greece, home setting for the show Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess. There will be mythological creatures like centaurs and Greek gods involved, etc etc. I will try to explain each one as I go. Hercules is a half-god who goes around helping people. Iolaus is Herc's sidekick and best friend. Xena was once one of the most terrible warlords around but is now trying to amend for her bad years by helping others. Gabrielle is Xena's best friend who started as a runaway village girl, became a bard and later a part time Amazon queen. Joxer lives in visions of grandeur of his heroic feats. In reality he is a klutz and the comic relief. As for the rest, I'll fill you in as I go. This timeline is before Dahok entered the picture so Solan is still alive, Ephiny is still regent for the Amazons and you should be able to figure out the rest of it.  
  
A-Team: Not exactly a sci-fi related material but then again consider all the bullets that they shoot every episode and never hit anyone. And there is also the fact that they always put together these devices from whatever is lying around with more creativity than MacGyver. The history of how the team came is mentioned in the story so you will have to read about it there. Colonel Hannibal Smith, a brilliant strategist and master of disguise, is the leader of the team. Sergeant B.A. Baracus, (played by Mr. T) a muscle bound fighting machine with a mohawk haircut and mean attitude but a soft heart for kids. Lieutenant Templeton 'Face' Peck, said to be able to scrounge for anything needed almost anywhere and a pursuer of the ladies. 'Howlin' Mad' Murdock, the pilot, escapes from the VA hospital where he is incarcerated for reasons of insanity (viewers of the show believe he is actually faking being insane just to get the attention - which actually sounds kind of insane) and he breaks out continually to help the team whenever needed. The premise of the show is that even though they are wanted by the military, they hire themselves out to help those that can't get any help.  
  
SeaQuest: The SeaQuest was a top of the line experimental vehicle created in 2018 originally intended as a military and scientific research vessel. Years later after its return from a space expedition(don't ask) the ship took on new crewmates and a new captain. The years had changed Earth so the SeaQuest was now just a military vessel. The main characters I am using are Lt. Tim O'Neill, Tony Piccolo, and Dagwood. You can learn more about them in the story.  
  
Mystery Science Theater 3000: I describe the show in the story so I won't explain it here. It was painful enough the first time. Tom Servo and Crow are the only characters that I use for any length of time so I will mention them. Servo and Crow are two insane robot puppets who have spent two much time watching bad horror and science fiction movies.  
  
I will try to make everything clear and interesting as possible. Please send e-mail with advice on how to better my writing style and story. I do not claim to be a good writer, but with good critiquing I can become a better one.  
  
Sidenote: Love the reviews. Keep them coming. And please give some ideas on what you might want to see. It just might happen.  
  
Warning: There will be some character deaths.   
  
Special thanks to Jen for proofreading for me. I am indebted.  
  
A Tangled Web Part 3: When In Greece...  
By Charlie Nelson  
ordinaryguy2@Juno.com  
  
The bar filled with people as everybody came to see and greet the five people who had been sent out to stop an advancement of the Borg into another parallel universe. Only three of the five were currently there and of those three only one was showing signs of enjoying himself.  
  
"Dad, you were great!"  
  
Rom stared at the six glowing shimmering panels on the wall. "I had no idea you were watching us." After a moments contemplation he asked, "I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"  
  
Leeta hugged him closer. She hadn't let go of him since he had returned. "Honey, you were wonderful. I got holos of everything. You should be proud." She kissed his ear. "I am."  
  
Rom grinned until a slap on the back almost knocked him over. Morn handed him a glass of root beer then returned to attending the bar. And all the Romulan Ale Morn could drink before Quark returns from Sickbay.  
  
Another nearby group gathered around Tuvok. The stoic Vulcan calmly greeted his exuberant friends until one, overflowing from the moment, spoke up. "Mr. Vulcan, I have wonderful news!"  
  
Tuvok almost grimaced. In truth, Tuvok liked Neelix, however whenever Neelix got really excited about something, it was a sure sign that his inner calm was going to be put to the test. "What is it, Neelix?"  
  
Neelix pulled the Starfleet officer close as in to confide in him something personal. "When you got dragged off on that mission I thought that it was such a sad set of circumstances. I mean, here you are. Brought all the way from the Delta quadrant in the blink of an eye to a place we have been trying to get to for the past couple of years. Then as soon as you get here you get dragged off on that mission." He paused. And hiccuped. "I said that part already, didn't I? You know that Romulan Ale stuff is really good. You should try some. Let me go get you a glass."  
  
Tuvok sighed. "Neelix, what is it you wanted to tell me."  
  
"Oh yes, while you were on that mission. Um, let me think, oh yes, I called up your family on Vulcan and told them you were back. They were very nice. I even told them about a few of your more heroic feats." Neelix grinned from ear to ear. "I look forward to meeting them."  
  
Tuvok stood still as he imagined how Neelix's conversation with his family had gone. Shaking his head of the image he inquired, "Meeting them?"  
  
"Oh, your wife said that any friend of her husband is welcome at their home at any time. Well, something like that. Anyway, I figure Vulcan would be a good place to begin my tour of the Federation that I am planning. Besides, I'm betting that good old uncle Neelix could tell your kids some interesting stories about your time on Voyager that they would never hear from their father."  
  
"Indeed," was all Tuvok could manage to say.  
  
Elsewhere Data was receiving his praise. While he was glad to see his friends, he kept looking around for two people. Spotting one of those he was looking for he pardoned himself and hurried over. "Captain."  
  
"Data."  
  
"There seems to be a problem. Dr. Pulaski does not appear to have returned with the rest us."  
  
Picard's face became grim. "That is because she is no longer with us. She died, Data."  
  
"My apologies, captain." After pausing for a moment he asked "Captain, how do you know this?"  
  
He doesn't know about the visual aids that Q provided for us, Picard thought. "I'll explain that later. But for now..." Picard stepped up on a table with a glass of wine in his hand. The room of people quickly became quiet as they took notice. The three admirals sat at their table looking on. Having waited while everyone gathered together they were willing to wait a little longer. "Today we have a victory in this war we fight. But it comes with a cost. A cost of a fine officer. A great doctor. A good friend. We remember you Kate Pulaski. You did not die in vain." Tilting his head back he drained the glass of wine, then stepped down.   
  
"Well said, Captain Picard." The little shell of a man that was Admiral Bones nodded his approval. "We should never forget those who lead the way or who had fallen in the ranks."  
  
"Jean-Luc, that was so wonderful," commented Ambassador Lwaxana Troi cheerfully. Pulling Picard closer she whispered in his ear, "I can see you are really hurting now. You put up a brave front but it hides nothing from me. If you need to talk to someone after this-"  
  
It was her tone that really touched him. The kindness in her voice was too much for the dam he had put up to block him personal feelings so that he could work on other matters. "Thank you. But I have to notify her family right after this meeting. I-"  
  
"Jean-Luc." Beverly stepped next to him and squeezed his hand. Words escaped her. But sometimes words aren't needed.  
  
"Captain." Worf gruff greeting provided the distraction Picard was hoping for. "I do not mean to disturb you, sir. I just wanted to say Dr. Pulaski was a strong individual with a warrior's heart. She will be missed."  
  
Picard nodded and shook Worf's hand. "It is good to see you, Worf. We should get the crew together and have night of remembrance and reacquaintance when this is all over and before everyone is spread to the far corners of the Federation again. By the way, where is Alexander now."  
  
"He is well. He is on this station. As a part of the Klingon defense stationed at Bajor." Worf kept his face neutral. He had been around Humans long enough to know that a majority of them choose to distract themselves when someone important to them dies so as if not to face it instead of honoring and contemplating the life the deceased had lived.   
  
After a little small talk Picard dismissed himself to go over to Admiral Paris, who had summoned him.   
  
"Worf?"  
  
"Deanna?"  
  
Waves of grief and torment were flowing over her. "You are troubled by something. What is it?" She reached out and took his hand. "Please tell me."  
  
"Dr. Pulaski had died at the hands of an ally. In a manner in which she was unable to defend herself. Where is the honor in dying that way?"  
  
"Worf, what is the matter? You didn't know Dr. Pulaski very well. Why does it matter to you how she died?"  
  
Worf had his head down and was looking into his drink. "My wife died in a similar fashion."  
  
"Worf, death does not necessarily always come in a manner that is considered honorable. Even for those that deserve it." Deanna looked at the people nearby. This was not a place to get into a therapy session. Plus, they were no longer members of the same crew. "Have you talk to the counselor on the station about this?"  
  
Worf shook his head. "I can not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighed. "Because the counselor currently on this station is my dead wife."  
  
Deanna had not been ready for that answer. Then she remembered that Jadzi Dax, Worf's wife, had been a Trill. And that meant that the current counselor on the station was carrying the parasitic host with all of Jadzi Dax's memories and emotions with her. A complex problem, indeed. "Then come talk about it with me." She held her finger up to his lip to still any objections he might make. "I won't take no for an answer.  
  
Worf just nodded.  
  
Across the room, Riker fumed as he watched the two.  
  
*****  
  
Ancient Greece  
  
Borg droned milled around the once busy town of Brokious, a new town built along trade routes that recent treaties had just made possible. Currently Borg drones searched for useful minerals that could be used for processing. Before that the drones had harvested the residents of the trade town. Those that escaped told tales of what they had seen to all they came upon. Warnings had even been posted along all paths and roads. No rational being would venture near.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Salmoneous banged on the side of a city's fortified doors. It was open but Salmoneous just wanted some attention. Salmoneous was short and somewhat plump. But what he lacked in muscles he had in determination. Salmoneous had the belief that if he could just find the right item to sell he would become rich and then all his troubles would be solved. However, his only problem seemed to be finding that one item that would make him rich. Everything he had come across so far that had looked promising had crumbled before him leaving him as poor as he was before. "Is this a city for trading or what?" Salmoneous grinned as one of the drones walked by. "I love your fashion sense. It's very, oh, shall we say dark and dangerous. Especially with those things sticking out of your skin on your face. It's probably all the craze around here. Hey, there goes another guy wearing the same thing. Am I perceptive or what?" Salmoneous rambled on for a minute before cutting down to business. He liked to wear out a potential client before doing any serious money talk.   
  
The drone did a sweep of the general area before putting a large vase of cooking oil on a wagon. Salmoneous was beginning to think he was talking to a slave when he saw the drone handling the cooking oil. However, then he saw some of the precious items on board. "I see that you are into precious commodities. Silver, gold, iron, gold, bronze, cooking oil and gold. Well, lucky you ran into me. You see, I have the lead on tons of those goods. A caravan of my wears is coming right this way and will be here in a couple of days. I decided to come ahead and see if I can find some good contacts- mostly for the minerals I'm trying to sell. And there would be no middleman involved. Just me."  
  
The Borg turned to Salmoneous. "We are Borg."  
  
Salmoneous held out his hand and increased his grin. "Nice to meet you. What say you and I go to a tavern and have a drink while we discuss things, eh? The road here has been long and dry."  
  
Instead of answering the drone lashed out with the tubules that had come out of his arm. Salmoneous leapt to the side receiving only a scratch from the tubules. "Hey, I have powerful friends! Xena and Hercules! Good friends of mine! They wouldn't like it if you hurt me!" He began hurrying away from the slow moving drone. Taking a moment he looked down at his aching arm. Little metallic veins began slowly spreading. Salmoneous fell to his knees screaming in pain and shook. The drone walked up behind him to finish the injection.  
  
*****  
  
Q looked at the glowing image of the world before him. "At least it's not very technologically advanced this time. That should slow the Borg up some." On closer inspection he noted, "I'm surprised at all the tropical plants in that region. Oh well, alternate worlds and all that."  
(The shows Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess were both filmed in New Zealand which is why there is tropical plants.)  
  
Q2 sat filled with glee on the bar that had been vacated by all except Morn. "Well, make you choices already. We may have all of eternity but that doesn't mean I want to spend them with you while you decide."  
  
"Well, there needs to be a leader. I'll go with Riker as my first choice."  
  
Riker grunted in acknowledgement, but otherwise made no move to show he cared whether or not that Q had chosen him.  
  
"A leader, huh." Q2 smiled. "With a leader like that I better supply the diplomat. Lwaxana Troi." This time there was a great deal of comment. Picard and Deanna momentarily lost their fear of this new Q and instantly tore into him verbally. Until Q2 snapped his fingers and their voices no longer worked. "Need I remind you that I can choose anyone I want that is on this station or the two vessels outside. Actually, that is just the perimeters for Q. I can choice whoever I want." He gave them a minute to let them settle and let what he had said sink in. Standing on the bar he began to walk back and forth. "Besides a good diplomat should be able to work things out with the locals so that the problems that had befallen the previous group with the Stormtroopers does not happen again."  
  
"I agree." Lwaxana Troi stepped forward followed by her ever faithful, Mr. Homm.  
  
Mother, Deanna thought telepathically to her mother, what are you doing?  
  
Hush, dear, Lwaxana thought to her daughter, I'm making myself useful. Just as you would do if that being had called your name.  
  
But mother,-  
  
No buts. I don't interfere with your business, don't start interfering with mine.  
  
Deanna almost laughed, but she was so scared she couldn't. Besides, it was unlike her mother to act so docile. Mother, you always interfere, Deanna commented to lighten the mood.  
  
Lwaxana smiled. That's beside the point. "It's not that I agree with how you are all doing this. Personally I think you could have come up a much more imaginative and fundamental approach to solving this Borg infestation but seeing as how you've already set all the boundaries I guess I have no choice but to make the most of it."  
  
"Next?" prodded Q2.  
  
Q was feeling rather nervous. The one person other than Guinin that could make him feel terrified or at least very, very concerned was Lwaxana. It didn't help matters that Picard was currently eyeing daggers at him. "Hmm, oh I don't know." He began scrolling down the list of names that had been compiled for him. "Isn't this interesting. Little Naomi signed up." Q looked up at Captain Janeway with a smile. "Isn't there some kind of child-labor law against this sort or thing?"  
  
"Fine, let's get on with it," snapped Q2. He was getting bored with all these humans. In a flash the sleeping figure of Naomi Wildman appeared on the floor in front of Q.  
  
"Q!" Janeway leaped from her chair, as did several other members of the Voyager crew.  
  
"I didn't do it!" he claimed. Turning to Q2 he added, "She's not my choice! I didn't choose her! I was just making humorous conversation!"   
  
Q2 just waved at the air in annoyance. "Fine. I choose her. Make your choice already."  
  
Q was about to argue some more but the look he was given told him he had better not.   
  
The commotion around her woke up a sleepy Naomi. Neelix and Tom Paris were the first at her side, followed by Seven of Nine. In hushed words Neelix began to sort of explain things until Seven just told her directly.  
  
"Really?" was all Naomi could say. She had wanted so hard to prove herself to Captain Janeway and the crew. When they had suddenly arrived at Earth she thought she would never have the chance.  
  
"Q!" Janeway hissed. "Fix it. Somehow you have to fix it."  
  
"How?" Q asked almost pleadingly.  
  
Seven of Nine stepped forward. "I will go in her place."  
  
"Unacceptable," commented Q2 as he barely acknowledged her.  
  
Seven addressed Q. "Then you must choose me. I will insure the safety of Naomi Wildman."  
  
Q knew better than to argue. "Agreed."  
  
Seven turned walked to a now fully awake Naomi. "We must prepare ourselves and find you more suitable attire."  
  
"Wow! I get to go on a real mission with you. This is better than anything."  
  
"I doubt you will hold that opinion after we return."  
  
Naomi just grinned as she and the former drone left the bar hand in little hand.  
  
"Next," snapped Q2.  
  
"Cheerful fellow, isn't he," Q mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" demanded Q2.  
  
"Um, Constable Odo," Q changed the subject. "Yes, he should do fine."  
  
Odo stood up from where he was sitting with Kira. Kira pulled him down for a quick kiss before he could protest. Public displays of affection was something new for him. As was his relationship with Kira. Standing up finally, he squared his shoulders quite aware that all eyes were on him and walked over to where Lwaxana was waiting.  
  
Q looked at Q2. "Your turn."  
  
"Hmm. I was going to choose him. Oh well, I guess I just pick..." Q2 casually pointed his finger out into the audience of people watching. "...him."  
  
In a flash of light Alexander was brought right in front of Q2. The young Klingon warrior swallowed down his fear as best he could. Without a word he moved over to Odo and Lwaxana. Across the room he could see his father, Worf, trembling in quiet rage. Even as angry as he was Alexander knew his father would not do anything. Alexander was a warrior now. This would give him a chance to prove himself. In combat. With the Borg. Alexander found he had to swallow again.  
  
"Well, at least that's over," commented Q2 nonchalantly.  
  
*****  
  
Ancient Greece  
  
"It doesn't make sense," complained Iolaus. "Why would he go to all that trouble just to do something like this?"  
  
Hercules shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't we just find him and then ask him."  
  
The two friends had been walking down the same path along the stream for five days now. "Well of course we will do that. But until then can you just tell me why he would do something like that?"  
  
Hercules stopped in his tracks and his head drooped. "Iolaus, we've been over and over this for the past five days. Let it rest. Tell me a hunting story or something."  
  
As the two continued their trek Iolaus complained, "You already know all my hunting stories."  
  
"True, but they keep changing each time I hear them," Hercules smirked.  
  
"Oh, hardy har har. Very funny. Say, are we nearing Amazon territory?"  
  
"What happened to those hunting skills of yours?" Hercules scanned some of the more suspicious clouds coming overhead.  
  
"Well, I am at least good enough to know that Amazons of this region live near the Centaurs."  
  
"So," commented Hercules. "That's common knowledge. Do you think it's going to rain?"  
  
"Yes, but a good hunter knows the difference between the droppings of a centaur and that of a horse. It's the texture. Horses eat more grains and vegetable matter." Iolaus paused for effect and timing. "We also know better then to step in droppings."  
  
"What!? Arrrgh." Hercules went to the side of the path to wipe his shoe off. "You could have warned me."  
  
"Sorry. I thought it was common knowledge. Especially with all those flies all over it."  
  
"Very funny," said Hercules as he finished wiping his shoe clean. Suddenly, he stopped and scanned the surrounding woods. "Hey, do you hear something."  
  
Three arrows landed beside them at their feet. Standing still the two warriors scanned the trees around them. A woman stepped from behind a tree with a drawn sword.  
  
She didn't fire those three arrows, thought Hercules as he continued to search the trees. "We mean you no harm. We did not realize we were trespassing on Amazon territory."  
  
The black-haired woman with the sword took a step toward the men. "You are not trespassing. Our territory begins at the other side of that far hill. We are searching for a small group of young Amazons who are overdue to return. Have you seen them?"  
  
"No, we haven't." Hercules took a step forward. "However, we are friends of your queen. We can help you if you want. I'm Hercules and this is Iolaus."  
  
The woman took a moment to think about it. "I am Eponin. And I know who you are. No, we will find them ourselves."  
  
"Very well." Hercules thought for a moment and quickly added. "I don't know if you can help me or not but my friend and I are currently on the trail of a very dangerous individual. Perhaps you or your friends may have seen him and his group while looking for these missing Amazons."  
  
"What is his name?" A sharp birdcall came from the woods interrupting. The dark haired Amazon quickly addressed the two warriors. "Someone is coming. Hide or stay. We will watch." As quickly as she came Eponin disappeared up a tree.  
  
"Well?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Umm, I say we stay and see who it is," decided Iolaus as he pulled the arrows out of the ground and put them in some weeds where they would be out of sight.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
In a few minutes the two friends could see three individuals making their way up the path. When they came closer Hercules could make out an old woman, a young boy and a baby centaur. From their appearance Hercules could tell that they had been traveling for a while and had had to leave wherever they started from in a hurry. "Hello."  
  
The woman moved her body in front of the two children but Hercules could see that the boy had managed to draw a sword almost as large as himself. "Who are you?" asked the woman with a little fear and suspicion.  
  
"My name is Hercules."  
  
"And I'm Iolaus," Iolaus added with a nod. "You've heard of us?"  
  
"Hercules?" The woman's eyes went wide with wonder and hope.  
  
"Fer real? Hercules?" The boy let the tip of the heavy sword fall to the ground with a thud.  
  
"And Iolaus," added Iolaus. Noticing that the strangers weren't paying him any attention he muttered, "How did he get top billing anyway? I've been around as long as him." Truthfully he liked to go around helping people, but a little recognition now and then would be nice.  
  
"Have you come to save us and our village?" asked the woman.  
  
"I...wasn't aware there was a village around here that needed saving." At the crestfallen look on the woman's face he added, "But I will look into it now that I know."  
  
"Can I fight at your side? I have a sword." The young boy of about twelve years lifted his sword into the air for dramatic effect.  
  
"Sorry, but I think you should probably stay behind. Besides, Iolaus has more experience fighting at my side."  
  
"I've got experience," protested the boy. "I've fought beside Xena before."  
  
"You know Xena?" piped Iolaus.  
  
"Yeh, she's a good friend of mine. Let me ride her horse an' everything."  
  
"And you are?" Hercules addressed the woman.  
  
"She is Alphene. A sister to one who joined our ranks long ago." Eponin stepped out from behind a tree. Alphene bowed in greeting to the Amazon. "And the child centaur is Xenos. A child of both the centaurs and the Amazons. The son of Ephiny, Regent of the Amazons. And a living treaty between our two nations." The treaty in question was currently trying to pick up a frog that wasn't keen to the idea of being grabbed.  
  
Iolaus leaned over and whispered into Hercules ear. "It's going to be one of those kind of weeks, isn't it?"  
  
*****  
  
2034  
Rio de Janeiro  
  
The three men hurried down the dock ready to use their passes to explore the exotic city of Rio de Janeiro. Leading the way was Tony Piccolo, a former convict and former lab experiment - the latter of which gained him his freedom and a pair of gills for breathing underwater. Following him was the most faithful and simple man Piccolo had ever met, Dagwood. Dagwood was large by any standards and even stronger than he looked. He was also the prototype for a genetically created new life form called Daggers and made to do dangerous tasks in inhospitable environments. While the geneticists had been able make their prototype able to meet their physical designs, Dagwood's mental capacity was that of a small child with a tender heart. Bringing up the rear of the group was Lt. Tim O'Neill, language and communications expert, and the longest of the three to have served on the SeaQuest.  
  
"Hey, who put the relic on the pier?" Piccolo pointed out. "I didn't know the city decorated the military docks, too."  
  
"Looks nice," commented Dagwood with child-like interest as he moved closer to inspect it.  
  
"I don't think that old British phone booths placed on a pier can be construed as decoration." O'Neill paused to look up and down the pier. "Especially when there doesn't appear to be any other decorations around."  
  
Tony waved his hands to get his friends attention. "I think you guys have forgotten our mission."  
  
"We're on a mission?" asked Dagwood.  
  
"Yep." He turned to point to the city before them. "To go and meet the most beautiful women we can find in the short time we have off the SeaQuest."  
  
Just then the door to the telephone booth opened. "Is this woman one of the most beautiful?" Dagwood asked innocently.  
  
Piccolo turned to see what Dagwood was talking about and when he saw his jaw almost dropped. Leeta stood there in the doorway of the TARDIS appraising the three men. "Are you men warriors with a heart for battle?"  
  
"Um-" was all O'Neill was able to get out.  
  
"Yes!" cried Piccolo. Tony stared in wonder at the beautiful brown-haired woman and the leather hunting apparel she was wearing.  
  
"I am Leeta. We come seeking brave warriors to stop an invasion of a horrible evil called the Borg. The Doctor tells me that the place we are to go far away near the tribes of the Amazons. Would you help us in this great and perilous battle?"  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Piccolo.  
  
"What a minute," interrupted O'Neill. "I don't want to go out in the jungle to meet Amazon tribes."  
  
Piccolo grabbed O'Neill by the shirt and pulled him a few feet away. "Tim, this obviously has to be one of those secret entrances to one of those exotic clubs we always hear tales about."  
  
"What clubs?"  
  
"Follow me and you'll find out." Letting go of O'Neill's shirt he went back to address Leeta. "So where we are going there will be more women like you?"  
  
Leeta was a little confused. "That is what you wish?" She had already explained about the Amazons. "Yes, there will be many warrior women."  
  
Piccolo broke out into a grin. "Then lead the way."  
  
Leela turned and entered the TARDIS. "Follow me." She just knew the Doctor was going to be so happy with her taking the initiative to enlist the aid of these warriors she had spotted on the viewer.  
  
O'Neill watched Leeta disappear into the TARDIS followed by Tony and Dagwood. He couldn't imagine the three of them fitting inside, let alone him entering as well.  
  
Dagwood stuck his head out. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Isn't it crowded in there?"  
  
Dagwood looked back inside then reported to his friend, "No, there's lots of room inside."  
  
"What?" O'Neill entered the TARDIS in disbelief. "I bet Captain Hudson isn't going to like this."  
  
*****  
  
2000  
Minneapolis, Minnesota  
  
A black van with a red stripe down the side whizzed in and out of traffic on 494 northbound. At first the reason for the speeding van was not apparent, but moments after being passed the other drivers were able to see red flashing light in their rearview mirrors already in pursuit.  
  
The man in the passenger seat consulted a Twins City map while chewing a cigar that had not been lit. "Go east when you come to 694. That will take us to the small airport Murdock scoped out."  
  
The driver, a burly black man with a mohawk haircut and a multitude of gold chains, was not in agreement. "I'm not getting on any plane, Hannibal!"  
  
"Of course not, B.A.." Hannibal took a moment to check his mirror for the cars following them. "The plane is for Murdock and Face. We hide the van, Murdock takes off in a plane, and suddenly you and I no longer have anyone chasing us because Decker and his goons have given up and gone home." Hannibal smiled at the simplicity of the plan. "Besides, did you really think I would make you leave your van in Minnesota?"  
  
B.A. just scowled and gave Hannibal a suspicious look.  
  
"What about us?" came a cry from the back of the van.  
  
"Help! Help! Kidnappers! Abductors! Guy with a bad haircut! Ahhhhh!!!"  
  
Templeton "Face" Peck stuck his head forward to consult with Hannibal. "Okay, this is your fault, Colonel. You deal with him. He's driving me crazy. And trust me - you don't want two crazy people in here. There's too many already."  
  
Hannibal chuckled. It had all started out routinely. A poor Korean family trying to make it in the United States by starting a local grocery. Then one of the local gangs had made them pay protection money. The family could bear that but not when their oldest son was forced to become a member of the gang. Unable to get help from local police the family had heard from a family friend of the A-Team. A group of soldiers framed for a crime that they didn't commit who go from place to place like mercenary robin hoods. All in all, everything turned out okay for the family. The entire gang, except for the family's son, ended up tied up in a warehouse full of merchandise they had stolen where the police and firefighters soon found them when answering an alarm.   
  
Somehow Decker, a colonel of the military police who had been tracking the team for years, had found out they were in Minnesota and laid a trap for them. A silly little sci-fi show called Mystery Science Theater 3000 just happened to be based near Minneapolis in Eden Prairie. The show consisted of a man named Mike being trapped on a space station all alone except for some robot companions. A mad, egotistic woman would send Mike badly made horror and science fiction films and force him to watch them in order to test his psyche. Mike's only help, Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo, both robotic puppets made from ordinary junk such as a gumball machine and a bowling pin, would try to counter the effect of the movies by making witty comments about the movie as they watched it. As a theme for a television show it is rather silly, however, it became very popular much to the horror of many actors.  
  
When it came to vanity Hannibal had three main strikes against him. He loved it when his plans came together, he loved his cigars, and he loved 'Aquamaniac'. The 'Aquamaniac' had been his first real part in any movie as an actor. The rubber mask of the sea creature offered a true sense of anonymity to Hannibal. Since the 'Aquamaniac' began it became a cult classic and Hannibal always played the monster in every sequel. When he woke up on Saturday morning still enjoying the feeling of taking down that gang of punks he was quite unprepared to find Murdock watching his favorite show. Actually, he was used to having to watch his shows but this time it was a travesty. A tragedy. A horror. The Mystery Science Theater squad had their shadow outlines on the lower right side of the screen as they made mockery of the 'Aquamaniac' in a never been done before live production of the show.  
  
Immediately, Hannibal assembled the team after a few quick phone calls. They had gained entry with no troubles and put a stop to the insults being thrown at the 'Aquamaniac'. It wasn't until they tried to leave that the military raised their ugly little heads. The end result was the same as always. The team got away and the military police were chasing them. But to Hannibal the risk had been worth it. And for Murdock Christmas had come early.  
  
The back of the van had an impromptu curtain drawn covering the bottom half of the van. In his right hand "Howlin' Mad" Murdock had the Tom Servo puppet dancing a jig of fear as he tried to escape the confines of the van. In his left hand the Crow puppet was trying to sooth his panicked friend by threatening to hit him over the head with a crowbar.  
  
The van cut to the left as avoided a slower vehicle.  
  
"You big ape, don't damage the goods back here!" snapped Crow.  
  
The van cut to the right with a vengeance.  
  
"Um, Crow," the Tom Servo puppet audibly whispered, "those gold chains around that creature's neck isn't attached to anything so don't antagonize it!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of him!" Murdock turned the puppet of Crow to the front of the van. "Ya hear that, you mutant monstrosity! I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
B.A. was starting to fume. "Hannibal."  
  
"Ignore them. Just get us to that airport," Hannibal replied.  
  
"C'mon, bring it on, big guy. What? Are you afraid? Huh? Are you chicken?"  
  
B.A. was furious. "Hannibal!"  
  
"It is a little annoying, isn't it." Col. Smith checked the mirrors again and noted that the military goons had gotten up to just six car lengths away.  
  
"Hannibal!" Templeton 'Face' Peck was picking himself off the floor again.  
  
Hannibal rubbed his eyes. B.A.'s driving had become more erratic than usual the more Murdock enraged him. "Murdock."  
  
"Um, yes colonel?"  
  
"Keep those 'prisoners' back there quiet or 'Face' will have to go back there to tie and gag them. Got that, Murdock."  
  
"Yes, colonel."  
  
A flash of light appeared next to Templeton. "Oh, let him be. I rather like his banter."  
  
Peck and Smith had their weapons drawn on Q immediately. B.A. almost drove off the road. Murdock was the only one who didn't seem surprised at Q's surprised. He was merely surprised that the others could also see him. "You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
"You could say that." Q smiled. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
It only took a few miles for Q to lay out the details. The incentive was a copy of a videotape that would clear their names. All that remained for them to agree.  
  
"I don't know about this mumbo jumbo stuff, Hannibal." B.A. took a good look at Q through his rearview mirror. "I don't like it."  
  
"But we'd be in the clear again, B.A., and we could live normal lives again." Templeton leaned back with a smile on his face. "Besides one of the cars is pulling up along side us."  
  
"Not my fault," snapped B.A.. "The Volvo in front of me doesn't know how to drive."  
  
"Colonel Smith?" Q asked with a smile.  
  
Hannibal put of his own answer. "Murdock? What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," he paused for a moment then looked up with a sly innocent look. "But then I am certifiably insane." As a side note to Q he added, "I even have the papers to prove it."  
  
"We're back here with a cracked nut! We're doomed! We're doomed!" the Tom Servo puppet flailed his tiny hands in the air.  
  
"Will you shut up!" snapped Crow. "Hey, you, colonel guy. Where do I sign up to join the A-Team?"  
  
Colonel Smith ignored them. "B.A.?"  
  
"I still don't like it." Baracus swerved the van away from the car trying to shoot out the tires. Looking ahead B.A. could see that the off ramp they had wanted had been blocked and the traffic was slowing down considerably. "But I like this even less. Okay, I'll go along if it will somehow get us out of this."  
  
"Colonel?" asked Q.  
  
Hannibal lit the cigar he had been chomping and inhaled deeply. The very fact of how Q appeared didn't do anything to verify his story but it did suggest that he might have the ability to get them out of this jam. A lot of people say it is better to go with the devil you know rather than the devil you don't know. Hannibal wasn't one of those people. "Okay, we're in."  
  
In a flash of light the people in the van suddenly found themselves driving on a narrow bumpy old dirt path. B.A. quickly slammed on his brakes. "Oh man, my shocks are going to be ruined!"  
  
Hannibal was laughing. "I'd love to have seen the look on Decker's face when we just disappeared like that."  
  
Murdock took a look out the rear window with his two puppets. "Nice scenery."  
  
"Hey, Crow. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," commented Tom Servo.  
  
Crow wasn't having any of it. "That's Minnesota, you idiot. 'I don't think we're in Minnesota anymore.' Sheesh!"  
  
"No, that's 'The Wizard of Oz', you moron," argued Servo.  
  
"Hey, fool! Put away the dolls before I put you away!" B.A. was unnerved and ready to lash out.  
  
"Colonel! Look over there! People!" pointed out Templeton.  
  
"Yes, very observant of you," interjected Q. "They will be working with you on your task. Well, got to go now. Ta!" In a flash Q was gone.  
  
"Great. Our contact man fled before he even introduced us. Colonel, you got to find us better work," joked Peck.  
  
Hannibal bit his cigar. "Well, 'Face', let's go mingle. B.A.. Murdock. Cover us."  
  
*****  
  
As the doors to the TARDIS opened it was a grumpy Doctor that chased out his passengers. "Annoying trespassers."  
  
"Hey! We were invited!" corrected Tony Piccolo.  
  
"Ah, but I didn't invite you!" The Doctor had been less than pleased when he had found out that Leela had taken it upon herself to find the recruits for the next attack against the Borg when he had been making some adjustments to the console of the TARDIS. But that having been done there was nothing to do about it now but to make the best of it. "I think next time - if there is a nest time - you will find out more about what is going on before you sign on for a tour of duty in the trenches."  
  
Leela came out last - almost meekly. "But I did explain it to them. And they agreed."  
  
"Yes," snapped the Doctor, "but you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Whataminute!" yelled Piccolo. "What exactly did we agree to do?"  
  
That got the Doctor's attention. "You don't know?"  
  
"There was something about fighting evil Borgs near some Amazon villages, if I remember right," remarked O'Neill to which Leela nodded. The next part he added with a lot of emphasis. "Tony had us joining so fast I really didn't get a chance to get an understanding of hardly anything."  
  
"I agree," commented the Doctor.  
  
"Tim?" Dagwood asked his friend.  
  
"Not now, Dagwood, I think our host is about to give us a better understanding of what Tony has gotten us into."  
  
"But I just wanted to know who those pretty girls are?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Off to the far side of the TARDIS just beyond a few trees was a small clearing with a campfire slowly smoldering. The owners of the campfire were two women standing just on the other side of the TARDIS. One was tall with dark hair and wearing a leather outfit similar to Leela but made to be sturdier. In her hand she held a sword and on her face was determination and fierceness. The other woman was blond wearing a green halter top and a short skirt. In her hands was a staff and on her face was kindness and compassion.  
  
It was the blond who first broke the ice. "Are you magicians... or gods?"  
  
"Forget that part," snarled the dark haired woman, "Back up to that part where Joxer mentions some evil 'borgs' near the Amazon villages."  
  
"Joxer?" asked Tim in confusion.  
  
As the Doctor was about to try regaining some form of order a sound came out of the woods. Everyone became silent for a minute to watch as a man staggered out of the woods trying to carry more dry branches than he could. "Xena. Gabby. I got enough wood for all night long. You can thank Joxer the Thorough for that." Just them the figure stumbled sending the branches flying everywhere.  
  
Being the closest, Tim moved to help the man. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the beautiful blond move to come to help but the dark haired one had stopped her. Reaching down he helped pull the man before him up only to be surprised when he saw...  
  
"Hey, you're me!" yelped Joxer. "No, wait! I'm me." Swallowing Joxer leaned in a little closer look at Tim's stunned face. "You're not Jet, are you?" Joxer referred to his look-alike brother who was the King of the Assassins.  
(If you are confused about why Joxer and Tim O'Neill look so much alike then please go back to the beginning and see the note of explanation posted before the story began. That's what it's there for.)  
  
"Who?" asked Tim as he continued to stare in disbelief at a face he had never seen out of a mirror or picture before.  
  
"Forget him," interjected Xena. "You mentioned an evil near the Amazons. I want some answers and I want them now."  
  
*****  
  
The black van moved down the path at a slow rate as it took the abuse of the unlevel unpaved ground. The eleven passengers inside the vehicle tried to ignore unsteady pounding and cramped quarters by trying to get to know each other.  
  
"-so then I quickly ripped off the rest of that particular straight jacket and made it as far as the State fair where they caught me doing my matador routine with the dairy cows. The next straight jacket - the ninth model - I haven't been able to get out of it yet. They were going to give me another week to test it just to be sure but Face said Hannibal needed the Team for a job in Minnesota. So I let him undo the jacket." Murdock began to sniffle. "Those doctors had such faith in my abilities and I let them down by not doing my full week of trying to get out of that straight jacket." Murdock began blowing his nose in a handkerchief. "One of the interns even said they might name that model of straightjacket after me. Oh, the things I do for this team."  
  
Alexander began shifting where he sat in the back of the van next to "Howlin' Mad" Murdock. Alexander, being three-quarters Klingon, had heard stories of Klingon warriors such as this human. Alexander decided that getting to know some things about this man might be beneficial to his safety. "May I ask you a question?" to which Murdock nodded as he wiped away a few nonexistent tears. "When the madness comes upon you do you attack only your enemies or just everybody around you?"  
  
Murdock laughed. "Silly boy, we're all mad"  
  
The young Klingon began fidgeting in his seat. "I'm not mad."  
  
"Oh course you are, boy." Murdock smiled widely. "To paraphrase Lewis Carroll, 'We're all mad, or we wouldn't be here." Then he leaned back as if what he had said had explained everything.  
  
Alexander was beginning to find talking to this 'madman' vexing. "And you didn't answer my question." Murdock just picked up the Crow puppet and began studying its head. "And I'm not a Boy. I am a Klingon warrior."  
  
Murdock looked up from the puppet and stared Alexander right in the eyes. "You are a teenage boy in a hurry to prove something you don't have too. I've seen it lots of times. Did it myself. If you get in this kind of a hurry you quickly get to see all sorts of things that you wish you could forget but never will. Friends that were laughing with you five minutes before gone forever while you have to run for your life. Enjoy your innocents while it remains." All of this Murdock explained clearly with a soft but direct voice that carried a lot of emotion behind it. Alexander found it rather unsettling.  
  
"I've been blooded in battle!" Alexander proclaimed in protest.  
  
"A pity," was all Murdock answered.  
  
Up front Colonel Smith sat in the front passenger seat watching the landscape around them for everything and anything it could tell him. "It's starting to rain."  
  
Will Riker was kneeling between the driver's seat and Smith's passenger chair as he studied the readings Seven had taken. "Luckily we're inside." As the van tires hit another rock Riker almost fell over. "Or maybe we aren't lucky."   
  
A growl from the driver made Riker quiet his opinion. The driver, a large black man with a scowl on his face, wasn't about to let anyone say anything even remotely bad connected to his van or his driving. Will took a minute to look in wonder at little Naomi Wildman sitting on B.A. lap as he drove. At first she had had Baracus explaining to her how to drive, now she was sorting through the many gold necklaces the man was wearing by size and if she thought it was pretty. How can a man with such a fierce attitude still be a magnet for children, thought Riker. The sternness of the man reminded him of Worf. Riker shook his head as he went back to studying the readouts before him. Worf was never that good with children, thought Riker out of the blue. Thinking of Worf led him to immediately think of Deanna. And the sight of Worf and Deanna together in Quark's Bar.  
  
"Everything all right, commander?" asked Smith. Hannibal knew something had been bothering Riker for a while. It never does well to let those who are trouble to get out of your sight or your attention, thought Smith to himself. This guy's got it bad, whatever it is.   
  
"Fine," lied Riker. "According to this if we can get past the turn in the bend up here then the village or town the Borg appear to have taken residence in will be up around the next hill."  
  
"Lwuxana, are you eavesdropping again?" Odo whispered into Lwuxana ear in the backseat.  
  
"What?" she replied. "Eavesdrop, why Odo, I'm surprised at you. Do you really think that someone in the position of ambassador would listen in on someone else thoughts?"  
  
"I especially think that someone who is in the position of a ambassador would eavesdrop on other peoples thoughts." He softened the expression on his face. "Besides you do it all the time."  
  
Lwaxana shrugged. "I can't help it. It's like asking a Ardenian to not breathe on you."  
  
"An Ardenian can hold its breath for five hours at a time. It's not the same thing."  
  
"Yes," Lwaxana agreed. "But eventually it needs to breathe again."  
  
"I don't think that analogy helps to prove your point. Besides, I am sure Commander Riker would not appreciate it if he knew that you were reading his thoughts."  
  
"Ah, but what makes you think I was listening in on him. I could have been contemplating the step by step thoughts that Mr. Peck was having about Seven of Nine."  
  
"What?!?" A perplexed Templeton Peck snapped his head away from where he had been observing Seven as she did more scans with the equipment that Mr. Homm was attempting to hold for her.  
  
*****  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hercules and Iolaus each grabbed an arm of the young boy and pulled him back under cover of the high grasses. "Stay down while Iolaus and I will check it out." Seeing that Solan was about to protest Hercules brought up another important matter. "Besides you have to watch over Xenos, remember." Solan, being around such legendary figures, had felt it only right to boast of some his own exploits as well as the fact that his adopted father, Kaleipus, had put him in charge of watching over the young centaur while he was at their village.   
  
Iolaus's sharp ears had heard the strange sound while it was a ways off giving everyone some time to get ready for it. The amazons took defensive stances high in the trees while the old woman had moved down by the river behind some boulders. Solan wanted to fight alongside his heroes but the heroes in question didn't even know if there was a fight yet.  
  
"Alphene can watch him," pushed the boy. "You might need me here. And I know how to fight."  
  
Iolaus took a good look at the boy. There was something so familiar about him. Something about the eyes. And the willingness to fight. Iolaus shrugged off that thought as a large shape came around the curve in the pathway. Ducking down lower he tried to study the thing. "What is it?" he asked Hercules.  
  
Hercules took a moment to take in the black shape. It was the wheels that gave him his first clue. "I think its some kind of chariot."  
  
"Chariot?" Iolaus gave it another hard look. "Where are the horses? In back of it?"  
  
"Cool." Solan stared in wonder at the approaching object. "I can see people in the front of it. But there looks like there's some kind of barrier or something between them and everything outside that thing."  
  
"It's got to be something similar to a chariot." But what is it's purpose? What other functions is it capable of? pondered Hercules. He had fought a lot of things on his past that had at one point looked very harmless. He was not about to believe that the thing before him had the sole function of transportation.  
  
*****  
  
B.A. slammed on his brakes. He automatically reached forward to grab Naomi. B.A. was a big promoter for seatbelts and normally everyone on board would be wearing one but that was impossible considering the strange circumstances that had dropped these extra people on them. Besides it wasn't to much of a factor because he couldn't drive very fast on the narrow bumpy path.   
  
Hannibal pulled himself and Commander Riker off the dashboard. Groans of complaint told him that similar activities were taking place behind him. "B.A., what's the problem."  
  
B.A. stared wide-eyed at the road in front of him. "Tell me you see it, Hannibal. Tell me I'm not goin' crazy like Murdock. Tell me you see it."  
  
Looking out in front Hannibal saw nothing at first. Then a little further up the road a butterfly with striking colors of violet and black crossed. Then came a little boy followed by...  
  
Hannibal spit out his cigar and stared in disbelief.  
  
Riker, holding his head from where he had hit it, looked at him. "What is it?"  
  
"You tell me," said the exasperated colonel who had finally let go of the breath he hadn't known he had been holding.  
  
On the road in front of them a little centaur caught his first butterfly. After a moment of inspection the butterfly was released. The little centaur, looking for more interesting things, noticed the vehicle on the road in front of him. Seeing the people through the window he smiled. Then he waved.  
  
*****  
  
Quark's Bar  
Deep Space Nine  
Currently orbiting Earth  
  
Deanna graciously thanked Morn for the drinks and brought them over to her table. "That's one Earl Grey tea for you, Captain, a glass of prune juice for Worf, and a large chocolate ice cream special for myself." She dug into the dessert with more gusto than she felt. "Any changes?" she asked referring, to six panels showing the activities of their friends and comrades on their mission.  
  
"None," answered a sullen Worf.  
  
"Your mother seems to have taken an interest an interest in one of the men from the van," commented Captain Picard.  
  
Deanna grimaced in embarrassment. "That doesn't surprise me."  
  
"At least she isn't hitting on Odo any more." Kira Nerys walked over to the table with her own cup of Raktajino. "Mind if I join you keeping vigil?"  
  
"Please do," answered Deanna.  
  
"Would have been here sooner but I had an encounter with a religious delegate from my world."  
  
"The Kai?" inquired Picard.  
  
Kira nodded. "I think she was just a little flustered being so far from Bajor." Flustered, she thought, she was almost ranting.  
  
"She is a prominent figure there," pointed out Worf. "Here there is no one to listen to her but you and a few of the other Bajorans who stayed on board."  
  
Kira didn't know what to say. Worf was right. The Kai was used to people hanging on her every word. Here her views were not considered of sacred importance and most of the people had no idea who she was until she told them.  
  
"Here's a suggestion," commented Picard, "perhaps she could put together and send some encouraging messages to the Bajoran people letting them know all is well for know. They probably feel a little abandoned without Deep Space Nine watching out for them overhead."  
  
Kira brightened immediately. "I'll suggest that. It'll probably be just the thing to make it bearable to be around her. Thank you."  
  
Picard smiled. "I'm a captain. I'm suppose to come up with things for people to do."  
  
"I'm sure it will all work out," added Deanna encouragingly.  
  
Kira nodded. Looking up at Picard she decided to change the subject. "I'm sorry about your friend."  
  
Picard tensed immediately. "Kate Pulaski was a good friend... And very headstrong and stubborn. I'll miss her."  
  
"Captain." Deanna put a hand on his hand. The next minute was spent in quiet reflection as they all thought about their loved ones on the current mission and kept watch.  
  
"Speaking of headstrong women," commented Deanna, "I still can't believe that my mother got Q2 to allow her to bring Mr. Homm along." The next few minutes were spent in laughter and incriminating comments about how Lwaxana had tore into Q2.  
  
Another person keeping watch in the bar for his friends was currently throwing darts at a dartboard. He was waiting for the Borg to appear. And so far Rembrandt Brown was having no luck. He hadn't decided if that was good or bad.  
  
*****  
  
Ancient Greece  
  
"A metal boat that floats underwater?" She paused to she if she had gotten that right. "And you stay underwater for days at a time? Sometimes even weeks?" The concept was fascinating but imagery was hard for the young woman to accept. "But why would you do that?"   
  
Tim chuckled. "Where I am from mankind has already covered the earth. The ocean floors were the only option left for mining, farming and exploration. The SeaQuest, the, uh, underwater boat I was telling you about, was made as a joint military and scientific exploration vessel." Tim was heaven. This beautiful, exotic woman walking with him was more like a dream then anyone he had every met in reality.  
  
"They farm under the ocean?" asked Gabrielle with surprise.  
  
Tim smiled. "Why should that surprise you?"  
  
"Well," answered Gabrielle, "the military always go wherever they can just on the off chance that their enemies might as well. And miners will dig anywhere because of greed. But farmers?" Gabrielle shook her head. "I would have thought they would have more sense."  
  
"Ah, but it would also depend on what they find they can grow underwater."  
  
"True," admitted the young woman. A thought occurred to her so she asked, "Do you have any troubles with Poseidon?"  
  
"Who? Or should I ask what?"  
  
"Poseidon," interjected Joxer. "Don't they teach you sailors about the gods of the oceans?"  
  
Tim laughed. True, he didn't appreciate Joxer's constant interruptions--even if the two of them looked like twin brothers and Joxer was showing a lot of jealousy--but the concept of a water deity was a bit much. "You actually believe in the existence of Poseidon. Do you believe in Zeus, Hera and Hercules, too?"  
  
Gabrielle's face hardened at Tim's remark and she gripped her staff a little harder. "I've met some of them."  
  
Tim was struck with a moment of embarrassing confusion. Surely he must have misunderstood something. "But they are just people who have those names right? It's not like Zeus can actually throw lightning and Hercules can lift a mountain."  
  
Gabrielle grinned. "Actually, I've never met Zeus and I haven't seen Hercules lift a mountain--" As Tim began to relax she added, "--but I have seen him throw a few good-sized boulders over a mountain. And he's a demi-god. Not a full blown god."  
  
"You mean over like in--" Tim did a few hand motions to try explain his perspective. "--not down the mountain, but over..." Tim was getting perplexed. He was not understanding--at least he hope he wasn't understanding--what it was she was trying to convey and worst of all he could tell it was starting to make her angry at him. Off to the side Joxer snickered.  
  
Gabrielle was not finished. "I don't recall mocking some of your more colorful stories about where you come from living under water."  
  
"Um," Tim was trying to come up with a quick way to make peace. "Have you met any other gods?" he asked lamely.  
  
"Oh, Hades, Ares and Aphrodite," Gabrielle rattled off nonchalantly.  
  
Suddenly next to Joxer there was a shimmer of light. Then standing there was a gorgeous blond woman wearing a scantly clad pink outfit. "Hey there, how is my sweet Joxer-woxer?" The woman leaned in and planted what Tim thought was a very interesting kiss on Joxer's lips. Joxer giggled in delight for a moment then fell over in a dead faint. Taking a moment, the woman considered Joxer's fallen form. "I still got it!" she commented to herself. Looking up she took in her surroundings and Gabrielle. "Hey, Blondie."   
  
Gabrielle nodded to the Greek goddess. "Hey yourself. What brings you here?"  
  
Aphrodite looked hurt. "What kind of greeting was that. Hello? I'm the goddess of love and beauty. I think a little more respect should be coming my way considering how much more interesting and enjoyable I could make your life if I chose to."  
  
Tim leaned into Gabrielle to whisper. "This is the goddess of love?"  
  
Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah. Not what you expected, was she?"  
  
Aphrodite gave her stunned look. "Hello? I'm right here. Can't you at least wait for my back to be turned before you insult me like everyone else?"  
  
"But why would she just pop up now?" asked Tim as he tried to make sense out of what was going on.  
  
Gabrielle shrugged. "Gods usually turn up whenever they are bored, or they are up to something petty, or when there is about to be a lot of action." It took a moment for her words to sink in. Once it did Gabrielle cried out, "Xena!"  
  
Xena, who had been leading the group on the trail, rushed back to where Gabrielle had been guarding the rear. Seeing the disturbance she grinned. "Hello Aphrodite, what brings you here?"  
  
The goddess shrugged. "Some of the gods on Olympus have been watching what's been going on at the next town. I was bored so once I saw you heading this way I thought I would take a closer look."  
  
"So what is going on at the next town?"  
  
"I don't know. Even Athena doesn't know. Whatever it is, it has them all earth-gazing. Oh, speaking of gazing, hello big, tall and studly!"   
  
Dagwood, who had followed Xena back from the front of the line, froze as the new woman began walking toward him with a strange look in her eye. At least it was strange to him. "Um, hello pretty lady."  
  
Aphrodite ran an appraising finger up one of Dagwood's arms. "Tell me, are there any more like you at home?"  
  
Dagwood, who was the genetic prototype for the entire Dagger race, nodded innocently. "Yes."  
  
Aphrodite giggled. "Oh goodie. Do you think they would mind if I keep one?"  
  
Tony and Leela raced up having been left behind by Xena and Dagwood. "Hey," exclaimed Tony between breathes, "what's with the yelling-" seeing Aphrodite on Dagwood's arm he immediately brightened up. "Well hello. I don't think we've been introduced."  
  
*****  
  
The Doctor continued on his merry way. He was certain that there was no real trouble that the others had gone to investigate; he really wanted to get a look at the town that the Borg now occupied, which was almost in sight.  
  
"A thousand yards more beyond the trees, master."  
  
"Thank you, K-9. Can you listen in on them again?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Be careful. Don't want to disturb them."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"And be sure to check for anything relevant."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
As the Doctor and the little robotic dog cleared the trees, a cluster of buildings surrounded by a thatched wall came into view. "Someone's left the front gate open. Let's have a look, shall we?"  
  
*****  
  
Iolaus ran his hand over the dashboard and a smile crossed his face. "I gotta get one of these."  
  
The driver grunted in understanding. Everybody loved the van.  
  
In front of the slow moving vehicle walked a motley group of people. The Amazons mostly stayed in the trees and scouted ahead, but Eponin walked in the middle of the group with Hannibal trying to work out some mutual grounds. Just in front of them Naomi walked alongside the baby centaur while talking to her new friend Solan and Murdock. Hercules led the way with Lwaxana attached to his arm followed by a dutiful Mr. Homm and a very amused Odo. Templeton and Alexander had chosen to walk in front of the van while trying to see which of them could catch the most glimpses of the Amazons moving amongst the trees.  
  
It hadn't started out this nice. The initial fight had been brief. The people piling out of the van to see the baby centaur in the middle of the road. The over-zealous Amazons began firing arrows before they even determined if the child was being threatened. The Starfleet personnel responded, firing their phasers into the trees above them. Fortunately, Odo had managed to catch the two Amazons that had been stunned before they hit the ground. Alexander found himself wrestling on the ground with Solan. Iolaus had found his match in battling B.A. Baracus. Hannibal and Face had found themselves thrown into the river by Hercules.   
  
It was Lwaxana who finally got everyone on track. "Knock it off! We're all on the same side!" There was a moderate slow down as everyone let the possibilities of her words sink in, but not before there was another splash and Murdock joined his two friends in the river. Lwaxana gave Hercules an accusative glare. "And you're scaring the baby." The tears rolling down the little centaur's face stopped everyone, giving the saner members of the groups to work things out.   
  
Fortunately, there had been only one real injury other than peoples' pride. Riker had taken an arrow in the thigh. After having the arrow extracted and his leg bandaged, he was placed carefully in the van. After some discussion about the why and wherefores of the different groups, a common interest arose in the Borg. They agreed to travel to the town together and decide upon further action when they got there.  
  
Inside the van Seven of Nine looked up from her instruments. "I have located the Doctor."  
  
Riker, laying on the van floor, gritted his teeth to keep himself from groaning in pain. "And..."  
  
"And he had entered the location of the Borg."  
  
"That was rather impetuous of him."  
  
"And foolish," commented Seven.  
  
Riker had no love for the Borg but he did have a high appreciation for beautiful women, which made his being around Seven very awkward for him. However, regardless of his mixed feelings he was always ready for a challenge and right now that was to work effectively with the former drone. "He's already wandered around on one Borg vessel. He probably got the idea to look around inside to check for weak spots. It's what I would have done. As long as he doesn't disturb the drones milling around he should be safe."  
  
"You're wrong. He's wrong."  
  
Riker gasped in pain as he sat up. If it was one thing he was sure of about Seven, it was that Seven would have a better idea of what the Borg would do than he would. "What's wrong," he managed to get out.  
  
"This is a technologically deficient time for this planet. The drones are currently searching for valuable minerals that can be used to create more Borg technology and eventually a Borg vessel. As always, the top of drone search priorities is to seize any and all advanced forms of technology."  
  
Riker nodded. "I see. And here any form of technology would be advanced."  
  
"Correct. More to the point, however, is that the Doctor is currently traveling with his robot dog, K-9."  
  
*****  
  
Xena ran along the path with a purpose. "Does he often goes off on his own?"  
  
Easily keeping pace with the warrior princess, Leela answered the question. "The Doctor may be one of most intelligent persons I know, but he wanders with the frequency of a curious young child. And with no concern of letting others know what he's going to do!"  
  
Xena grinned in spite of herself. "Yeah. A lot of men are like that."  
  
The two women slowed to a jog as they came up to the village entrance.  
  
"The gates are open," noted Xena. "Would he..."  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Leela. She was angry: angry with the Doctor for running off without her and angry with herself for being afraid of going in after him. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself mentally to enter. These are not creatures of the Underground, she recited to herself. They can only kill me. Not torture my soul for the rest of Eternity. "I'm ready. Should we wait for the others to catch up or should we just go in after him?"  
  
Xena didn't answer. Instead her hand went for her sword. "We're not alone!"  
  
Leela pulled out her knife. "I sense them, too."  
  
Xena and Leela watched as a group of over forty men came out of the trees off to their left. Further away more men came out into the clearing casting weary glances at the walls around the village. It was the one who wasn't human that Xena wanted to talk to. "Kaleipus," she called.  
  
The old centaur regarded Xena with just a hint of wariness that anyone how had ever fought against her in battle would always have. Even though they were no longer enemies Kaleipus could never quite forget how hard she had fought against the centaurs. "Xena, I trust you already know of the troubles we are facing?"  
  
"Yeah. I've run across some people who have a vested interest in the creatures that took over your village." Her eyes scanned the group of people with Kaleipus looking for a face. And found one she didn't expect. "Draco?!?"  
  
A tall solidly built man with black hair stepped forward with a smirking grin on his face. "Hello, Xena," greeted the man casually, "been a while." His eyes briefly ran over Leela before they returned to Xena. "You trade in Gabrielle for a different sidekick? Looks like you would have more in common with this one."  
  
Xena's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about Gabrielle. What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "Merely offering my services to the good people here."  
  
"And for what price?" snapped Xena.  
  
"No more than you would ask. Just room and board. If it's available, that is."  
  
Xena looked doubtful but Kaleipus nodded in agreement to the statement. "There's got to be a catch."  
  
"Xena, I'm surprised by you." Draco paused in thought. "Actually, I'm not surprised."  
  
"What's the catch?" insisted Xena.  
  
Looking over at the walls he noted, "I really don't think that discussing this near the walls used by are enemies is a very wise tactic."  
  
Xena grinned menacingly. "I have it on good authority that the Borg will not do anything to us at this point unless provoked."  
  
"Very well," acknowledged Draco. "Remember when we last met?"  
  
Xena remembered. Cupid's baby boy had been playing with his father's bow making everyone who got hit with an arrow fall in love with the first person they saw. For Draco that had been Gabrielle. Draco had been all for dragging Gabrielle off to be his wife but it had been Xena explaining to him that Gabrielle could never love him the way that he was that made Draco let her go. He had proclaimed that he would try to become a new man. A man that Gabrielle would want to be with. A man who would help others in need. The two women had not seen or heard of him since. And now he's back, thought Xena. "Yes, I remember."  
  
"It wasn't easy. First I went back to the different places I've looted in the past and tried offering to help. That didn't work out so well. So my next plan was to gather together cutthroat men like myself and take out the local bandits and outlaws. Some of the men I had captured I offered a chance to join or die. After a while I got to the point where I was able to take out a few minor warlords."  
  
And he talks so casual about it all. Did I used to talk that causal about all they fighting and killing that I did? wondered Xena. "And the loot that had belonged to the bandits, outlaws and warlords?" asked Xena.  
  
"Fully returned to the owners when we could find them. And the valuables of those that had been killed and had no relatives were given to local charities."  
  
Xena looked out at some of Draco's men. She could easily pick them out because them were more scruffy and filthy then the local town people. "And your men have no problem with your returning the loot?"  
  
"If they have a problem with it, then I deal with them. I run my men with an iron fist. You taught me that, Xena. And all of my men that have 'questioned my practices' have failed."  
  
Xena looked over to Kaleipus who looked like he wanted to talk to her in private, which was fine with her because she wanted to talk to him as well.  
  
Just then Gabrielle came out of the woods leading Aphrodite, Joxer and their new friends from the SeaQuest. Draco immediately lost all interest in his conversation and walked over to officially greet his lost love. Gabrielle's eyes pleaded for help as soon as she saw Draco but Xena motioned for her to distract Draco for a while. At this point Gabrielle began eyeing daggers at Xena.  
  
Xena quickly grabbed Kaleipus by the arm and led the centaur a few feet away from the others. "Solan?" was all she asked.  
  
The centaur's shoulders sagged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since these strange creatures attacked."  
  
Xena's heart froze.  
  
*****  
  
Autolycus spat in self-preservation. Something of a very disgusting nature had crawled into his mouth and died. Groaning, he attempted to open his eyes but shut them again as soon as he discovered that the sunlight had set them on fire.  
  
Somewhere in the background he could hear feet shuffling around. "Water," he croaked pitifully. After a little while he tried again to call for water but to no avail. His mouth and throat stressed the urgency of the matter to his already aching brain so he decided to override the orders his eyes had placed and opened them once again.   
  
He was in a cell. Somehow that didn't surprise him. Being the King of Thieves, he had long ago accepted the fact that there were going to be nights when his 'hosts' would insist that he spend the night. He simply chalked it down to being one of those work-related problems. Thinking back to how he had arrived to this particular cell he could only go back as far as trying to match drinks with a couple of guys in a small tavern.  
  
"Oh," he held his head delicately as he sat on the hard stone floor. "There should be a law against feeling this horrible." With some effort he looked about his cell, already planning his escape. Which is why it came as such a surprise to him to see that half the bars to his cell were missing. And upon closer inspection he could see that they had been torn out.  
  
"Well that makes my getting out of here a little easier," Autolycus muttered to himself. Giving himself a little pep talk, the thief slowly got to his feet. Once there he decided standing up was bearable yet extremely unpleasant.  
  
Suddenly a pale figure in black moved into the entrance.   
  
"Hey, can you do a fellow a favor and get me a bucket of water?"  
  
The figure ignored the thief's request and instead proceeded to pull out the remaining bars of the cell one by one.  
  
Autolycus winced at the sound on the metal being torn out. "Okay, I guess that's a no." Moving a little closer Autolycus was able to see that the figure before him was all dressed in black and had tubes and metal pieces attached to various parts of his body.  
  
The man before him gathered all the metal bars together and departed.   
  
"Okay, sure, I'll follow you." Autolycus slowly walked out of the cell making sure it wasn't some sort of cruel trick. Not seeing any other people or any traps the thief made for the doorway the building.  
  
Blinking from the light that managed to make it through the overcast sky, Autolycus tried to take in the view around him. The strangely attired man was a few feet away loading the metal bars onto a cart. A cart, Autolycus noted, that was being pulled by a similarly attired female centaur. Further down the dirt lane there were other people dressed the same way wandering around. "Okay, I must have slept through one of those trend-setting events. Considering the outfits, I'm rather glad I did."  
  
"Hello. I see that they haven't gotten around to you yet."  
  
Autolycus turned to see who had spoken and almost fell over. Steadying himself with a hand on the wall he took in the appearance of the man in front of him. In Autolycus' opinion, the man was dressed about as badly as the others wandering about. What really got his ire was the man's wide smile that was matched by his wide eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the Doctor," he stated as if that explained everything.  
  
Autolycus put a hand to his forehead. "I didn't realize I was feeling that badly. So what's wrong with me, Doc?"  
  
The Doctor smirked. "If I'm any judge I think you had too many rounds at the cups." Becoming more serious he asked, "Did you just wake up now? Do you have any idea what's going on here?"  
  
"Doc, I'm still trying to take in the sight of what you're wearing."  
  
"What?" He looked offended. "It's very practical and fashionable."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably what all those people running around in black with metal pieces attached to themselves are saying."  
  
"Master." Autolycus looked down to see a small metal box with a metal shaped dog head speaking. "The Borg hive mind has changed its focus. It is now centered on this K-9 unit. The technology this unit bears has become the first priority. This unit's metallic shell has become the secondary priority. The Doctor and the human have become the third priority."  
  
The Doctor looked up and down the street and noticed five drones turning from their tasks and heading their way. "Oh dear. I believe I've miscalculated their behavior. I should have taken in account the change in their environment. This technologically deficient time period would most definitely change some of their basic perimeters."  
  
"This is bad, right?" asked Autolycus.  
  
"Very bad!"  
  
Looking around quickly Autolycus spotted a beam sticking out of what was probably at one time a mill. Quickly, the thief opened and let loose the grappling hook that he carried on his person. Once the hook was secure he gauged the distance to where the thatch wall was located. "Grab your mutt, Doc. It's time to fly!"  
  
"We are the Borg. We will assimilate your biological and-"  
  
By this time the Borg realized that their prey had already flown the coop, so to speak.  
  
*****  
  
Seven of Nine looked up from her instruments. "Something seems to have attracted the attention of the Borg. The people out there could be in danger."  
  
Riker tapped his comm badge. "Riker to Odo. Seven says there's a change in Borg activity. The people out in the open could be at risk."  
  
"I'm on it, commander," answered Odo.  
  
"Just in time, too. We're here," announced B.A. to those in the back of the van. The small town before him reminded him painfully of the small villages he had passed through in Vietnam. He found out quickly that evil could raise its ugly head to strike at small villages as well as big cities. Looking at the people standing around outside the village wall B.A. could spot some of the farmers and village people. It got B.A. mad thinking of those people who worked so hard for there meager living only to have somebody else come in and take it all away. He was going to do what he could to make it right. "And it seems our big longhaired friend know some of the people out there."  
  
"Hey, that's Xena and Gabrielle!" exclaimed Iolaus from the front passenger seat.  
  
"Looks like our short longhaired friend here knows some of the people here, too," B.A. commented to those in the back.  
  
"And I think I recognize that guy talking to Gabrielle. I'm not sure but it could be-"  
  
"Hey, dude, two people just fell over the wall and are running away from the town!"  
  
"Hey, that looks like Autolycus!" cried Iolaus.  
  
B.A. gave Iolaus a look. "You know everybody around here, don't you?"  
  
Iolaus shrugged. "I get around."  
  
*****  
  
"Riker to Odo. Seven says there's a change in Borg activity. The people out in the open could be at risk."  
  
"I'm on it, commander," answered Odo. Odo took quick strides to reach his objective. "Hercules, something's come up. These people may be in danger here."  
  
"Right," acknowledged Hercules. "Okay, people," he raised his voice as he addressed the various people, "let's move this back toward the trees. There's a reason to believe that there may be trouble. Right this way."  
  
"I'll go inform those other people to take cover," said Odo.  
  
Hercules looked over at the far group. "Go to the blond woman with the green halter top carrying a staff. Her name's Gabrielle. She should be able to help you."  
  
Odo nodded, turned and shifted. Where there had once been a man now was the departing shape of a small gliding beast that had never been seen on Earth before.  
  
"That was--different." Noticing the other people staring in shock at the flying creature that had once been a man in their midst, Hercules raised his voice again. "C'mon, people. I know you heard me the first time. You really don't want to be caught out here gawking if things start going bad."   
  
"You do that so well," sighed Lwaxana.  
  
"Do what so well?" he asked while he began motioning people to the woods.  
  
She sighed again. "Take charge." At her side Mr. Homm made gestures to the people similar to those Hercules made to encourage the people to leave the field.  
  
At the far end of the clearing Odo came to rest next to Gabrielle. "Pardon me, but are you--" Odo paused as he felt a sword blade put at his throat. "-Gabrielle?"  
  
"Draco! Put the sword away!"  
  
"You saw what he did. He's some kind of creature," answered Draco.  
  
"That doesn't mean he's evil," defended Gabrielle. Ignoring Draco, Gabrielle addressed Odo as casual as she could even though Draco still kept his sword at Odo's throat. "I apologize. Now why were you asking for me?"  
  
"Hercules, he's one of the taller ones in the clearing over there, said to tell you it's not safe to be out in the open right now. That is why you can see him moving all the people over by him safely in the woods, which is what we should be doing rather than playing these tiring games."   
  
"If you're lying, creature, I'll cut your head off," threatened Draco.  
  
"Oh really," smirked Odo. Odo's head suddenly sunk into his torso. Startled, Draco was unable to do anything as Odo's body calmly walked away from him. Then a few feet away Odo turned and resprouted his head with a grin.   
  
"What are you?" asked Gabrielle in a whisper.  
  
"Not the enemy," answered Odo. "Now we really should be getting these people to some cover."  
  
A little ways off Xena was trying to find out more from Kaleipus. A tug on her arm ended the questioning. "Leela? What?"  
  
"Over there! Two people running from the city. The Doctor and another."  
  
Xena looked with surprise. "Autolycus?"  
  
Along the thatched walls figures unlike any Xena had ever seen before began lining the ramparts. One of the figures seemed familiar to Xena.  
  
"Salmoneous?"  
  
*****  



	2. Planning, Plotting & Puppetering

Chapter 2: Planning, Plotting and Puppetering  
  
Templeton continued waving a more of the farmers to the woods. Looking around he noticed Alexander having trouble encouraging some of the men, who were evidently miners based on their shovels and pickaxes, to take cover. "Is there a problem here?"  
  
"We ain't takin' no orders from no crab-faced boy!" answered one of the men belligerently. "We're 'ere ta git our town back! Not ta run inta the woods at the first sign of danger!" He shook his pickaxe in the air defiantly. "We may not 'ave been 'ere when these creeps attacked, but we're 'ere now! Right men?" Most of the men raised a loud cheer and began shouting at those behind the wall.  
  
Templeton looked beyond the men to see the Borg lining up on the ramparts. It was his first sight of the enemy and to tell the truth he wasn't that impressed either. Still, he had his orders and he knew from his experiences in Vietnam that the enemies' appearance can be deceiving. "Listen, fella, from what I heard these guys are dangerous. All I'm trying to do right now is to get you out of their line of fire so that you can help take them down later when we-"  
  
"Out of the line of fire?" exclaimed the man. Several of his fellow miners laughed. "We're almost a thousand feet from the walls! Nobody can shoot a arrow that far! And even if they did it wouldn't 'ave any accuracy left ta hit what its been aim at!"   
  
"I never said they would be shooting arrows," defended Templeton.  
  
"Oh, no?" exclaimed the rude man, "Then tell me what that is that each of those black-covered pieces of filth has in their arms, eh?"  
  
At first glance Templeton wanted to say rifles but on a hunch he used his binoculars to check. "Crossbows?"  
  
"What?" asked the loud miner straining with his eyes to see what the enemy had. "What are them 'crossbow' things?"  
  
Templeton didn't have time to explain so he just gave the basics. "They shoot farther with more accuracy than a regular bow. Now get into those trees."  
  
A few of the miners took off for the trees. The majority stayed around the loud man mostly out of intimidation. "We're stayin' right here! They know where we are! Let the cowards come out and fight!" Some of the miners began to cheer at the impromptu speech. Some of the others began scanning the area for cover.  
  
"Mr. Face?"  
  
Resigning the miners to their own fate, Templeton turned his attention to Alexander. "Just call me Face, Alexander."  
  
The young Klingon warrior just nodded toward the city. "See those two men running away from the village. I recognize one of them. He's a doctor or professor who travels through time and space. He was going to bring more help similar to how Q brought you."  
  
"Looks like he didn't find much help. He's only got one guy with him."  
  
*****  
  
A flash of light appeared at Xena's side. She ignored it.  
  
"Xena, how is it that I can always rely on you to find all the exciting spots in Greece?"  
  
"Just lucky I guess." She turned her head to regard the troublesome being. "What do you want, Ares? Can't you see that I'm busy?"  
  
"Xena, who is this?" asked Leela.  
  
"Trouble." Turning back to Ares she decided to be more direct. "Why are you here, Ares?"  
  
Ares stopped leering at Leela in order to answer Xena. "Would you believe I just wanted to see how you were doing?"  
  
"No. Try again."  
  
"Very well," he chuckled. "I had just returned to Olympus and what do you think I found? Everybody staring down at this place. Being the bold one of the family I decided to take a closer look."  
  
"Xena!" Autolycus gasped for air. With all the drinking he had done the night before and the run from the wall, during which the Doctor had actually pulled him along, Autolycus was all for collapsing at the warrior princess's feet. "What? pant where? gasp why?" Autolycus gave up trying to communicate, fell down on his butt, and put his hands on his head as if to try to keep it from exploding.  
  
"Hello again," said the Doctor with a cheerful smile to Xena and Leela. "Afraid things got a little out of hand back there. We could expect some trouble."   
  
Leela gave the Doctor a quick inspection with her eyes to make sure he wasn't hurt. Satisfied that he was all right she tore into him verbally. "What were you thinking going in there all alone?"  
  
"I wasn't alone," defended the Doctor. "I had K-9 with me." The Doctor quickly bent down and deposited the metal canine he had been carrying under his arm on the ground.   
  
"And who are these interruptions?" asked Ares, indicating the new arrivals.  
  
"We are the Borg," came the unexpectedly loud voice from the city. A voice that Xena recognized. "You will surrender all technological devices. You will surrender all metal items. You will surrender all unique life forms. Resistance is futile."  
  
Xena couldn't believe her eyes. That was Salmoneous up there making demands. What has he gotten himself into this time, she wondered.   
  
"Xena!"  
  
Xena turned to see Gabrielle trot up followed by Draco, Joxer and Tim O'Neill. I guess she gets to be the focus for the guys this time, thought Xena with just a hint of a roguish smile on her lips.  
  
"Hercules is over near those trees. He said we should get everybody to take cover," said the bard.  
  
"Sound advice. I think we should take it," commented the Doctor. Having said his part he motioned Leela over to help him get Autolycus to his feet and carry him toward the trees. K-9 dutifully followed his master and mistress. Kaleipus went along to move the rest of his people to shelter.  
  
"Xena? What is going on? Where did Autolycus come from? And what is Salmoneous doing up there speaking for those invaders?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm fixing to find out."  
  
"You will cease fleeing. You will comply with our demands," stated Salmoneous from the walls.  
  
"Yeah, like that's going to happen," commented Gabrielle snidely.  
  
"Everybody! Take Cover!" yelled Xena. "Now!"  
  
"Ah, the fun begins!" Ares laughed.  
  
"They're shooting!" exclaimed Draco. He quickly tackled Gabrielle to the ground and covered her with his body.  
  
Xena looked to see a large quantity of arrows flying from the village. Dodging two that came close to her, Xena saw the arrows hitting some of people who had not taken cover. To her amazement, she watched as those that had been hit suddenly began convulsing as gray veins slowly spread across their skin.  
  
"Now that's different. Effective and yet not so messy," observed the war god appraisingly to himself. "May even have possibilities."  
  
Xena drew and threw her chakrum in a single motion. The circular weapon flew toward those on the ramparts and bounced off of seven skulls before an invisible barrier around one of the drones deflected the rebounding weapon off its path and aimlessly into the woods.  
  
"Definite possibilities," murmured Ares.  
  
Xena scowled in frustration. "Draco. Get off of Gabrielle and get her to cover quick, before the next volley."  
  
"Too late. Here it comes," commented Ares almost absently.  
  
Xena knocked the arrows near her away with her sword while Ares grabbed one of the arrows out of the air to inspect it more closely. The arrow was metallic with a barbed point at one end. Holding it by the shaft, he tried to fathom the secrets from what he could see of its design. Suddenly two barbs, having come directly out of the shaft, pierced through his hand. He threw the arrow down with a yell. Feeling a throbbing in his hand he looked down at it in puzzlement. As a Olympian, all his hurts disappeared almost instantly, yet this one seemed to persistently want to stay on. He yelled in outrage as grayish veins slowly spread its way up his arm.  
  
"Ares?" Xena stared with eyes wide open.  
  
Ares tried to no avail to make the gray substance go away, but to his growing horror it kept advancing. Finally, in an act of frustration, Ares began firing bolts of lightning at the drones lining the ramparts.  
  
"Xena!"   
  
Xena turned her attention to Gabrielle who was being dragged from the open area by a persistent Draco. "You heard what the Doctor told us!" yelled Gabrielle. "He's going to be one of them now! Get out of there!"  
  
Ares had switched tactics and was now throwing lightning at the walls themselves, thus sending drones flying from their perch on the ramparts. As suddenly as everything started, it stopped. Xena just stood there. Slowly, the different men that had been hit with the infected arrows began to make their way to their feet. As one, they turned and slowly began to march toward the village.  
  
Xena glanced at Ares. His breathing was ragged and sweat covered his now gray brow. Their eyes met and she watched in revulsion as the last bit of individuality leaked from his eyes. Then he, too, turned to the village and she was left standing there alone.  
  
*****  
  
4 hours later  
The Brokious Mining Cave  
  
Dagwood dropped another armload of wood near the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Man, how is it that we always get stuck with the grunt work?"  
  
"I dunno, Tony."  
  
"And Tim get out of all this fun just because he's a Lieutenant. Like he's going to know how to plan an attack here on land. Tim was trained for underwater battle!"  
  
Dagwood just nodded as he went to go search for more wood.  
  
"Okay, that's enough wood, big guy."  
  
Dagwood nodded in understanding. "Tony?"  
  
Piccolo looked up at his big friend, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can I go watch with the others now?"  
  
Tony shrugged. "I don't see why not. There doesn't seem to be anything else to do till the others come up with a plan. As for me, I'm going to dry off near a fire. We're lucky this drizzle is letting up."   
  
Dagwood nodded and turned to go.  
  
"Hey, remember not to sit in the front. You'll block the view for the others, ya got that?"  
  
"Okay, Tony."  
  
The cave was massive with a number of large chambers. The miners that worked here had long ago established an area just off to the side for living quarters, kitchen and a meeting area. Seeing as this section of the cave seemed to have no valuable assets in the form of minerals, the miners were unwilling to let the space go to no use.  
  
Dagwood walked passed a number of farmers and miners with family members huddled together by various small fires. Some were trying to console each other, some were just taking comfort in the presence of their family members.   
  
As Dagwood walked past the meeting hall, the Amazons guards turned their heads to follow him. He had been puzzled by their reaction to him but being a genetic prototype, Dagwood was used to strange reactions. Tony had said it was just a female thing and that he should just ignore it, so he had. Nearing his goal he quietly made his way into the back and sat down.  
  
"-flew in from another time period and, boy, are my arms tired!"  
  
A couple of kids laughed while a majority of them just smiled. They didn't understand everything that was being said, but they could sense the intended humor in it. And sometimes that is all that is needed.  
  
"Servo, you can't fly just by flapping your arms," argued Crow.  
  
"What? Why not? Birds do it all the time."  
  
"Well, look at your arms. There tiny spindly things that can barely move," pointed out Crow. "Besides, birds have feathers."  
  
"Yeah, like having feathers helps emus and ostriches get off the ground."  
  
The golden robot puppet shook his head sadly. "Look, if you were meant to fly you'd have airplane wings and a propeller."  
  
Servo began to sob. "You just don't want me to fly!"  
  
The puppet stage wasn't much, really. Just an old cloth blanket strung out between two poles. But right now it meant the world to dozens of scared children, some of whom were already orphaned, others that would have to do without their parents while their parents were trying to help make things safe again  
  
"All right! All right! Let's approach this from a different angle. You said you just came from another time period."  
  
"Yep. Sure did," answered Tom Servo. All hints that the puppet was in any type of distress were gone. He was his old cheery self.  
  
"So what was it like traveling from one time period to another?" asked Crow  
  
Servo hesitated. "Well, it all happened rather suddenly."  
  
"You took snapshots, didn't you?"  
  
"Snapshots? Pictures? Why would I take pictures?"  
  
"Well, the pictures could have answered many of history's greatest questions."  
  
Servo was getting miffed. "Like what?"  
  
"Like did anything exciting actually happen during the Renaissance Era, did the Golden Gate Bridge ever look golden, and where did General Custer last stand anyway."  
  
"Well, actually the trip though history was rather instantaneous," defended Servo.  
  
"So no pictures, huh?"  
  
"Nope. But I'll see what I can do on the way back though."  
  
A woman leaned over the curtain and whispered for a moment while the robot puppets briefly ceased to move. When she had finished she quickly turned to leave while youthful eyes watched her suspiciously. As the two puppets went down below the cloth barrier the children found their suspicions validated.  
  
Murdock rose smiling to his audience. "Okay kids. The show will be temporally shut down on account of food. Clean your plates and we'll see about getting another show going for you. All right, see ya later. Hey, no running!"  
  
"That was good."  
  
Noting the leather she wore, he immediately decided she was one of the Amazons. "You like the humor?"  
  
"To be honest I didn't understand the humor. I was referring to your keeping the children occupied." She sat down in the front where some of the smaller children had been sitting. A few still lay there on blankets fast asleep. Reaching down she stroked the cheek of the baby centaur. The baby stirred briefly then continued to sleep.  
  
Solan approached quietly. "Ephiny, is it alright if I duck out to get a bite?"  
  
She grinned. "Kaleipus stuck you with babysitting duty, huh?"  
  
Solan sighed and nodded.  
  
"Go. I'd like to spend a little time with my son while I can."  
  
Solan quietly left.  
  
"Your son?" asked a bewildered Murdock.  
  
Ephiny gently twirled the front locks of her sleeping son's hair. "I've got the scars to prove it."  
  
Murdock looked down at the child's lower equine features. "I believe it." Feeling a little at ease with the sudden silence, Murdock sought for something to start up the conversation again. "And his father?"  
  
"Died. Shortly before Xenos was born."  
  
"Oh." After another moment of awkward silence he added, "Sorry."  
  
She ignored it. "I'm Ephiny."  
  
"Hi, I'm Murdock. Also infamously known as 'Howlin' Mad' Murdock."  
  
She gave him a good thorough look. "And are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
He grinned. "It really depends on who you ask."  
  
She grinned back. "I'm asking you."  
  
"Weeeell, let's just say I live up to my reputation most of the time."  
  
"Most of the time?"  
  
"How can I say this? I think that since I came here I have been in one crazy situation after another. And with everything else going crazy around me it just left me feeling rather normal and sane."  
  
She puzzled over that for a moment. "So it took a lot of craziness to make you feel sane?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay?" he urgently whispered. "I have a reputation to think about."  
  
*****  
  
Gabrielle used the thin trimmed branch she was using as a pointer to the north and west sections of the rugged map. "While we make preparations there, we should send small groups of younger Amazons to search these areas for any other people that may have escaped the initial Borg attack."  
  
Hannibal interrupted. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're counting your chickens before they hatch. As I understand it, the Amazons we met on the road are still waiting for their Reagent to arrive to decide if the Amazons will even be participating in this venture."  
  
Eponin leaned forward with a fierce look. "The Reagent's presence is mot necessary for a decision when the Queen of the Amazons is present!"  
  
Looking up from one of Gabrielle's scrolls, Tim glanced around at the women in the room. "Excuse me, I hate to express my ignorance but who is the Queen of the Amazons?" He was pretty sure it was Xena, but somehow he felt it might not be good to guess on this.  
  
Gabrielle somehow kept herself from giggling. That sure wouldn't be dignified, she thought. "Actually that would be me."  
  
"But-but-" stammered Tim. "You said you were a bard!"  
  
"I am," she answered, as though that explained everything. "It's a long story and we still have a lot of planning yet to do. I'll lend you the scroll that that particular story is on or tell it to you later, if you like."  
  
"Um." He looked around at the various people giving him a glare for holding up the already long meeting. "Okay."  
  
Gabrielle found herself smiling at him longer than was probably appropriate for a war council. Turning away, she quickly changed the subject. "And Colonel Smith, you can count on the Amazons to be there." The Amazons guards at the door stood straighter and gave off a warlike attitude.  
  
Mr. Homm walked through the doorway so silently that each Amazons in the room reflexively reached for their weapon. It was only when they saw that he was armed with a tray of tea and deserts that they relaxed their guard again.  
  
"I was wondering what was keeping you," complained Lwaxana.  
  
Xena scowled. "I'm sure we could get a lot more accomplished if we just hold off on the snacks."  
  
"Hey, those smell good!"  
  
Xena rolled her eyes. "Gabrielle, you're not helping."  
  
*****  
  
Solan chewed slowly at his biscuit. The berries inside cut the blandness of the biscuit, though his mind barely registered the food he was consuming. He was thinking of one of those he called friend. The incident in particular that he was dwelling on was when Xena found him after she had gotten off the clearing that the Borg were firing on. She had wrapped him in a tight hug and had not let go until Gabrielle had insisted they go. Even then, Xena watched his every move. If she hadn't been one of his heroes and a friend of his father's, then he was not sure he would have been able to put up with it.  
  
A small sound made him aware that he was no longer alone. A quick glance let him know it was the new girl with the three little horns on her forehead, Naomi.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Go play with the other kids."  
  
"I don't know them."  
  
"So, you don't know me either."  
  
"I know you better than I know them."  
  
Solan decided not to argue against her logic. Kaleipus had warned him about the logic of females. He peeked through the hole in the wall again. "She's reaching for it again."  
  
Naomi moved closer to peer into the hole that Solan had been watching through. Inside were a number of people making plans on fighting the Borg. "Who's reaching for what?"  
  
"Xena. She keeps reaching for her chakram. She lost it when she used it against the Borg. It was deflected into the woods and with everything that has been going on she hasn't had time to retrieve it."  
  
"Oh." After a moment Naomi thought to ask, "What's a chakrum?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain." Solan moved to leave.  
  
"Hey, you're going to go get that chakrum thing, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but don't tell anybody." He made his way down the hall of the cavern toward the entranceway. He had only gone a little ways when he noticed he was being followed. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I'm going with you," she stated.  
  
"Now why would I let you go with me?"  
  
"I can think of two. First, if I go with you then I can't tell anyone what you are doing. Second, you're going into an area that has the Borg nearby and I know all about the Borg."  
  
Solan looked doubtful.  
  
"My best friend used to be a Borg drone," she explained.  
  
"Fine. Come then if you want to." Solan decided that Kaleipus was right. It just doesn't pay to argue with females.  
  
*****  
  
"We can not use this place for shelter."  
  
Xena scowled. "And I say we can."  
  
Riker wanted to take a phaser out and stun both of them. Bracing his wounded leg, he leaned forward from his seat to address Seven. "What's wrong with location? It's more than large enough to suit our needs, it has three good entrances beside the main one, plenty of wood and food, and it is in a very defensible location."  
  
"It's the minerals."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The drones that can to this alternate universe were only able to bring a few replicators with them for essential items. Everything else must either be assimilated or produced by whatever means necessary."  
  
"You said something similar to that in the van," stated Riker.  
  
"Yes. Right now, because of the technologically deficient nature of this time-period, the Borg have to begin creating everything they will need for a cube ship from what they can find around them. Currently, a factory is being formed in that village. Eventually they will seek out metals to use in that factory. And the closest plentiful supply of metals I have been able to scan for reside in this mine."  
  
"They plan to build a Borg ship here?" asked Alexander. "For what purpose?"  
  
"Earth is just the bridge they had to use in order for the Slider technology to work with the least difficulties. They do not want simply the people and knowledge of this world," answered Seven of Nine, "but of all the knowledge of all the sentients in this universe."  
  
Alexander found that he was having a hard time swallowing. Hercules and Iolaus stood in the background with Lwaxana as she tried to describe the concepts of other planets and alien races to them. Hannibal whispered something to Gabrielle that caused her to chuckle but B.A. just growled at the whole situation.  
  
Riker ran his hand through his beard. "Seven, in your 'expert' opinion do you have any idea when the Borg would come here?"  
  
Seven thought for a moment. "It depends on the material they had available to them in the village."  
  
"Ah," the Doctor said as he walked passed the Amazon guards before they could react. They were only stopped from grabbing him when Gabrielle waved them back. "I believe I can help you there."  
  
"Oh, I suppose you were able to take stock of everything they had when you foolhardily ventured in there," asked Riker snidely.  
  
"Even better," grinned the Doctor. "He did." He pointed to the little mechanical unit that followed him.  
  
Seven gave the little robot dog a thoughtful look. "Can he download this data onto this PADD." She held the PADD in her hand for K-9 to take.  
  
"K-9, do as she asks."  
  
"Yes, master." The little robot's antenna ears began moving back and forth as data was transferred to the device Seven held.  
  
"Intriguing," commented Seven as she began to study the data. "And efficient." K-9 waved his tail at the compliment.  
  
A flash of light brought forth Aphrodite. "Can you believe the audacity of them?"  
  
Hercules, noting that she had been crying, quickly came to his half-sister's side. "The audacity of who?" he asked.   
  
"Everybody on Olympus." She blew her nose in a handkerchief that came out of nowhere. "They've barred all entry to Olympus because of what happened to Ares. Like that was my fault of something."  
  
"But Ares was the one who was infected, not you."  
  
"They're scared," stated Xena as she idly poked at the fire. "Ares told me how they were all watching when he came down here. You know how paranoid they get when something is found that can actually hurt them."  
  
Hercules nodded in agreement. Addressing Aphrodite he asked, "Did they tell you anything?"  
  
She sniffed for a moment as she tried to regain some of her composure. "Not really. But I was there at the gate when they fired down lightning at the city."  
  
"They destroyed it?"  
  
"Ha! Would I be here crying on your shoulder letting my eyes get all puffy if they had succeeded?"  
  
"I take it that the Borg prevailed?" asked Iolaus.  
  
"You got it, stud muffin." She wiped her eyes clear of tears. "At first buildings were crashing down left and right. Almost half of the town was gone. Then some barrier came up and wouldn't let the lightning through any more."  
  
"A defensive shield--a force field," commented Seven. "They are further that I thought in some areas."  
  
"I'm surprised they had the energy for it," pondered Riker.  
  
"I don't think they did. I believe the very lightning used to attack them was harnessed to charge the shields."  
  
Hercules ignored the side commentary not having the schooling to understand their technical terms. "Do they know what is happening to Ares right now?"  
  
Aphrodite tried to stand strong. "Yes. Mostly those 'things' keep looking him over."  
  
"That is common with all new species encountered by the Borg," stated Seven. "An examination is preformed to understand the abilities and compatibility of deferent organisms in order to more efficiently assimilate them. The very fact that they have not assimilated him yet means that they are currently unable to do so effectively."  
  
"Effectively?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"In order to make a new species more effective for the Collective, a extensive analysis is done to categorize that species' genetic makeup. If the new host has characteristics that the Collective would like to exploit, a careful study would be conducted to see how various Borg implants might hinder or augment that characteristic."  
  
"And the first thing they choose is a so-called 'god of war? Charming," muttered the Doctor. "Brings new meaning to 'picking up a bad habit'."  
  
"But since this guy was infected with the nano-probes," exclaimed Alexander. "Doesn't that make him a Borg right away?"  
  
"That is only the first process in becoming a drone. If the second process is not accomplished after a certain length of time, then the nanoprobes will begin converting the genetic material of its host to transform it."  
  
"Great, a techno-butterfly," muttered Riker.  
  
"And this is what is happening to Ares?" Xena asked.  
  
"No, his physiology would be far to unique. The nano-probes would only go onto second stage assimilation if the species infected was familiar to it, or at least very similar."  
  
"So he's on hold for now?" asked Riker.  
  
"In my 'expert' opinion, yes."  
  
"Okay then, let's go back to planning attacks, shall we?" Riker was thinking another hypo-spray would have felt good just then, but he wanted--no he needed--to be clear-headed right now.  
  
"Yes, planning is good." The Doctor pulled out a sack from one of the many pockets in his coat. "Would anyone like a jelly baby? They really help when you want to think." He quickly popped two in his mouth, offering the rest to the others.  
  
"Oh wow! Do the colors represent different flavors? How many colors are there? I can't believe how good these are! Xena, you've got to try one of these!" The Doctor left the bag with Gabrielle as Xena glared at him.  
  
Hannibal chomped on his unlit cigar. "What I don't understand is how every single one these drones can adapt to an attack that had just worked against them just moments before?"  
  
Alexander fielded this question. He was feeling a little out of the loop being the youngest in the room and was trying to express his participation. "They have a type of communication system that lets them know what ever one of them is doing at the same time."  
  
"Like surveillance cameras?" asked B.A..  
  
Alexander fidgeted. He wasn't sure they were using the same concepts, considering he was used to technology four hundred years ahead of them. "What one drone sees, the rest of the drones see at the same time."  
  
"Waitaminute!" squealed the love goddess. "You take down one ugly and the rest can't be hurt that same way, right?"  
  
Hercules stepped up. "Um, maybe you should leave this up to-"  
  
"In a minute," interrupted Aphrodite. "Now the key is, what one of the fashionably-depressed sees they all see! You see?" The room was silent with staring people. "Reminds me when I tried wearing plaid once," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Aphrodite," Gabrielle reluctantly put the bag of jelly babies down. "You're not going to try make a drone fall in love with you so that they will all fall in love with you, are you."  
  
Aphrodite thought about it. "No, but do you think that might work?"  
  
Xena went to rescue Gabrielle. "Aphrodite, why don't you leave this for us to take care of. You can go back to one of your temples and wait for the outcome."  
  
"As If! I'm taking a page from my big bro Hercules and I'm going to stand up to the bad guys."   
  
"Aphrodite," Hercules thought furiously of what he could say. "It's going to get dangerous. I think you should-"  
  
"You don't think I could do it, do you?"  
  
"You saw what they did to Ares. They would most likely be aiming for you, too, now that they know what they are looking for."  
  
"I concur," agreed Seven.  
  
"Fine!" She stamped her foot in protest. "I'll do my plan without you. I'll show you and all those on Olympus I can get things done. I just need a little help-"  
  
Tim walked into the room past the Amazon sentries. "Sorry about being so long. I took a wrong turn somewhere back there. Did I miss much?"  
  
Aphrodite smiled as she looked him over. "Perfect."  
  
*****  
  



	3. Chapter 3. It's late. Do you know where ...

Chapter 3 - It's late. Do you know where your children are?  
  
Xena walked quietly down the chiseled halls leading to the small cavern dubbed the 'theater'. Down in front near the sleeping bodies of over a dozen children, two figures talked in hushed tones. Xena took in the sight easy enough but raised her eyebrows when she heard them giggling. "Excuse me."  
  
Both looked up in surprise. Xena could see the regret in both of their eyes, as if it were one of those rare moments that two people have where they are just innocently enjoying each others company suddenly ends. Still, the happiness of the moment was lingering enough that they held hands.  
  
"Hello, Xena," whispered Ephiny with a guilty smile. "This is Murdock. Have you met?"  
  
"No. But I believe I met two of his friends. Colonel Smith and Sergeant Baracus."  
  
Murdock waved from where he was sitting. "Hey there. Planning session go all right?"  
  
"Pretty much. Your Colonel has some rather unique ideas. I wouldn't like to have to go up against them."  
  
"That's the Colonel for you. Always has a plan."  
  
Xena grinned. "So what have you two been up to instead of being in the planning session with the rest of us."  
  
The two blushed to Xena's surprise. "Ah, well," Murdock began, "the Colonel said the kids were getting underfoot so I put together a little show to entertain the kids to calm them down and so the parents could have time to make this place livable. It seemed like it was a success."  
  
"From what I heard it was," commented Xena, "but I was more interested in the whereabouts of the absent Amazon Regent."  
  
Murdock shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't say."  
  
Xena's eyes raised in mock surprise.  
  
"Um, actually you could say. She's referring to me."  
  
Murdock's eyes widened slightly in surprise but didn't show any other concern at hearing of her position.  
  
"So?" grilled the warrior princess. "What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"When I got here I heard that the meeting had already begun and that Gabrielle was attending it so I thought I would take a moment to see how my son was doing before getting trapped in the meeting with the rest of you."  
  
Xena looked down to see Ephiny's left hand resting gently on her son's head as he slept. A moment of longing gripped her heart as she thought of her own son that she had given up to Kaleipus to raise long ago.  
  
"-got to talking about childhood stories and lost all track of time."   
  
Xena shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry what was that?"  
  
Ephiny looked up with a little concern. "I said I was just going to watch him for a little while till Solan returns from getting a bite to eat. The two of us got to talking so that I didn't notice the time it was taking for the boy to return."  
  
Murdock looked at his watch. "That was over two hours ago." He looked up sheepishly. "I didn't know we were waiting for the boy to return or I would have said something sooner. Sorry."  
  
"Solan's missing?" asked Xena with alarm.  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly," replied Murdock, "but we do know that he is absent from this room." Noting her concern he added, "These caverns and the mines built into them are pretty extensive. He could just be exploring."  
  
Xena turned to go look for her son. She considered asking the others but only she, Gabrielle, and Kaleipus knew that Solan was her child. Even now she didn't dare let it be know that she had a child; for then Solan would become a target for all of her enemies. She especially couldn't let it be known with Draco close by.  
  
"Wait," Murdock rose unsteadily onto his sleeping legs, "I'll-"  
  
"Hey, fool!" B.A. Baracus charged into the room as Xena exited. Seeing the sleeping children sleeping around the room the big man automatically lowered his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Colonel wants us to build something so hurry up. It's getting dark out and we need to get some supplies from the van."  
  
Murdock turned to Ephiny. "Well, duty calls. We'll talk later?"  
  
Ephiny smiled. "Definitely."  
  
****  
  
"I'm not happy about that," stated the half-god.  
  
"Neither is Xena, but his recent history does show that he is trying to change."   
  
"Trying to change?" exclaimed Iolaus. "He's still running around leading a band of murderers and thugs!"  
  
"True, but he forces them to only fight for good," Gabrielle defended half-heartedly. Then she smiled in spite of herself "And if in case you haven't noticed, it's making his men more miserable than any stretch of time in a prison would do... and probably more good, too."  
  
"His men are what had Herc and I following him in the first place."  
  
Hercules nodded. "In one of the port villages, a law official was trying to arrest one of Draco's men for a list of crimes longer than my arm. But Draco came forward and stated that he had already enlisted the man on a 'crusade for redemption'."  
  
"And no one wanted to argue with Draco." Gabrielle took a quick sip of juice. "So the local authorities sent for you two, fearing Draco was up to something."  
  
Iolaus nodded. "He does have a reputation."  
  
Gabrielle bit her lip. "For now, let's just keep an eye on them. We could use any extra help we can get." Seeing the doubt in their eyes she decided to use her ace. "You gave Xena a chance."  
  
Xena came hurriedly into the room before either man could say anything. "Solan's missing. I've searched everywhere in the caverns. I need help looking outside."  
  
Gabrielle moved to comfort her. "Maybe he's just exploring somewhere. Kids are like that, you know?"  
  
"All I know is that he's missing!" Hercules and Iolaus looked at each other in confusion. Xena took a deep breath and sighed. "He's my son. Nobody knows, not even him."  
  
Iolaus's mouth dropped open. Hercules, having been a parent, reached forward and took hold of her arm. "We'll help you find him."  
  
*****  
  
"C'mon already. Can't you move any faster? Let's hustle, people."  
  
Tony Piccolo paused to catch his breath. "Are you sure you're the goddess of love and not the goddess of drill-sergeants?"  
  
"Look, we're on a timetable here. Don't you guys get that?"  
  
Dagwood lumbered forward half-pulling half-dragging a barely conscious Autolycus along. "No, what does it mean, pretty lady?"  
  
"The name's Aphrodite, stud. Don't forget it."  
  
"Um, okay. But my name is really Dagwood and not Stud."  
  
She gave him the once over. "Trust me. It's stud. And to answer your question, being on a timetable means we gotta hurry. Now move it!"  
  
Tim hurried after the others. Turning to his doppelganger on this world he asked, "Is she always like this?"  
  
"Not really," Joxer replied. "I think she's just trying to prove something to herself. Or to her family."  
  
"So do you walk around like this all the time?"  
  
Joxer looked confused. "How else would we get anywhere?"  
  
"Right. Of course." Tim sighed in frustration. His legs ached. He was wet and tired. He had no idea how he was going to explain all this to Captain Hudson once that got back to the SeaQuest. If they got back to the SeaQuest. On top of everything, all he could think about was Gabrielle. There was something about her that just made him want to stop everything and stare into her eyes. "Any idea where we're going?'  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wonderful." Gritting his teeth he hurried to catch up with those in front.  
  
Autolycus moaned pitifully. "Please, just kill me. Don't keep making me walk. I can't take it."  
  
"Do you want a drink of water?"  
  
Autolycus nodded weakly. With a skin of water in his hand he drank, briefly stopping to cough. "Where are we going in such a hurry anyway?"  
  
Dagwood looked up expectantly at Aphrodite. The love goddess crossed her arms and scowled. After a minute of looking at Dagwood's innocent face she folded. "Fine. We're going to a secret cave where Athena has some of her more valuable items kept."  
  
"If it's a secret cave than how do you know about it?" asked Tim as he came up followed by Joxer.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly a secret--at least to the other gods--but no mortals know about it."  
  
"So what do you need us for? Is it guarded by a dragon?" Joxer asked while trying to be intimidating by waving his sword around.  
  
"Dragons, right." Tony laughed at the thought until he saw how serious Joxer was taking this and remembered where he was. "Uh, how big would this dragon be exactly? It doesn't breathe fire, does it? Because I don't do fire-breathing dragons."  
  
"Chill, there's no dragon," answered Aphrodite.  
  
"Then what do you need us for?" asked Tony.  
  
"Well, actually you are just help for him." Tony and Tim let their gaze follow to where her finger was pointing to the barely conscious form of Autolycus.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Tony.  
  
*****  
  
Xena walked away from a bewildered female centaur. Casting her eyes around in search, she still did not find what she sought. Xena walked into the kitchen purposely so that even the three fat women that had diligently claimed it as their domain didn't dare confront her, but instead looked with deep interest at what was in the bottom of the pots they were stirring.  
  
"Pardon me," called out a man carrying two large bags of vegetables. He passed the leather-clad warrior and deposited the food in one of the corners being used as a pantry. "Well, ladies. You will have to recruit someone else if you want anything else brought in. My colonel has found some higher priority things for me to do. You know how it is." He gave the three cooks a wink and a smile to which they blushed appreciatively. Turning away he almost walked directly into Xena. "Whoa, d‚j… vu. Didn't I just almost run into you a moment ago?" He tried to put on the charm but could tell almost instantly that it was a wasted effort.  
  
"Have you seen the boy known as Solan?"  
  
"Uh, the kid carrying his father's sword around with him? Adopted by the chief centaur? Yeah, I've seen him."  
  
"Where is he?" She tried not to sound urgent about it.  
  
Templeton just chuckled. "He just took a step out for a bit. No need to worry."  
  
Xena grabbed Face by the shoulders. "Where is he exactly. Tell me everything you know."  
  
"What are you? His mother?" He instantly regretted the comment when she began squeezing hard on some pressure points on his shoulders. "All right already. He went outside with that girl Naomi. He looked like he was going to show her something. Probably some kids' hangout. They mentioned a name. I think it the name of the place they were going. The Chakrum. Yeah, that's where they were going. To the Chakrum."  
  
Xena let go of Templeton. Her face went pale. "Oh, no," she whispered  
  
Face rubbed his shoulders tenderly. "Lady, you have got to lighten up a little. I know that-"  
  
"The chakrum isn't a place," she managed to say. "It's a weapon."  
  
"Why the special interest about that? He wasn't happy with his father's sword?"  
  
"It's a weapon of mine," she stated. "And I lost it near Brokious, the village where we encountered the Borg. And he's gone to retrieve it for me."  
  
*****  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Do you have to keep asking that?" Tim was not happy. This was not anywhere close to how he had been planning to spend his liberty from SeaQuest. Even worse, he was no longer around that charming woman who had turned out to be Amazon royalty.  
  
"Well, no one is tellin' me anything, so I'm just gonna keep asking." Tony was just as riled up as Tim, but more ornery, so he was more willing to let the others share his feelings.  
  
"You might as well give it a rest, short stuff," responded Aphrodite, "because we've arrived."  
  
"We have?" Tim and Tony looked around at the landscape around them and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Hey! It sure was lucky that the cave was close by so that we didn't have to hike for a long time." A weary Tim and Tony scowled at Joxer. "What?"  
  
Dagwood gently set Autolycus down on a clear patch of grass. "Do you want some more water?"  
  
"No thank-" He thought about it a moment and considered what he was going to be doing very shortly. "Yeah, and some bread and a little cheese, too."  
  
Dagwood passed over the skin of water. "I don't have any cheese or bread."  
  
Before Autolycus could complain Joxer brought out the items he had requested. "Yeah, this should help jump start me." He took a small bite of the cheese and washed it down with a swig from the water skin. "Now, Aphrodite, tell us what it is you brought us here for in sure an awful hurry."  
  
Aphrodite waved her hand and section of ground close by opened up. A mist rose from the opening as new air flowed into the dark hole. "Inside there -- far inside there -- Athena has locked up some of the most valuable and deadliest items that she has ever come across. What I want you boys to do is go down there and bring me one item in particular that, if I am right, should take care of those badly-dressed Borgs."  
  
Joxer was puzzled. "So why didn't Athena come down and use it herself? You said that even the gods were concerned with what was going on down here with the Borg."  
  
"That's just it. Athena thought the weapons were to powerful, so she designed a special place to put them to keep them safe and away from everyone. Not even she can get at them. No god or goddess dares enter because once inside they become as mortal as, well, a mortal. If that wasn't bad enough, the whole place is booby-trapped so that no one could survive trying to get to where the weapons are kept."  
  
Tim was feeling uneasy about the whole thing. "And where do we fit into this?"  
  
"You don't" Autolycus took another bite of the cheese. "That's where I come in. You guys are just my help." He gave the love goddess a questioning look. "So, 'Dite, do you know what I can expect in there?"  
  
She shrugged. "The most dangerous, inventive, and effective safeguards ever devised."  
  
"Now Athena is the goddess of wisdom-"  
  
"And tactical warfare," added Aphrodite.  
  
The thief frowned. "So you think I can do this, huh?"  
  
"I figured it was worth a shot."  
  
"Your confidence in me is overwhelming. By the by, what exactly is it you want me to bring out of there?"  
  
She looked a little uncomfortable about sharing that information but knew it was necessary since she would not be entering. She told exactly what it was and what it could do.  
  
Autolycus became very pale and the bread fell out of his hands. Joxer fainted. Tim and Tony talked in excited, yet nervous, hushed tones with each other. Dagwood examined a caterpillar on top of a mushroom.  
  
"That's," Autolycus finally managed to say, "that's down there?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And the other gods know about that?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Even Ares?"  
  
"Oh course."  
  
"And he never tried to get it out of there?"  
  
"Well, duh! Of course he tried. He's been trying for a hundred years now. Can't even get past the first level."  
  
"But you think that I have what it takes to bypass all the traps that your brainy sister would have put up and then bring you THAT?"   
  
"I think your chances are better than Ares had. Whether or not you could actually do it - well..." She left the thought hanging there purposely.  
  
Autolycus winced. She had gone right for his vulnerable spot. His ego. "Lady, you're dangerous."  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Love can be dangerous. Now, everybody get down there!"  
  
*****  
  
Xena ran down the path as fast as she could in the darkness. Following her were a few of the available people on hand when she had left the cave. Leela ran side-by-side with the female warrior. Behind her came Hercules, who easily kept the pace. Alexander jogged beside the half-god, feeling inadequate but desperate to prove his capability. Draco, who Xena had told not to come, followed defiantly. Templeton "Face" Peck barely kept up with the former warlord. Behind the wanted military fugitive came five determined Amazon warriors, all eager for some type of action and a closer look at this new foe, the Borg. It was only with the threat of physical violence that Xena had convinced one of their number to go seek out Gabrielle, who was still searching the mining tunnels, to tell her they had a lead of Solan.  
  
Xena mentally beat herself mercilessly for not keeping better track of her son, even if he didn't know he was her son. He's as bad as Gabrielle was when she first started traveling with me, she thought. The thought warmed her for some reason. The thought of spending time with her son instead of just getting to see him after years had passed cheered her. If we get through all this, maybe I should take him with me. Kaleipus wouldn't be happy about that. I'll have to talk to Gabrielle about this and really think this through. A lot would be affected by this. Her thoughts raced in her head even as her feet raced on the ground. Leela had to grab her shoulder to keep her from running into the open field. "What are they doing?"  
  
Draco snorted. "You used to be a warlord. What do you think they are doing? They're gathering resources."  
  
Xena hated to admit it but Draco was right.   
  
Out in the clearing before the small town of Brokious, drones moved about in the moonlight, gathering items that had been discarded by those fleeing from the village.  
  
"This is bad," Alexander whispered to himself as he watched a drone lift a metal frying pan out of the grass where it had been dropped when the villagers had first fled. Hercules was the only one to hear the young Klingon, so he asked him why. "If they are out here scrounging for materials, then they have already used everything in the village."   
  
"So?"  
  
"So once they finish collecting the meager pickings out here, they are going to go to the next closest location for available materials."  
  
Hercules nodded in understanding. "And that would be the caverns we have everyone in."  
  
Alexander tapped his combadge. "Alexander to Riker."   
  
"Riker here."  
  
Hercules raised his eyebrows in surprise at this strange -- but effective -- means of communication.  
  
"Sir, it looks like the Borg may be coming to the caverns sooner than we thought. I'm sending some readings I'd like Seven of Nine to speculate on."  
  
"Will do. Have you found the children yet?"  
  
"We just got here and have found no sign of them. We will be searching the area shortly."  
  
"Very well. Riker out."  
  
Leela walked over which caused the two men to suddenly notice that a majority of the group they had run with had already gone. "Hercules, if you would search over in that direction up to the river area. I have chosen the section going toward those two hills. Alexander, I would like you to search the area between our two sections. The others have already gone to search their areas."  
  
The two men nodded.  
  
"Where is the one called Face?" she asked.  
  
Hercules shrugged. "Maybe he couldn't keep up? We were going at a fast pace."  
  
"No, he was right behind us till the end," defended Alexander. He had only spent a short time with Templeton, but he had come to like him as a friend. "I think he started looking for the kids as soon as we got here."  
  
****  
  
Lwaxana hummed softly to herself as she watched over the children in the designated 'theater'. When the Borg had attacked the village infecting people indiscriminately, families were separated from each other as some became part of the Collective, others were killed trying to defend their home and loved ones, the rest were scattered in the hills as they escaped and it would take time before every living and non-borged family member would be reunited. Many mothers and fathers had already come to look over the children in the room hoping to find one of their own. Most left in despair.   
  
Lwaxana had chosen to look after the frightened and lonely children as some as she discovered that the children had been left to themselves like unwanted orphans. Lwaxana knew that it had not been done on purpose. Almost everybody had lost somebody to the Borg. All the adults were either too focused on their grief or their desire for vengeance to really take the effort needed to meet the needs of the misplaced children.  
  
Hearing the whimpers of a child in a fitful sleep she softly hummed a tune as she reached out telepathically to sooth the child's troubled dreams. It was not the first time she had done this tonight and it would not be the last time, either.  
  
The cloth curtain over the entrance parted as the old centaur, Kaleipus, entered. He surveyed the room looking over the two dozen children sprawled out in sleep on blankets and furs. He glanced over at Lwaxana, who was sitting down with a small child on her lap sleeping. In the corner, Mr. Homm sat with two small children sleeping in his arms. "I'm grateful for what you have done here."  
  
She nodded. "I wasn't doing anything at the moment and besides, somebody needed to be here for them, the poor lost lambs."  
  
By her side a clay jar shook gently. Kaleipus reached for his knife.  
  
"Relax, there's nothing there that would harm anyone."  
  
Kaleipus hesitated. "What is in there, Ambassador?"  
  
She bit her lip for a moment but could tell from his thoughts he wasn't about to let the issue go until he knew. "It's Odo. He's...resting."  
  
"The shapeshifter?"  
  
"Yes. His people have to rest after a prolonged time of being solid. When they rest they revert to a liquid form for about an hour. I'm just keeping an eye on him to see that he's not disturbed."  
  
"But he's - the pot's shaking!"  
  
"Oh, he's dreaming. That's all."  
  
"I see." Kaleipus took another look around before turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, you're looking for Solan?" inquired the telepath seeing the boy in his mind. "Xena and the others went to go find him down by the village."  
  
"The village!" cried the centaur. "But the Borg are there!"  
  
Lwaxana glared at him as several children started to wake up crying. The old centaur beat a hasty retreat to search for others that would have more answers than he had such as why no one had informed him that his adopted son was missing.  
  
*****  
  
"It came in around here."  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if we looked while it was daylight out?"  
  
"You're the one who asked to come along. If you wanted to wait till daylight, then you could have waited. As for me, I'm for action like my father."  
  
"I never knew my father," said Naomi quietly. "All I know of him is what my mother has told me."  
  
Solan hung his head. "I never met my father either. Kaleipus has told me that he was very brave and good with a sword. I never met my mother either though Xena says that she'd be proud of me."  
  
Naomi frowned. "I thought Xena was your mother."  
  
"Nah. We're just good friends."  
  
"Are you related to her at all?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You look a lot like her. And then there's the way she-"  
  
"Hey! There it is." He pointed up into a tree where the moonlight glinted off of something metallic. "It's caught in those branches." He hurriedly climbed in his excitement to claim his prize.  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
Bracing himself, Solan tugged hard on the chakrum trying to get the circular weapon out of where it was imbedded in a thick tree branch. With caution he used his father's sword to pry the chakrum loose. After a moment he managed to get the correct leverage and freed the weapon. It fell before he could grab it and landed in the thorn bushes below the tree.  
  
"I'll get it," responded Naomi. The half human/half K'tarian girl carefully reached out her hand to retrieve the metallic ring. "Got it!" Hearing a sound behind her she turned to see a drone advancing toward her. Seeing herself trapped by the thorn bushes around her she screamed as the drone came closer.  
  
Solan launched himself from the tree hitting the drone with his father's sword before he collided with it. Regaining his feet he hurried away only stopping to pull the sword out of the dead drone. The boy swallowed as he tried to keep himself from throwing up. He wiped the blade on a mossy path to get the blade clean of the light colored fluids.  
  
He froze when a hand touched his shoulder. Realizing it was just Naomi he relaxed until he noticed how hard she was gripping him. "Are you all right?"  
  
She ignored the question and pointed in front of them which was the only way out with all the briars that were in this part of the forest. Two more drones were walking toward them.  
  
Solan lifted his sword as he prepared to give a good account of himself. Naomi whimpered in spite of herself. Suddenly four shots rang out and the two drones fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Xena jumped as she heard the loud cracks that sounded similar to a thunderclap. Pinpointing the location the best she could in the dark she began to run toward where she thought the sound had originated from. Even though the sound had been loud, she knew she wasn't close to its source.  
  
***  
  
The two children held each other in terror that the loud noise the shots had made. Neither the boy from ancient Greece or the girl from the twenty-fourth century had heard such a sound before and seeing the results in the form of the two dead drones had not made them feel any more secure about it.   
  
A figure hurried up to them in the dark. "You kids all right?"  
  
They both breathed sighs of relief as they recognized the voice. "Face?"  
  
The A-Team member stepped into the moonlight to reveal a smile. "You kids have no idea how much trouble your in. C'mon, let's get you-" His face contorted in pain as he suddenly turned and fired two more shots into one of the fallen drones at him feet. The drone fell back dead extracting the tubules it had used to inject nano-probes into Templeton's body.  
  
"Face?" Solan reached a hand to the staggering man.  
  
Templeton 'Face' Peck looked up at the two children, his face and hands already began showing signs of the metallic veins spreading under his skin. "Run!" he cried. "Run away!"  
  
And they did.  
  
*****  
  



	4. Chapter 4: The one thing in life you can...

Chapter 4: The one thing in life you can be sure of is trouble!  
  
  
Hearing the approaching figures before he could see them, Draco crouched down to wait for them. As they were about to pass him, he stood up and grabbed the two. "Well, look at what we have here!"  
  
"Let go!" cried one of the children.  
  
"You know, my mother always told me that children were trouble. And you kids sure proved that." He paused in reflection. "So did I, come to think of it."  
  
"We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," said the girl with tear sparkling in the moonlight as they flowed down her cheek.  
  
"I said let go!" said the boy now with some anger replacing his fear. With determination, Solan bit hard on the former warlord's arm.  
  
Draco grabbed the boy and pulled him close. Chuckling, he noted that the boy's face held no fear. Instead there was a cold determined look there. A familiar look. "Well, this is a night for surprises. Boy, I do believe I know who your mother is."  
  
Solan was not impressed. "So? She died when I was born."  
  
Draco's eyebrows raised in surprised. The boy didn't appear to be lying. "You might want to check your facts, boy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Before he could answer, Draco found himself pulled away from the children and thrown up against a tree. He smiled when he recognized his attacker. "Hello, Xena. I found your little runaways."  
  
"Give me a reason, Draco!"  
  
"For what?" he mockingly responded.  
  
"Give me a reason not to kill you! Right here, right now!"  
  
"How about the fact that I've reformed?"  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that? Do you really think anyone is just going to forget all things you've done and believe that you've changed just because you've said so?"  
  
His eyes filled with anger. "I believe that is almost the same thing I said to you when you first reformed," he stated coldly.  
  
"I'm not buying it!"  
  
"You want more reasons not to kill me? I'll give you two. And they are standing right over there."  
  
In spite of herself she looked. Two pairs of wide terrified eyes stared back at her. In her anger she had forgotten the presence of the two children. It was with great reluctance that she let Draco go.  
  
"I may not be doing things the way you did, Xena, but I am changing. For Gabrielle and for myself. And I'm even doing one better than you. I've been giving others the same chance to reform that I have."  
  
"Enough! We're not going into this now. We have to get everyone to safety."  
  
Leela trotted up. "You found them." She looked over the two frightened children. "Are you two all right?"  
  
"Leela," Xena interrupted before the children could answer. "Go get the others so we can get out of here. I'm going to go ahead with Solan and Naomi."  
  
"Wait," Draco called out to Leela. "I'll go with you. I don't feel particularly welcome here."  
  
Xena watched the two go before she turned back to the kids.   
  
"Here." Naomi timidly handed the woman the chakrum.  
  
"Do you to have any idea how much danger you put yourselves in? And for this? I was going to get it later when it was safer."  
  
Naomi burst out crying. Solan bit his lip as he tried to keep a tear from forming in his eye. "Yes, we know."  
  
Xena was a little taken back at this reaction. "Something bad happened?"  
  
"Yeah," was all he could say. He held Naomi closely as she wept for Face.  
  
*****  
  
Alexander rounded a tree and almost ploughed into a drone. He turned back a few yards and decided to see what it was up once he realized it wasn't coming after him. It also wasn't alone. Five drones walked in single file through the wet woods in the moonlight.  
  
The drones moved slowly but surely through the brush. After a few moments they came upon the bodies of two drones lying on the ground. Instead of taking the neural processor and letting the dead drone disintegrate, as was the normal procedure for dead drones; the drones picked up the bodies two drones to dead one. The fifth drone walked over to a figure sitting in the shadows. Taking the figure by the arm, the drone began its walk back to the village.  
  
Alexander gasped in horror as the new figure came into the moonlight. He recognized instantly that it was Templeton. He also recognized that his friend was now in the first stage of becoming a drone.  
  
He aimed his pulse rifle with regret. He held his breath as he tried not to contemplate what he was about to do. After a moment he lowered the weapon. He couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
He quietly walked away from the drones. Guilt overwhelmed him. Looking toward the village he could see more drones coming his way. It took him a minute to realize what it was he was seeing. Rows of drones were slowly marching toward the path that led to the cavern where the refuges were staying.  
  
"This is not good. They are definitely running ahead of schedule."  
  
Alexander raced to tell the others.  
  
*****  
  
Autolycus had long forgotten about his hangover. He was too busy concentrating on staying alive. "Bring the torch a little closer. I can't what I'm doing here."  
  
Joxer did as he was told.  
  
"Ahhh! You're burning me!"  
  
Joxer quickly took the torch away. "Sorry."  
  
"Are you trying to get us killed?" He looked back at the old wheels and pulleys he had been trying to work on. He had to use the right one in order to open the stone door blocking their way. If he used the wrong one it could either kill them, almost get them killed, or at the very least trap them down there for the rest of their short lives. "Great! Now I'm without light again!"  
  
"You want me to lower the torch down there again?"  
  
Autolycus glared at Joxer. "Stay away from me when I'm working. That's all I'm asking."  
  
"Need a light? Here." Tim handed Autolycus his pocket flashlight.  
  
Autolycus looked carefully at the device and the beam of light coming from it. "I thought Aphrodite said the magic wouldn't work down here."  
  
"It's not magic, my friend. This is state of the art technology from the future," replied Tony.  
  
"Is it?" Autolycus made a note to himself to see what other wonders they might have later to steal after this was all over. Little items like this could come in handy in his line of work.  
  
"I don't like it down here, Tony." Dagwood tilted his torch back the way they had come. Darts were imbedded in the wall. Spikes were stuck in the ceiling. A large boulder lay cracked in the middle of the floor. Scorch marks covered one section of wall. Part of the floor sizzled from acid. Dagwood thought he was suppose to have fun on his time away from the SeaQuest. This did not look like fun to him.  
  
"Relax, big guy. We're trying to get something to help save everyone. You want to help those children, right?"  
  
Dagwood nodded.  
  
"Well, then we're just going to have to put up with some of the scary stuff down here for a little while longer, then." Tony waved the big man a little closer. "What to know somethin'? I don't like it down here either."  
  
"Ha! I knew it! You future guys are nothing but cowards!"  
  
Tony looked Joxer square in the eye. "And what are you then, huh?"  
  
Joxer struck a pose. "I'm Joxer the Mighty. A warrior feared throughout the land by those who would do evil. I embrace adventure and scoff in the face of danger. I-"  
  
"You're all wind." Tony pushed Joxer away from him. Unfortunately, the clumsy hero tripped over the feet of Autolycus and landed hard on the thief.  
  
"I knew it. You're trying to get us killed!" accused Autolycus. "And people wonder why I always work alone."  
  
"He pushed me!" accused Joxer.  
  
"Save it," retorted the thief. "The line and pulley we needed to move that slab of stone with broke. We can't go forward."  
  
Tim was outraged. "You're just going to give up?"  
  
"Hmm, let me think about that. Considering we have no other options, yes!" He sat down and took a long drink of water. "It's been fun, kids. Really, it has."  
  
"Wait a minute." Tony addressed the tired thief. "The only thing holding us back is this - this rock door, right?"  
  
Autolycus nodded.  
  
"So if we can move this rock door we can go on?"  
  
"And face more uncertain means of death and dismemberment. Sure, kid. Just move the rock out of our way and we'll be off."  
  
"Dagwood?"  
  
"Yes, Tony?"  
  
"I want you to push this rock as hard as you can. We need an opening big enough for all of us to get through. Think you can do it?"  
  
"I'll try, Tony."  
  
"All right!"  
  
The Dagger braced himself and began to press against the stone. Tony and Tim moved to help him. After a minute the stone began to slide back slowly. Seeing the movement Joxer went to help. Feeling out of it, the king of thieves slowly rose from his resting spot and also pushed until there was enough room for them to enter.  
  
"Great," muttered Autolycus. "Now the fun part starts again." Hearing a hissing sound in the darkness ahead of them he complained, "Ah, man. I hate snakes!"  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm  
  
On the hill above the caverns two comrades worked skillfully in putting together another project of their colonel's.  
  
"Hey! Put the tools away carefully, man! You loose a crescent wrench here, you can't go to down the street and replace it, fool! Besides, those are my tools you're tossing around!"  
  
"Gee, B.A., I didn't know you cared," responded Murdock in a mockingly feminine voice.  
  
"Knock it off, nitwit! Make sure that cloth is bound right!"  
  
"Hey, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Yeah, right. Like you know what you're doing getting' all friendly with that lady?"  
  
Murdock's back stiffened at his friend's remark. "She happens to be a very unique and interesting woman."  
  
"Oh yeah, once she gets to know you she'll be runnin' for the hills."  
  
"Oh come on, B.A.. Don't be like that. I really like her."  
  
B.A. scowled to get Murdock's attention. "Did you tell her you were crazy?"  
  
Murdock grinned. "It was one of the very first things we talked about."  
  
B.A. shook his head. "Lady must be crazy, too."  
  
"You know what? The funny thing is..." He paused to think how to word this correctly. "When I'm with her, I don't feel crazy."  
  
B.A. snorted in disbelief. "That's crazy talk."  
  
"No. No, it's not. I think I'm going sane." He looked into his big friend's stony face. "I think I even like it."  
  
"What are you talkin' about, fool?"  
  
"I think if things keep going well between Ephiny and I, well, I might consider staying here after this tour of duty."  
  
"Now I know you're crazy!" B.A. was ready to flip. "Do you even know what you are considering? They don't have nothin' here! No cars! No gas stations! No fast food! No television! No air conditioning! No radio! No pest control! No bathrooms or toilet paper! No-"  
  
"No air pollution. No weight-watchers organizations. No commercials. No telemarketers. No rap music. No traffic jams." He adjusted his baseball cap. "There's good and bad in either choice. I plan on thinking it through very carefully before I make up my mind."  
  
B.A. just grunted in acknowledgment.  
  
Murdock checked over the wings one more time. "Wings are secure. How's the motor?"  
  
B.A. wiped his oily hands on a rag. The engine they were using had been from a lawnmower that B.A. had been in the midst of fixing for the Teen Centers he helped at in his spare time. "I got it all ready. Only trouble is that every now and then it just conks out. But it will start again after cooling for a minute or two."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Heh heh heh! It'll be fine."  
  
"And the propeller?"  
  
"Here." B.A. handed over the reshaped lawnmower blade.  
  
"Think this will work?"  
  
"You ain't getting' me in that thing to find out!"  
  
Murdock grinned. He knew B.A. to be one of the bravest men he had met. But when it came to flying-- Well, let's just say he would rather tackle a battalion of marines unarmed rather than fly.  
  
"B.A.. Murdock." Both turned to their leader and friend. "Everything ready?"  
  
"Yeah, colonel. I was just thinking of take it out for a test flight come first light."  
  
Colonel Smith bit hard onto his cigar. "May not have time for that. Just got word that the Borg are already on their way."  
  
"We're ready, colonel." Murdock didn't like the colonel's stiff posture. And he seemed to be not looking them in the eye. "Is there something else, colonel?"  
  
Hannibal took a deep breath, held it, then let it go. "Yeah, there is. It's about Face."  
  
*****  
  
Xena walked quietly alongside of Solan. Xena had tried to say something to the boy on the way back but every time she tried nothing would come out. As they neared the caverns she knew she had to say something or the moment would be lost. Looking ahead of her she saw Hercules carrying Naomi. His paternal instincts had kicked in as soon as he had seen the scared teary-eyed little girl and heard what she had been through. For a moment Xena felt jealous of Hercules' way with children. Xena had had few contacts with children in her adult life and even less contact with her own son.  
  
She looked over at him. The moonlight revealed the dry tear stained marks on his cheeks. "How are you?" she managed to say.  
  
He kept his eyes on the path before him. "How do you think I am?"  
  
Okay, she thought, maybe a different approach.  
  
"I understand how you feel."  
  
"How could you possibly understand what I feel?"  
  
"When I was young the lands where I grew up were practically plagued with bandits and warlords. They took everything and anything. Finally, I got together as many people who also had had enough and shared my views." She looked over to see if he was listening. He was. "I wanted to clear the land of those parasites. Not everyone agreed with my methods. Not even my mother."  
  
Solan had become interested in spite of himself. "So?"  
  
"So it cost me the lives of many of my neighbors and friends that I had known all my life. It even cost me my little brother. It didn't matter that he followed of his own will. I was the one who had initialized everything. I was the one responsible."  
  
Solan stopped so she stopped, too. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Just listen, okay?" He didn't say anything so she continued. "I took my brother's death hard. I became hard myself. Started looking for bigger and better thrills just so I wouldn't have to focus on the mistakes I had made when I was younger. And in doing so I made more mistakes."  
  
Taking him by the hand she led him off to the side to sit on a tree trunk that had fallen years before. "I found myself with...another youngster tagging along. In my desire to ensure his safety I left him with...another group that was more peaceful."  
  
"You didn't let him choice for himself whether to stay or go?"  
  
"I... couldn't leave that decision up to him. And if the group I was traveling with realized that I was... cared about him than they would taken advantage of that fact. It would have endangered the very one I wanted to protect."  
  
Solan shook his head. "I don't understand where you're going with all of this. I mean, yeah, I understand that I need to be careful and that my actions can have serious consequences. And you're right. I can't be responsible for what other people do. But this other stuff is going over my head."  
  
"Give me a minute and I'll explain." Xena fought her emotions for clarity. "I wish I had Gabrielle's gift for story telling. Solan, the youngster I was telling you about was you. You as a baby."  
  
"Huh? How did I get to be with you? Did my mother-"  
  
"Solan, I am your mother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Xena gave the news a minute to set in. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um, just thinking through some things. Does Kaleipus know?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded.  
  
"I see. Er, what do I call you now?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm going to leave that up to you."  
  
*****  
  
Aphrodite sat under the moonlight contemplating all matter great and small. Lifting up her nail she blew the dust off and began filing again. She examined the nail again until she was satisfied, then made the nail file disappear. Looking around, she saw nothing else of interest to her. "Bored now."  
  
Wandering over to the chasm that led down to Athena's treasure room she looked over the edge, frowning at the breeze and smells that blew out of the crevasse. She could feel her powers draining from her being this close to the edge but she held off from backing away.   
  
She thought of the mortals she had brought here and wondered of their welfare and how far they had managed to go. Maybe some words of encouragement, she thought. "Quit stalling and hurry up!" she shouted down the hole. "I don't want to wait up here all night! Have some consideration!"  
  
****  
  
"Did you hear something?" asked Dagwood.  
  
"No," replied Tim who was focusing on the Dagger's injured shoulder. "Dagwood, lift your arm just a little. I need more room to bandage your arm properly."  
  
Dagwood's face contorted in pain as he complied to the request with no protest.  
  
"You can't blame me for setting off this one!" exclaimed Joxer.  
  
"No. But we can blame you for the seven other death traps you set off," snapped Tony.  
  
"Nobody's perfect, besides no one got hurt on any of those. You on the other hand set off one little trap and your friend gets h-"  
  
"That's because we're all checking to make sure you don't kill us by tripping over another release for yet another trap!" yelled Tony.  
  
"Let it go, guys." Autolycus sat leaning against a bronze door blocking their way. "We are all alive. That's what counts. And we are going to need each other in order to get out of here. Kapeesh?" Tony and Joxer didn't say anything so Autolycus let them alone. "Hey, Dagwood, you alright?"  
  
"Um, yes. My shoulder is sore from where the boulder hit me, but I'm alright."  
  
"Glad to hear it. By the way, thanks for saving my life. You got quick reflexes."  
  
Dagwood just nodded his head humbly.  
  
Tim set himself down on the ground near the thief. He was tired. It had been way more hours than he knew since he had slept. "Any idea how much further it is?"  
  
"End of the road," answered the King of the Thieves.  
  
"What? You can't get the door open?" As much as Tony disliked the cocky arrogance the thief displayed, he had become a firm believer in Autolycus's abilities to safely open any of the obstacles in their way.  
  
Autolycus chuckled. "I already did. I meant that the thing we came for is on the other side of this door."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" responded Tony.  
  
"Well," answered Autolycus, "I thought I would give some of us - especially those of us who have been hard at work this whole time - the opportunity to catch their breath."  
  
Everyone sat there and watched him.  
  
He sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He stood in front of the door. "Joxer, do you have the bag?"  
  
"Yep! Right here!"  
  
"Good. Give it to Tim."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"I didn't want to hold onto it once that thing is in anyway," sulked Joxer.  
  
Autolycus ignored him. "Tony. It's time."  
  
Tony handed everyone a strip of cloth then began uncoiling a slender section of rope. One by one he tied the rope to each person's belt until they were all connected. "Rope's done."  
  
Autolycus rose from his seat and flexed his arms and legs to restore circulation. "The moment of truth is upon us, gentlemen. Your blindfolds, please."  
  
Each person put on their blindfold. Then, silently following the thief by holding the shoulder or belt of the person in front of them, they entered past the bronze door.  
  
*****  
  
Gabrielle stood at the mouth of the cavern trying to wait patiently for Xena. Technically, she was directing the traffic going inside: encouraging people to hurry inside before the Borg arrived, giving instructions on where different supplies went, as well as directions to where the unclaimed children were located. Before this she had been involved as an impromptu mediator in a heated discussion between Commander Riker and the woman known as Seven of Nine. But when the news of what had happened to the kids was told through the combadge that Riker wore, Gabrielle knew she had to be there when her friend returned. She had left the two Starfleet allies to settle their differences between themselves.  
  
It wasn't until after an hour of waiting that members of the search party began to return. Hercules was carrying a sleeping Naomi Wildman as he tried to talk to Alexander, who seemed very downcast. She had been about to ask if he was alright, but a glance from Hercules took her he could handle the young Klingon.  
  
"Nice night for a stroll."  
  
Gabrielle jumped in surprise. Draco didn't appear to notice.  
  
"Too bad those kids chose the wrong path to go down."  
  
"Draco," Gabrielle said warily, "where's Xena?"  
  
"Oh, she'll be along. She's just having a heart to heart with her boy."  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"Don't play games, Gabrielle. I've already figured it out. Though if she does decide to tell Solan his heritage, I'd recommend keeping it from the general public at least until this battle is over and I get my men out of here. A few of them have very little love for the warrior princess, as you can imagine."  
  
"I-I'll mention what you said."  
  
"Good. Think dawn will break the clouds?"  
  
"What?" Gabrielle was bewildered. "What are you doing?"  
  
He sighed and gave her an awkward smile. "I'm trying to have a casual conversation. I'm just not very good at it."  
  
"Draco, I'm still not interested in you," she said, trying to be as blunt as possible.   
  
"You could be, eventually."  
  
"I-I really don't think so."  
  
"How will you know if you won't even talk with me?"  
  
"Um, you've actually got a point there. At least this time its not pointed at the throat of one of my friends." Xena, where are you? she thought.  
  
Draco chuckled at her play on words and past events. "But seriously, don't judge me by my past. Try to consider all the things I'm doing now." He gave her an earnest look. "Please?"  
  
Gabrielle winced at the irony. These were the same things she had argued with Hercules and Iolaus to consider. "I will," she replied weakly. "But that does not mean that there could ever be anything between us."  
  
"Just knowing that you could appreciate my efforts to rehabilitate myself and those other unfortunates will have me doubling my efforts."  
  
Oh great, she groaned internally. How do I get him-a thought flashed through her head. "By the way, those 'unfortunates' of yours are doing the absolute minimum if anything in helping to prepare for the Borg attack. They have refused all tasks appointed to them, saying they are keeping their strength in reserve for the battle ahead."  
  
"What! We'll see about that. When I get done with them they'll-"   
  
She watched him go with relief. As happy as she was that he was changing, she still felt very uncomfortable around him. "I wonder why I feel guilty about that?" She didn't have time to ponder that as she heard the sound of running feet coming up the path.  
  
"Gabrielle, get everyone inside! The Borg will be here soon!"  
  
Gabrielle turned to see Xena running with Solan up the path. As much as she wanted to talk to her about what happened she knew this took priority. "Xena, how much time do we have till they get here?"  
  
"Hopefully, enough!"  
  
*****  
  



	6. 

Chapter 6: Siege Part 1  
  
The makeshift glider flew noisily through the air. Murdock raised on the levers next to his seat to give the engine a little more gas. Tilting an old rusty sword that B.A. had welded in place for his stick for turning the plane, the whole view of the valley slowly changed below him in the morning dawn light. Beautiful, he thought. But then again, he reminded himself, the jungles of Vietnam had been beautiful, too, until bombs and bullets mucked up the scenery.  
  
So far the pieced-together aircraft was working perfectly. Murdock's only real concern was the engine. B.A. had guaranteed it running for up to twenty minutes--possible thirty--but no longer. Murdock chuckled. Actually, B.A. had said all guarantees would be void as soon as the craft left the ground. "It really must have galled him to have to put together a plane for me," Murdock said to himself as he regarded his flight-fearing friend.  
  
Having gotten the hand of his new flying machine, Murdock prepared himself for his opening attack. He could make out the path that the Borg drones were using from the air so he adjusted his flight plan accordingly. "Ready missiles." He picked up three old dried-out waterskins that had been filled with very potent alcohol and the opening stuffed with rags. Holding the handle of the little craft's stick with his knees, Murdock set the rags on fire. "Bombs away!"   
  
He tossed the three skins out as he came in low over the path. The waterskins exploded as soon as they hit the path sending drones flying in the air.  
  
Murdock lifted his leather goggles as he looked back at the destruction he had brought about. "Score! Multiple points for the Home team!"  
  
He tilted the handle of the sword to bring him back for another round. "Seconds, anyone?" Having no more goatskin water bags to throw, he grabbed two of the grenades out of the pouch strapped to his chest.   
  
"Once more with feeling!" He let the grenades drop on the column of drone with explosive results. A fury of beams came after him. One beam vaporized a hole through the material and metal support strut of one of the wings.  
  
"Oh, this is not a good thing." Murdock was fighting to keep control of the thing when the engine began to sputter. "And it gets worse. Just great. B.A.'s going to hear about this."  
  
Not able to gain altitude or even stay in the air for much longer, 'Howlin' Mad' Murdock went to land in the only place he could. The trees. And that was because he had no choice.  
  
CRASH  
  
He shook himself to regain his clarity. Hands gripped him from either side and pulled at his restraints. He pushed back trying to get time to pull his gun. If not that, then a grenade pin. He had no intention of becoming one of the Borg.  
  
"Relax. We are here to help."  
  
Blinking a few times the subjects in his vision began to come into focus. The leather clothing and gender immediately told him what group had him. "You ladies come here often?"  
  
"Brave man," replied the amazon. "No wonder our Regent likes you."  
  
Murdock blinked a few more times as her words began to register with him. "She said that?"  
  
"She didn't have to, wind sailor." Her knife flashed cutting him from his harness. "Amazons love gossip among our own. It flies faster among us than you fly in the sky."  
  
Murdock looked around at his surroundings. He was a good thirty feet up from the ground. He leaned over to see if there were any drones nearby when he felt a sharp pain on his arm. "Ow! That's a definite ow!"  
  
The amazon gently felt his arm for broken bones. "There. Nothing serious but it will have to be set."  
  
Murdock winced in pain. "Yeah, I know." He noticed a few other amazons in nearby tree branches taking stock of their arrows and other weapons. Bows and arrows against energy weapons? thought Murdock. Not very fair. Maybe I can even the odds a little. "How would you ladies like to learn about hand grenades?"  
  
*****  
  
B.A. dropped another boulder near the edge of the cliff. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief as he surveyed the pile of rocks he had gathered. He was hot, tired and very angry. He glanced around till he saw another good-sized rock.  
  
"You know, we have more than enough already here to cause a rockslide. Actually, there was more than enough rocks around before we even got here."  
  
"Yeah," B.A. grunted as he lifted the rock of the ground, "well, they didn't get one of your friends. And they did get one of mine." He let the rock fall heavily next to the other rocks he had gathered.  
  
"Trying to pay them back for taking your friend is not the answer." Hercules sat nearby dividing his attention between watching angry man with the mohawk and the column of Borg drones coming into view along the path below them.  
  
"Maybe not," muttered B.A., "but at least it'll be something." In Vietnam, B.A. had seen a lot of people become monsters after losing a friend to the enemy. He didn't want to become like that, but Face had been a friend for years. He had to do something.  
  
Hercules considered very carefully what he should say. He, himself, had lashed out at Hera when she had slain his wife and three children years ago. Nothing mattered to him but making her pay. And even after he had stopped attacking everything that she represented, he still harbored a deep hatred toward her. "I don't like this." He looked up at B.A. who was considering him. "These people... these drones are victims here, too. They didn't ask to join this Collective thing. They had had their will replaced and were mutilated. Then, they were sent out against their loved ones and neighbors." He picked up one of the rocks B.A. had moved to the edge. "And now we have to kill them because they are doing things against their will."   
  
B.A. scowled. He knew that the leather-clad man was trying to make him reconsider his attitude. The only problem he really had with that was that it was working somewhat. "Those Starfleet guys say that it is impossible to un-Borg those that are drones under these conditions. We don't have any choice in killing them."  
  
"I know that. But we do have a choice whether to do it with regret or anger."  
  
"Face was my friend!"  
  
"Would he want blood on your hands in his name?"  
  
B.A. clenched his fists in rage. Unbidden tears began to come up at the sides of his eyes. "Don't mess with my emotions, man!"  
  
"You're angry," Hercules stated bluntly. "Anger can be dangerous in battle. It--"   
  
"I know the spiel," interrupted B.A.. He wiped his tears away quickly. "We gave that speech to all the green troops."  
  
"Good." He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see how far the Borg had progressed on the path. "Can you deal with it?"  
  
Baracus sat down with his back to a boulder. Thoughts of Face came immediately to mind. "I need a moment," was all he could say.  
  
"If you need to-"  
  
"Shut up, man!" B.A. snarled from where he was sitting. "Look. Thoughts... everything... Arrgh!" He gave up trying to explain himself and just sat there for a minute. With a sigh, he look up at the sky. "I'll fight the Borg. No stopping me on that. To many innocent... unBorged innocents with their lives in jeopardy for me to consider any other alternative. But I really don't want to be the one to push those rocks unto the drones down there right now."  
  
Hercules took a moment to consider the man before him and what he had said. "Okay. I'll take care of it. Why don't you take the tunnel down to the others. The could use an extra hand down there."  
  
Baracus grunted in acknowledgment and walked down the tunnel leading down to the main caverns without looking back.  
  
Hercules looked down at the drone line on the trail below him. In silence, he began to push the rocks and boulders down on the helpless drones below him. And he did it with much regret.  
  
*****  
  
"You can take your blindfolds off now. I got it in the bag."  
  
"Are you sure you got it in there?" asked Tim. The question made Tony's hand freeze on his own blindfold.  
  
"What? Don't you trust me?" responded Autolycus sounding indignant.  
  
"That depends," answered Tim. "Do you have your blindfold off?"  
  
"Oh, funny guy, huh?" Autolycus chuckled. "Joxer, take off your blindfold and show them there is nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Um, I think I'll wait."  
  
Of all the times for Joxer to start thinking, muttered Autolycus to himself. "At least tell these guys whether or not I've got my blindfold on."  
  
"You're still wearing it," answered Dagwood.  
  
"Dagwood!" shouted Tony.  
  
"Fine," continued Autolycus as if nothing else had happened. "Is there anything else in the room, Dagwood?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Autolycus sighed. "Besides us, big guy."  
  
"Um, no."  
  
While Tony and Tim began to yell at him, Autolycus lifted one side of his blindfold and took a cautious look around. "It's safe, guys. Just like I told you."  
  
Tony whipped off his blindfold and charged Autolycus. "You dirty no-good -! You could've gotten him killed!"  
  
"Hey, now, remember I'm the guy with the bag." Autolycus waved the aforementioned bag in front of the aggressive man.  
  
Tony stopped in his tracks. Fear shown in his eyes at the bag dangling in Autolycus's hand, but not enough to put out his anger. "You lowlife thief!"  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know I only steal only from the very rich and plentiful. After all I am the King of Thieves." He smoothed down each side of his mustache as if to make a point. "I do have my standards."  
  
"Knock it off, you two!" Tim stepped between the two in an attempt to stop this from getting any worse. Attempting to divert their attention he asked, "Now, I assume that we can leave now?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," agreed Autolycus. He attached the bag carefully to the side of his belt to free his hands. He then began to rigorously stretch his muscles, beginning with his arms and legs.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Joxer looking back at the others. Catching sight of Autolycus answered his question but it also gave him more. "What are you doing? Better yet, why are you doing that whatever it is you are doing?"  
  
"Well," Autolycus stretched his back backwards. "It's times like this that either one of two things happens."  
  
"Yeah? And what's that?" asked Tony.  
  
"Number One, we take our prize and walk out of here. No hassles." He now began a quick inventory check of what devices he had on his person.  
  
"And Number Two?" asked Tim warily.  
  
A loud rumble permeated the room. Chucks of ceiling began falling all over the room. Cracks began forming in the floor slowly getting larger. Dust choked the air around them of light and oxygen. Autolycus began pushing everyone towards the way they had come while answering Tim's question unnecessarily. "We run for our lives while the walls and ceiling come crashing down around our ears!"  
  
*****  
  
"The boulders Hercules pushed down on the drones only provided a momentary inconvenience. They are at the entrance to the main cavern," noted Seven to those in the room.  
  
Riker ran his fingers through his beard. "How many?"  
  
Tapping a few commands into her tricorder, she had his answer. "I detect sixty-three functioning drones at that location."  
  
"Not good," muttered Riker. "We should prepare the civilians for evacuation."  
  
Kaleipus stomped a hoof in protest. "Impossible!"  
  
Riker took a second to consider the old centaur. "Why?"  
  
"We have had our village taken from us, our forests are no longer offer us protection; we will not give up our mines, as well! We will not be pushed any further! We make our stand here!"  
  
Riker grinned. He liked spunk in a leader, even if they did conflict with his own opinions from time to time. "Are those your last words on the subject?"  
  
Kaleipus folded his arms across his chest. "Only if we fail."  
  
*****  
  
The red laser eyes of the drones cut through the darkness of the cave entrance. A line of drones following each other like ants moved further into the main cavern. Mindlessly and silently they moved forward to fulfill the purpose programmed into them.  
  
"Now!" cried Leela as she threw a covered lantern at the oil-coated ground that the lead drones had just reached. An explosion of sound and light filled the underground cave. The flames quickly died down exposing dead drones, but still continued to provide light as was the defenders plan.  
  
"Yi Yi Yi Yi Yi Yi!" Xena let loose her chakrum with a mighty throw. Stalactite after stalactite dropped from the ceiling after the circular weapon bounced off it causing them to land among the rows of Borg drones. She leaped down among two standing drones, kicked out with both feet knocking them down, and reached up her hand to catch the rebounding weapon, the chakrum. With a feral grin, she leaped for the next closest drone.  
  
Odo increased his density as he slammed into a drone. After disarming and stunning the biological unit, Odo threw the drone fifteen feet into two other drones coming his way. Shaping his left arm into a whip, he lashed out onto a drone's arm that had taken aim on Xena, who was twenty feet away. Odo's sharp pull of his whip-like arm caused the drone's shot to go wild. Xena spun around at the unexpected attack on her. With a flick of her wrist, the chakrum made an end of threat presented by that particular drone.  
  
"You have to be more careful," lectured Odo. "Their weapons are beyond anything you've experienced before."  
  
Xena jumped up from where she stood, leaped over to the closest drones coming her way, and attacked. She slashed out with her sword cutting the throats of the two drones with one swipe. Looking back at the appalled changeling, her eyes sparkled dangerously. "I'm something THEY have never experienced before!"  
  
A little ways away, Ephiny directed her archers from a strategic spot near one of the side tunnels. She almost stabbed B.A. when he came up behind her. "Give a little warning next time."  
  
The big man just grunted. Sizing up the situation, he lifted up the pulse rifle that Alexander had given him earlier. Taking aim, he began firing down on the drones. "Like clay pigeons."  
  
"What?" asked the Amazon regent.  
  
"Nothin'. Don't worry about it." After a few more shots, he took another look around. "Looks like they could use a little more help at the entrance." B.A. then leaped up and began running in that direction, firing as he ran.  
  
Ephiny looked over to the entrance just as a Amazon in that area dropped in the painful process of being infected by the Borg nano-probes. Even more shocking was that Ephiny recognized the drone standing over the Amazon as one of the missing young Amazons that the search parties had been searching for earlier. "Eponin."  
  
The Amazon next to her, a friend and comrade for many years, looked to where Ephiny indicated. "Isn't that-"  
  
"I want you to shoot Chryseis now before she becomes a drone. I will shoot the drone that has done this to her." With care, Ephiny notched the arrow and took aim.  
  
"But that drone is-"  
  
"Not any more!" snapped the Regent. "But in respect of her memory I will put her to rest."  
  
Eponin nodded gloomily. With reluctance, she took aim on the fallen Amazon across the cavern.  
  
Elsewhere in the cavern, Gabrielle was using her staff to hit a Klingon-Borg drone with little effect. "Fall down already!" she yelled as she whacked the drone again on its head. Seeing that she was effecting nothing Gabrielle jumped to the side, rolled, stuck her staff between the drone's legs and tripped him. "Well, at least you're down." The drone was still for a moment and then began to right itself. "Now I just have to find a more effective means of keeping you down."  
  
"Allow me to assist." Draco leaned over from where he had just dispatched another drone and promptly skewered the rising drone with his sword. "I noticed that some of the more unusual looking ones are harder to kill. You might want to stick to the human ones if you are just going to be using your staff," advised the former warlord as he looked around to see how well his own men were doing. "Now where-"  
  
"I don't kill."   
  
He looked back at Gabrielle. "What?"  
  
She glared at him. "I--don't--kill. What part of that don't you understand?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "You may find that there may come a time that you might have put aside that idealism in order to-"  
  
She howled out a yell and swung her staff with all her might. Draco ducked, barely missing getting hit. Not so fortunate was the drone that had come up behind him.  
  
Draco looked down at the dormant drone than back up at the staff-wielding bard. "See! I told you your staff would be more effective against the human drones."  
  
Gabrielle just rolled her eyes and went off to fight more drones.  
  
Closer to the main entrance, Leela carefully put away her Janis thorn. She had used the poisoned weapon to kill four of the drones before the Collective had adapted to the poison of the thorn. Drawing her knife, she lashed out at a drone that was about to inject a fallen miner with nanoprobes.  
  
The wounded drone swung out with his semi-cybernetic arm. Leela leaped back and began to circle the drone warily. With the woman out of reach, the drone brought his weapon systems online. The drone pointed the phaser on his arm at woman who had attacked him.  
  
"Mistress. Get down."  
  
Leela leaped to the side as Borg fired its weapon at her. Leela sought shelter behind a group of large boulders. After a series of energy discharges had ceased, she risked a peek. Near the downed drone and a very frightened miner, K-9 rolled up.  
  
"Mistress, are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, K-9." She walked back over. Helping the miner up, she handed him the pickax he had been fighting with. Turning back to the robotic unit, she smiled. "Good boy, K-9."  
  
The mechanical canine wagged its antenna tail at the praise.  
  
Across the way, Alexander was not having such a fortunate time. Two of the Amazons who he had been fighting near had already fallen and the young Klingon had taken it upon himself to do everything he could to keep the drones from the stunned women. Since a stray shot had damaged his weapon's firing mechanism he swung his pulsar rifle as if it was a bat'telh. He swung the weapon again and again at the two drones that were pressing him with the intent of knocking their weapon appendages aside to keep them from getting a chance to fire on him in close quarters. So far it had been working, but he continued to lose ground. Unexpectedly, he tripped over a limb of one of the women he had been trying to protect.   
  
Having an opening the drones converged, not bothering to stun him with their weapons, but instead prepared to inject him with the two long, thin tubules that extended out of their arm.  
  
Alexander's eyes widened as he saw his doom. The two sets of tubules seem to move in slow motion as they neared his chest. He brought his rifle around catching the closest of the tubules. He tried to pin it against the nearby cavern wall but once he had it there he realized his mistake. He had left himself wide open for the second drone. He tried to swing back with his rifle but the first drone kept it where it was. In that second of realization, Alexander did the only thing he could. He prepared himself to give a death-howl that would make his father proud.   
  
Just as the second drone's tubule was about to penetrate his chest, a sword lashed out knocking it away. Looking up, the young Klingon saw eyes more feral than even any of his kinsmen.   
  
"You should keep better company, Alexander." Xena cut down the two drones before either could react then offered the young man her hand in rising.  
  
"I--I thank-"  
  
"Save it for later." She looked around warily. "If we have a later." Grabbing a farmer who running for his life, she quickly gave instructions. "You two carry the Amazons! I'll cover you!" The farmer wanted to protest but one look into the steely-blue eyes of the warrior princess had him instead reaching for one of the prone woman. Alexander managed to get the woman he was to carry onto his shoulder and set a good pace to where their line of defense was.  
  
*****  
  
Aphrodite looked down into the hole in the ground with much anticipation. For ten minutes the ground had been shaking in loud protest to whatever was happening deep within its depths. Only a minute ago the ropes leading down had grown taut as if they were being climbed. To make matters even more complicated; the chasm in the ground seemed to be slowly caving in on itself.  
  
Finally a figure began to come out of the black pit. Covered with dirt and mud that had been caked on by disturbed underground steam veins, Autolycus climbed hand over hand up the rope. His many years of climbing had given him a good edge on beating the others to the top. That and the fact that he loved breathing air. Once on top, he rolled away from edge and began coughing the dirt from his lungs.  
  
Aphrodite was beside herself with excitement. "Did you make it all the way in? Did you get it? Hey, don't cough on me!"  
  
"Yeah, I missed you, too," wheezed the King of Thieves.  
  
"Well? Do you have it or not?"  
  
He ignored her questions and responded with one of his own. "Are the others up?"  
  
"Whoops! I forgot!" The love deity went back to the edge of the hole, careful not to get to close as it was already weakening her at this close proximity.  
  
Slowly, four dirt and mud covered figures climbed the ropes even as the walls they were scaling were crumbling around them.  
  
"I don't know if they are going to make it," Aphrodite responded in a strangely concerned and remorseful tone.  
  
Autolycus managed to get to his feet, which he felt was the easy part. Standing seemed to be the difficult matter. He was about to give up altogether until he realized it was the ground shaking and not his legs. Fortifying himself, he went over to the edge of the hole to look for himself. Before actually getting to the edge he made himself get back on his knees. He had no intention of going back down there again any time soon, whether by accident or on purpose.  
  
The largest of the four rope climbers, Dagwood, was having the least amount of trouble climbing but stayed behind the others to help if they had any problems. In the case of Tony Piccolo, this turned out to be a very fortunate.  
  
"I'm slipping!" cried out Tony.  
  
Dagwood quickly moved himself below his friend and caught him just in time by an arm. "I got you, Tony."  
  
"Thanks, buddy." He looked around for the rope to grab with his other arm. Noting the width of the walls about them closing in on them at a faster and faster rate, he replied, "I think things are going to be getting tight around here!"  
  
"Climb!" yelled Tim.  
  
"We're not going to make it!" exclaimed Tony.  
  
Dagwood looked up through the falling dirt then down at his dangling friend. "You will." The genetically created being known as Dagwood used all his considerable strength to swing Tony up the last fifteen feet over the edge of the hole they were in.  
  
"Oh Maaaaaaaaannnn!" The first thing Tony saw as he came flying over the edge was Autolycus, who of course he collided with immediately.  
  
"Ufff!" Autolycus pushed Tony off to the side. "Land on somebody else next time, okay?"  
  
Tony just laid there holding his arm. He had to look twice to make sure it had not been torn off. "The others," he gasped, "are they safe?"  
  
Autolycus went carefully back over to the side where Aphrodite was still watching. "Well, they going to make it?"  
  
"I--I don't think so."  
  
"What?" Tony yelled from where he was stretched out on the ground holding his arm. "Do something! Don't just watch!"  
  
Autolycus reached out and gently took hold of Aphrodite's arm. "He's right. You've got do something."  
  
"But I can't," she protested. "Even being this near screws up my powers. And that's without me focusing down into that thing."  
  
Autolycus looked her carefully in the eye. "If you don't, they'll die."  
  
"But if I-"  
  
"If you save even one of them, it'll have been worth it." Autolycus decided he better add a bonus. "And Hercules will be proud of you."  
  
Aphrodite let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll try and save them." Turning from the thief, she shook her fingers as she mentally prepared herself for what she knew was going to be a very unpleasant experience.  
  
"Um, you might want to hurry. The space has gotten so narrow down there that they can't climb any more."  
  
"Alright already. Back off and let me concentrate." Shards of lightning left her fingertips and leapt down the hole to where the three men were trying to keep from falling back down their ropes.  
  
The lightning covered the men even as the sand finally covered over their heads. Aphrodite pulled with the miniature lightning bolts even as a fisherman might fight with his fishing pole trying to bring up his catch. Minute after minute she pulled with all her might while the lightning would change colors as she fought her ground. The hole kept resealing itself, though instead of leaving an indentation in the ground, it was healing over like there never had been a hole in the first place. Finally, with one last pull she brought up a large dirtball that went flying over her head and landed right next to Tony.   
  
"Hey!" Tony began to protest. Then he noticed the fingers sticking out of the large dirtball. "Hey!" Looking back over at the others, Tony saw that Aphrodite had passed out.   
  
Autolycus, meanwhile, was already breaking open the dirtball as carefully as he could but with the understanding that who ever was inside might be interested in the air outside. "Can ya give me a hand over here. And yes I do mean just the one hand if that's all you can use right now and no I am not trying to be funny right now."  
  
Tony didn't comment as he was using his one good arm to clear away the clumps of dirt. When they cleared it all away Tony still couldn't say anything. Together, Autolycus and Tony looked down at the one man who had been inside the dirtball Aphrodite had managed to bring up.  
  
Autolycus hated the silence that had suddenly filled the land. The only good thing he could hear was the breathing of the prone body before him. "Um, I hate to ask this, but, uh, which one is this? Tim? Joxer? Dagwood?"  
  
Tony considered the dirt covered, oddly proportioned unconscious man. "I don't know," he whispered.  
  
*****  
  



	7. Chapter 7 - Siege II

Chapter 7: Siege Part 2  
  
When we last left our heroes, the majority of them were defending the entrance of the villagers' mining cavern from the Borg. In an attempt to prove herself to her family, Aphrodite had taken Autolycus, Joxer, and the three crewmembers from SeaQuest to retrieve a powerful weapon she believed would stop the Borg threat. As the men were bringing the weapon out of its chamber, the place began to fall down all around them. Autolycus and Tony managed to escape being buried alive, but even as the dirt closed over Tim, Joxer and Dagwood, Aphrodite used her power to try save them with some success (sort of) before collapsing into unconsciousness. Autolycus and Tony were left to try figure out whom the one person was that Aphrodite had been able to save.  
  
Aphrodite herself was groaned in misery. Her head throbbed with a pounding sensation as if she had eaten too much ambrosia and her body felt like she had been hit by one of Zeus' personal thunderbolts. She felt like a sack of old clothing being carried over someone's shoulder. It wasn't until her head cleared a little later that she realized that she actually was being carried on someone's shoulder. "What...?" she asked groggily  
  
"Hey, I think she's coming around!" Aphrodite recognized the voice of Tony Piccolo though she didn't acknowledge it.  
  
"No kidding," sneered Autolycus. "Hey, big guy. Put her down so we can see if she has some answers about what happened back there."  
  
Now that she was lying down she forced herself to open an eye, then after a moment, both. She reached a hand to her head to make sure that it was still attached. "What... happened?"  
  
Oh no you don't!" Tony yelled despite the painful flinching Aphrodite displayed. "You're the one with the magic fingers! You tell US what happened!"  
  
She shook her head as she sat up. "What are you talking about?" she whimpered. A shadow passed over her and she looked up. "What?"  
  
"I think you mean who," pointed out Autolycus.  
  
"Who?" she asked in confusion. Taking a better look at the man in front of her, she started to understand. "Oh no," she moaned.  
  
"Oh yes!" snapped Tony. "Now what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I--I--I--" She had no answer for him so she turned instead to the figure standing in front of her "Are you okay?" asked the goddess.  
  
The figure before her considered for a moment and then just nodded.  
  
"Um, I'm a little behind things here." She thought about standing up and decided against it. "Are you--I mean, who all is in there? I mean-"  
  
"You got all three of them in one," answered Autolycus.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
The thief shook his head in disbelief as he explained what he knew was true. "Joxer, Tim and Dagwood. When you were bringing them out of that collapsing hole, you put them all together. Merged them somehow into one body."  
  
"That's not what I was trying to do!" she defended. "I told you being near that place would cause problems with my powers! I was trying to save them, not-"  
  
"We know that," responded Autolycus gently.  
  
"But you still did it," Tony snapped at her, "so undo it already!"  
  
"Are they all right up here?" She tapped her head with one of her fingers.  
  
"As far as we can figure... yes." The green clothed man bit his lip. "But he or they, as it were, does have some trouble with the singular/plural pronouns. He's kinda keeping quiet until he can work that out a little in his head--their head! Ah, nuts! It's got me wanting to keep my mouth shut, too."  
  
Aphrodite put her hands over her eyes and just lay there on the hard ground. A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to take a peek. The hand had Dagwood's splotchy coloring, though it was larger. She wasn't sure who the eyes had belonged to, but the face and hair was definitely Joxer and Tim's. The amalganized being put on an awkward smile as if trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"It's okay. We--I--um..." The being shook its head in mild frustration. "It's okay," it finally decided on and then took a step away.  
  
"It's not okay!" shouted Tony. "You did this! You fix it! Right now!"  
  
Aphrodite sighed as all eyes were on her. "I wish I could."  
  
*****  
  
The Main Cavern Entrance   
  
The battle to keep the Borg out of the mineshafts where the homeless villagers and farmers were hiding was not going well. Slowly but surely the defenders were being pushed back.  
  
"Ephiny!"   
  
Ephiny looked up from the defeated drone at her feet to see who had called to her.  
  
Gabrielle took cover next to a large stalagmite where Ephiny joined her. "Our people are falling faster and faster. We have to evacuate. Get ready to set everything in motion."  
  
"My queen, something has happened."  
  
Gabrielle didn't even look at her. She just stared out at the siege before her looking for people she knew among those fighting and those fallen. "What is it?"  
  
"Some of Draco's men. They attacked us in order to escape the battle and fled further down into the mine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We haven't been able to spare anyone to go after them."  
  
"Does Draco know about this?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"Do I know about what?"  
  
Gabrielle spun around to find Draco grinning at her just a few feet away. "Are you following me?"  
  
Draco's grin faltered. "Well... you see, losing a leader in battle can be very detrimental. So I thought I'd just-"  
  
"-That you'd just be my bodyguard." Gabrielle shook her head. She didn't have time for this former warlord following her around like a puppy dog. Especially right now. "And what about a leader for your men?"  
  
"My men?" Confused at the subject change, Draco looked out where the most of the fighting was taking place. "They seem to be doing all right. Pericles has his group are over there covering a group of your archers. Tougun seems to be fighting side by side with that shape-changing creature. Aeral and his group-."  
  
"But you don't see all of them, do you," responded Gabrielle. "And do you know why that is?"  
  
Draco shifted uneasily where he was kneeling. "Um, it is a battle, Gabrielle. Sometimes people die in battle. Actually, it is rather expected."  
  
"Not that, you dummy!" She almost swung her staff at him. "Some of your men ran away and attacked some Amazons to escape."  
  
Draco's eyes darkened. "They know better than that. They know what would happen if I ever caught them. Are you sure it was my men and not some of those farmers or miners?"  
  
Ephiny nodded, "Oh yes. Definitely yours. Five men attacked us, but only four got away." She rolled over a corpse at her feet to show a tattooed face.  
  
Draco hit his fist into the cavern wall. "They'll die for this! Do you have any idea where they were headed?"  
  
"Draco!" Seeing she had his attention she continued. "We need you here now. Evidently your men need you with them, too, or some of them wouldn't have done something so rash."  
  
"I-"  
  
"We need to leave this area. We can't hold it much longer. I need you and your men to help cover people as we retreat. Think you can organize them enough for that?"  
  
He hesitated but nodded in the end.  
  
"Good. Then hurry. We don't have much time."  
  
Ephiny watched as Draco made his way over to where a couple of his reforming cutthroats were taking on any drone that came near him. She shook her head.  
  
"What?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
Ephiny chuckled. "Xena's starting to rub off on you."  
  
Gabrielle grinned at the compliment. "Hey, there's a number of drones going down that corridor. Where does that lead?"  
  
"Um, I think it's one of the routes to the kitchen, but we had the miners cave in a section of it to make it unusable."  
  
"How big of a section was caved in?"  
  
Ephiny thought a moment. "About five feet, maybe more."  
  
Gabrielle bit her lip. "I need to send a message."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"To the only person who might know if the Borg can get through five feet of a blocked passage way. The former drone, whatshername, Seven of Nine."  
  
*****  
  
A Back Entrance to the Cavern Mines  
  
"Finally! Daylight! C'mon, let's leave this dump!"  
  
Irikles stepped over one of the few guards that had been guarding the entrance. "Hey, Aeschylus, think we could take a few of these guards along? One or two of them could fetch a fair price on the slave market."  
  
Aeschylus, the uncontested leader of four men considered for a moment. "No. They'd just slow us down. What we need is to get as far from this place and Draco in particular if we are going to survive at all."  
  
Jacob tested the workmanship of one of the fallen men's spears. "I'm surprised Pericles didn't come with us."  
  
Aeschylus sneered. "Ever since he met that farmer's daughter near that fishing village, all he's wanted to do was finish his time with Draco and go back for her. She actually said she would wait for him." The murderer laughed. "And funnier still, he actually believed her."  
  
A fourth man came out into the light. "Love can be such a pretty trap, though those who get caught up in it don't seem to mind so much."  
  
Irikles laughed. "Philoctetes, you're such a romantic."  
  
Aeschylus stormed forward. "Come, fools, we need to make tracks."  
  
Irikles held up a hand and motioned for silence. "Someone's coming up the trail. They'll come around the bend in a minute."  
  
Aeschylus looked around. There was nowhere to hide or ambush from their position and the only way down from this barren side of the mountain was the path before them. "I guess we'll just have to meet them head on."  
  
"Maybe they'll have some valuables or weapons we can take," commented Philoctetes.  
  
"Or some food," replied Irikles licking his lips.  
  
What came around the corner was something none of them had expected. It was human in shape but was seven feet tall and very muscular. The most unusual thing about the person was the spotchy-colored patches on his skin.  
  
Aeschylus hesitated at the size of the person in front of them. Still, it was four against one. And he was blocking their escape route. "Take him!"  
  
The fight, if that's what it could be called, didn't last long. The bodies of the four deserters lay thrown around the tunnel entrance.  
  
"Whoa, big guy! Met some unfriendlys, huh?" Tony surveyed the prone figures while he absently checked his sprained arm. "Glad I didn't come around that corner first."  
  
The 'big guy' sat down on a boulder and sulked. "They... just attacked. Didn't ask anything. Tony, am I--are we so terrible looking--that people want to kill me on sight?"  
  
"Trust me," commented a weary Aphrodite as she came around the corner, "you are beautiful." The female goddess moved close to him and took his large hand in hers. "Even in this confused state you find yourself in, you are one of the most beautiful and sweetest persons on this world. And I should know, I am the goddess of love and beauty after all."  
  
The composite man blushed and became mute.  
  
"Now what?" asked Autolycus.  
  
"Puh-please...help."  
  
Everyone turned to one of the fallen guards near the entrance. Tony reached him first and was surprised at seeing such an elderly man on guard duty. "Here, take a drink," he replied as he offered the man a goatskin of water. He held the skin carefully as the other man managed to take a few gulps. The other three quickly gathered round.  
  
"What are you doing out here, old-timer?" asked Autolycus. "This area isn't usually guarded."  
  
The old man coughed briefly then answered. "I wanted...to do something. They wouldn't let a old man like me fight...on the front lines like I volunteered for, but stuck me...back here to watch one of the only...exits we left unblocked." He coughed again. "How did you...know of its existence? It's been a secret...the miners have jealously guarded."  
  
"Well, I once used it as a shortcut to get...get to...ah...a secret fishing pond. Yeah, you wouldn't believe the size of these fish. Beautiful specimens." He looked around to see if anyone one was buying into his story.  
  
Tony shook his head. "Say, mister, you said something about a fight. Do you mean with the Borg?"  
  
The man nodded his head. "They attacked...the front entrance this morning. The Amazons, the miners, and those strange ones...they have been holding them at the main entrance...but I haven't heard anything since coming here."  
  
"The Borg?" The being that was made from Dagwood, Joxer and Tim stood from where he had been kneeling. "At the cavern entrance. Fighting Amazons. Gabrielle will be there. She'll be in danger!"  
  
Tony eased the man down gently to the ground before checking on his friend. Unfortunately, by that time all he saw was a form quickly disappearing down the dark corridors of the mine. "What are you-Hey, wait! Come back! Dagwood! Tim!" After a moments hesitation he added, "JOXER!"  
  
"You're to late, kid. You're friend has taken off." Autolycus swiped both ends of his mustache with his finger. "Evidently, one of the things the three of them could agree on is Gabrielle."  
  
"Shut up," responded Tony. "Let's go after him."  
  
"What about your new friend?" asked Autolycus.  
  
Tony looked down at the old man at his feet. "He's already dead. More will be if we don't get down there soon."  
  
"Well, let's hope we're still in time to save somebody." The love goddess put a protective hand of the bag, which the contents thereof the men had risked their lives to recover. "I'd hate to think I went to all this trouble for nothing."  
  
*****  
  



	8. Chapter 8 Seige - Part 3

Chapter 8: Siege Part 3  
Inside the Brokious Mine  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Riker lowered his head to miss a small stalactite hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"You're the one who insisted on coming along," answered Kaleipus. The old centaur had allowed the human to ride on his back because he didn't want to wait for him hobbling along on his bad leg, yet desired the ability he had to communicate through his combadge with his comrades over long distances.  
  
"Couldn't we have sent someone to check it out for us?"  
  
Kaleipus's tail swished in agitation. "Send who? All the men and women who can fight are already facing the Borg. Besides, Gabrielle wants to know as soon as possible if we have a dilemma here. And so do I" They let the subject drop.  
  
Riker forced himself to remain as relaxed and still as possible. He knew that if he tried to guide the centaur he was riding the same way he did a horse he would be thrown immediately. He had been warned that centaurs didn't like being treated like horses. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"No. I thought that was obvious even to you."  
  
Uh oh, he doesn't like backseat drivers, thought Riker as he surpressed a grin. He refrained from talking, hoping that the old centaur would cool down a little. Instead of talking, he nodded to a few people who looked out as they passed. The people, mostly women and children, just stared at them. A few waved or nodded back. Even though the people wanted to stop and ask how the battle was fairing they knew the two did not have time to tell them anything just now. "Was that the kitchen we just passed?" Riker's stomach growled.  
  
"Yes, which means this side tunnel should be-"  
  
A drone stepped out of the side tunnel and fired point blank at Kaleipus. The old centaur managed to rear up in the confined space of the tunnel and lash out with the only thing he had available--his front hooves.  
  
Riker flew backwards off of Kaleipus and managed to brace himself with his hands to keep from impacting hard with the wall. He rolled immediately to the side despite the pain in his leg to keep from getting stepped on by the heavy centaur. Seeking to get his bearings while his right hand reached for his phaser, the first thing he noticed was Kaleipus falling down in front of him. The drone that had shot him was already dead on the ground after Kaleipus had kicked it.  
  
"Kaleipus?" When no response came, Riker quickly pulled out a tricorder and scanned the fallen centaur. "Oh no."  
  
It was while Riker was checking his reading to see if he had made a mistake when more drones came around the side tunnel.  
  
"Commander Riker!" called out a voice from behind him.  
  
Will Riker reacted instantly. He drew his phaser and fired again and again. Hands came from behind him to pull him to his feet but he ignored it as he fired on the enemy in front of him. Then they adapted.  
  
Riker looked at his weapon. "The phase modulator! Where is it?"  
  
"It appears to have fallen of. Probably when you fell." The Doctor shifted his grip on the commander. "That being the case, I think it prudent that we leave immediately. I don't suppose you could stand on your own?"  
  
A shot was fired from behind them and hit one of the drones, causing it to collapse. Both turned to see who their savior was.  
  
Lwaxana stood there in one of the side tunnels already aiming at another Borg drone. "Hurry up and get him in here already! I haven't got all night!"  
  
The Doctor lifted Riker by his armpits and dragged him toward their unlikely rescuer. Riker bit his lip at the pain his throbbing leg was causing him. He focused his thoughts on using his good leg to help push himself to safety. Even though he knew anything could happen at this point, he was sure this was going to be the end of Will Riker.  
  
An long arm reached out, grabbed Riker, and pulled him into the room past Lwaxana before he or the Doctor could say on do anything. It was only as he was being gently seated along a wall that he was able to learn who had brought him to safety.  
  
"Mr. Homm?"  
  
Lwaxana'a servant nodded graciously.  
  
"Uh, thank you."  
  
Mr. Homm nodded again before taking up a weapon and calmly walking over to the door to help Lwaxana with holding back the Borg.  
  
Looking around, Riker noticed he was in the room they had dubbed the 'theater'. Young children looked up at him in wonder and fear.  
  
"Commander Riker?"  
  
Riker smiled, happy to see the familiar faces even in these circumstances. "Naomi. Solan. Xenos. What brings you here?"  
  
Naomi ignored Riker's attempt at humor. "Are we going to be okay?" she asked as she hugged the child centaur to comfort him as well as herself.  
  
Riker sighed. "Of coarse we are. Watch. I'm calling for help right now." He tapped his combadge. "Riker to Seven."  
  
"Seven here." A number of the children watching ducked under their covers at the sound of the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
"We have a problem," explained Riker. "The Borg have gained access to the inside tunnels. Right now they have us pinned down in the 'theatre' with the children. We need help soon."  
  
"Understood, Commander."   
  
"There," he said to Naomi. "You trust Seven to get us out of this, right?" The young girl nodded shyly. "Good." Riker looked over at the Doctor who was passing out candy among the children to pacify them. "Now we just have to weather this storm until help arrives."  
  
"Commander," Solan interrupted. "Wasn't Kaleipus with you?"  
  
*****  
  
The Main Cavern Entrance  
  
"Xena!"  
  
Xena kicked out savagely, knocking two of her opponents into the cavern wall and into unconsciousness. After a quick glance around, she made a quick dash and a leap to cover the distance between her and Gabrielle. "What is it? I need to cover our retreat."  
  
"Trouble! The Borg have penetrated into the inner tunnels. Seven says the children are trapped!"  
  
In spite of the recent rigorous fighting she had been doing, Xena's face paled. Without a word she raced down to the far tunnel her forces had been falling back towards. She ran forward pushing past the wounded and retreating soldiers. Seven of Nine and Ephiny followed with the same intensity.  
  
Gabrielle watched Xena go, silently wishing her well. "Eponin! We have two minutes to clear out of here!"  
  
*****  
  
On a Hill outside the Cavern Entrance  
  
Murdock sat carefully behind a tree while he scoped out the line of drones entering the cavern entrance. "The weight will throw your aim off so you will have to compensate," explained the pilot.  
  
One of the Amazons scowled. "We have shot with a bow in our hands since before we could walk. Besides, you are asking us to hit the side of a mountain. Do you think we could possibly miss?"  
  
Murdock chuckled. "My apologizes." He looked at his wristwatch to check the time. He stopped himself, but not in time to keep the sharp pain in his broken arm from coursing up and down his arm. "Ready when you are," he gasped.  
  
As he watched, the Amazons came into the clearing and formed a line facing the mountain entrance. As one, the seven Amazons pulled the pins of the grenades attached to the tips of their arrows, aimed at the rocks above the main entrance to the caverns and fired.  
  
The resulting explosion kicked up more dust than Murdock had expected. He had to wait for a minute before he could tell that the main entrance had completely collapsed on itself. The surviving drones were milling around the debris assessing the situation and making evaluations on what to do.  
  
"Okay, ladies. Time to vamoose."   
  
"Should we not attack them again while they are confused?" asked one of the women.  
  
Murdock began to do his best Humphrey Bogart impression. "Sorry, doll. But we've got orders. Besides, some of those high-tech zombies that survived that blast are going to be hightailing it up here to take us out. So let's scram."  
  
One of the younger amazons had a bemused-smile on her face as she regarded the behavior of the strange man their Regent had shown interest. "We could ambush them."  
  
"Not this time. The drones coming up here will be looking for us. And with the type of equipment them got, they can spot us hiding in a tree or even behind a tree. Shoot, they could shoot the tree down with us in it. And then where would we be? Better yet, where would the tree be?"  
  
A couple of the Amazons looked nervous. Running was not to their liking, but they had seen the effectiveness of the long-range light-casting weapons of the Borg. The Amazons would not have a chance. And then there was the manner in which the Borg recruited...   
  
"We are ready to go," answered one of the women.  
  
Murdock just nodded. What else could he or they do? Silently, he worried about his friends and Ephiny.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the Mountain  
  
Autolycus ran down the tunnel ahead of the others to see if he could catch up to the being made up of Tim, Joxer and Dagwood. Being an excellent thief, he had studied the tunnels on previous excursions until he knew them like the back of his- "Uff," managed to cry out before he landed on the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off while looking accusingly at the rock he had tripped over.   
  
Hearing a commotion ahead, the thief proceeded up the tunnel carefully so that he could see what was going on before he committed himself to anything. Peeking around a bend, he could see some of those who claimed to be from a future timeline blocking an oncoming barrage of drones at a tunnel intersection.  
  
"B.A.! Hurry it up!" snapped Colonel Smith. The Colonel leaned up against the side of the tunnel trying to gain as much cover as possible while he fired at the Borg. He and B.A. had already worn out the energy cells of the weapons provided by their allies from Starfleet. Not knowing how to replace them, or even if they could be replaced, they had resorted to their regular weapons. While the straight shots were being deflected off the force shields of the Borg, it was the ricochet shots, the shots that were not on target, that were actually getting through. Hannibal grinned as he fired off another volley into the wall, causing a drone to fall onto his dead predecessor. "Cave walls make ricocheting easy," chuckled the colonel. "Hope they don't 'adapt' to that, too. I like being able to stop them for a change."   
  
Autolycus glanced back at the big black man. He stood over some strange looking device, pulling on a string while muttering words in a hushed tone. Finally, B.A. hollered at the colonel. "We wouldn't need this hunk of junk if that Fool hadn't taken all the hand grenades!"  
  
"I told him to take 'em," countered Smith. "He had an aerial tactical advantage, remember?"  
  
B.A. just grumbled in reply and took another pull on the cord in frustration. This time his efforts weren't in vain. The old chainsaw that B.A. had been working on roared to life. "All right! Bout time somethin' works around--"  
  
B.A., taking a hit to the side from a Borg weapon, crashed to the floor while dropping the chainsaw.  
  
"Nuts!" yelled Hannibal Smith. Risking a look to see how bad his friend was hurt, he spotted Autolycus. "You! Get in here! We need you now!"  
  
"Aw, great," muttered Autolycus. With reluctance, he made his way toward them. "What now? I don't have any weapons."  
  
"Pick up the chainsaw!"  
  
"The what?"  
  
The colonel turned and pointed. "That thing on the floor. Pick it up and bring it here." Hannibal quickly let off another volley at the Borg in frustration.  
  
"Now what?" asked Autolycus as held the idling tool and ducked into a closer tunnel to keep from getting shot from the Borg.  
  
"Don't hold it by that end! You'll get your hand cut off. Hold it like a sword."  
  
"Uh. Not very sharp for a sword. Kinda heavy, too." His finger found the trigger and the next few seconds was again filled with the sounds of the chainsaw's motor. When he saw Smith waving at him he let go of the trigger. "Sorry. Rather noisy, isn't it?"  
  
"Just use it to cut that support beam for that tunnel's entrance."  
  
"Are you crazy? I'd have to get-" The colonel was already laying down a line of suppressing fire. "Why me?" he muttered to no one in particular. Edging closer, he took a deep breath, then quickly swung at the support beam with the chainsaw.  
  
"Not like that! It's not an ax! You'll break it!"  
  
"Like I know what I'm doing here?" pointed out Autolycus.  
  
Hannibal sighed. "Put the blade edge to the wood, then pull the noisy trigger while gently pushing it into the wood."  
  
"Uh, okay." Reaching out with the chainsaw, he did just as he was told. He was surprised at how easily the loud tool cut into the hard wood beams. He was almost enjoying himself. It actually felt natural. Almost like he had handled one before. If only this thing wasn't so noisy, he thought to himself, it could have been really useful on some jobs.   
  
(Author's note - The chainsaw is as close as I will get to making a reference to Bruce Campbell's Evil Dead and Army of Darkness movies. For those of you who do not know, Bruce Campbell plays Autolycus on the Hercules and Xena TV shows. In the movies I've mentioned, he plays a man 'armed' with a chainsaw fighting evil spirits.)  
  
When he was almost through the beam, he heard a loud crack over the noise he was making. "Uh oh." He hurried back even as Hannibal kept the drones while they were while that particular tunnel entrance collapsed.  
  
Autolycus leaned against the tunnel wall and slowly slid down. "I really gotta stop hanging around Xena and Hercules. It just takes too much out of me." Carefully, he set down the sputtering chainsaw while he rested. Off to the side, Smith was checking on B.A. Baracus. "He okay?"  
  
"Stunned only," answered the colonel. "The Borg didn't want to damage the goods. His pride will be hurt more than anything else." Smith quickly reached for his weapon as two figures came down another tunnel.  
  
"Auto, did you find him?" asked Tony, who was out of breath.  
  
Autolycus shook his head. "Had a run in with the Borg," he explained.  
  
"Where?" asked Aphrodite, who was suddenly very excited.  
  
"Over there. Had to bury the entrance to stop 'em, but I was up for the task." He patted the chainsaw next to him. "It's easy if you use the right instrument."  
  
"You ...you..."  
  
"Ah, overwhelmed by an act to true heroism. I understand. Words may fail you, but--"  
  
"You idiot!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I could have ended this whole mess with the weapon we got from Athena's underground arsenal. All I needed was one drone and this would all be over. Or did you forget that?"  
  
"Uh...oh yeah," he answered sheepishly.  
  
"C'mon," snapped Aphrodite. "We have to find ourselves a drone."  
  
"And Tim and Dagwood," added Tony. "And Joxer."  
  
Aphrodite sighed. "We either have to find a way to separate those three or come up with a name for them." Shouldering her bag with her weapon in it she took off down on one of the tunnels followed by Autolycus and Tony. Colonel Smith stayed behind to guard his unconscious friend.  
  
*****  
  
The Author is starving for fan reviews. Please feed the hungry.  
  



	9. Chapter 9 - Let Them Fall Where They May

Chapter 9: Let Them Fall Where They May  
  
'Theater'  
Mr. Homm gently carried the still figure of Lwaxana Troi across the room, ignoring the cries and whimpers of the children around him. Carefully, he laid her down on one of the furs that the children had been sleeping on. Taking a brush from a pocket, he carefully combed her hair in a presentable fashion. Bending his head down in a manner in which most people would conclude he was praying, he let out a sigh.   
  
Slowly a rumbling came forth from his throat. Finally, he let out a piercing howl, leapt to his feet and charged the drones pressing their way into the 'theater' past the Doctor, Solan and Riker. His allies barely had a chance to move out of the way as Mr. Homm bulldozed the drones out and attacked them like a wild animal. Throwing bodies about, tearing off grafted limbs and using them as a club, head butting drones senseless, pile-driving them head first into the floor--the Mr. Homm everyone knew was no longer the Mr. Homm everyone knew.  
  
Will Riker had his own problems weighing him down--in the form of a Borg drone that had fallen on top of him. As soon as he was aware of what was on top of him he began wrestling with it. He could not get from underneath it, but he managed to grab both of its wrists and keep the protruding tubules coming from its hand away from him. Slowly, he was losing the fight and he knew it. With a twist, he smashed the set of tubules on the drone's left wrist against the rock wall, breaking one of them. He tried to do it again, but found the drone resisting him. Figures, he thought to himself. It's adapting to how I fight it. The long, thin metal injection rods came closer and closer to his face as Riker prepared himself for the inevitable. Looks like I'll never get that Captain's chair, he thought to himself idly.  
  
There was a loud thunk and suddenly the drone was no longer fighting him. Careful of the tubules, Riker shifted the drone off of him.  
  
"Are you...? Did it...? I won't get in trouble for this, will I?" A terrified Naomi stood there holding the Tom Servo puppet, which appeared to have a cracked head.  
  
"Ah, no. Maybe a medal if I have anything to say about it." He groaned as he sat up. He knew he couldn't stand. The Borg had had most of its weight on his leg the whole time they had wrestled together. Looking a few feet over, Riker spotted Lwaxana's weapon lying on the ground. "Naomi, get the kids under any cover you can." Before she could ask anything he just called out, "Go!" Crawling over to the weapon on the ground, Riker took it and aimed it at one of the drones facing the Doctor. It was only after Riker pressed the trigger that he knew that the weapon was powerless. And so was he.  
  
The Doctor had his own worries. He was faced with two drones bearing down on him. Grimacing, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The Borg never had a chance.  
  
Xenos, startled by all the shooting, was prancing back and forth. The scared centaur was terrified and made as if to run out of the 'theater' as soon as an opening appeared. Solan carefully tackled the young creature before he got far but found he had his hands full as the little centaur was putting up a fight.  
  
Neither of them noticed the volume of the fighting raising or the drone walking up to them. When they did notice, Solan quickly pushed Xenos to the side and stood to face it. Luckily for him, he didn't have to.  
  
"Yi Yi Yi Yi Yi Yi!" Xena leaped over the heads of the combatants in the entryway, and threw her chakram at the drone standing in front of her son. The weapon rebounded after taking the drone out of commission. The warrior princess scanned the room for any other Borg occupants before turning to her son. "Solan, take Xenos to the back. We will hold the Borg back."  
  
Solan nodded in understanding. He wanted to run forward and just hold her but he knew that wasn't something he could do until this was all over. Looking over at the entrance, he could see Ephiny helping a wounded Mr. Homm come inside for protection while Seven of Nine held the drones back. Even though he knew the three women would do everything they could to protect him and the other children, he also knew that it wouldn't be enough to save them. He was right.  
  
*****  
Inside the Mountain Near Where the Main Entrance Was.  
Leela coughed some of the dust out of her lungs as she tried to get a good look at the cut on Eponin's head. "Stop moving."  
  
"You're the one that keeps moving- Ouch! Hey, be careful!"  
  
Leela snorted. "I thought Amazons were suppose to be tough."  
  
"It's hard to be tough when they drop a mountain on you," she snapped back. She paused for a moment then added, "It sorta tenderizes you," as a humorous attempt at an apology. Leela, recognizing the attemp for what it was, just nodded with a smile as she put a temporary bandage to stop the bleeding and keep additional cave dust out. She or someone else would have to do the necessary cleaning and stitching later. Provided they survived.  
  
Kneeling down by the two female warriors, Gabrielle ran a quick eye over both of them to evaluate if they were up and able. "The dust is starting to clear. We're going to go and check for survivors. I want you two on either side of me."  
  
When the decision to blow up the main entrance was made, everyone knew the large cavern where they had been fighting the drones would become a virtual deathtrap of falling rocks. This being the case, the evacuation of their forces to the farther tunnels had to be precisely timed with that of those on the outside that were blowing up the entrance with hand grenades. When the time came to vacate, the defenders found that the Borg were pressing them so some of the defenders stayed to hold the drones back.  
  
Gabrielle looked in the eyes of everybody that was lined up to enter. "Remember, this is not only a search and rescue; this is also a search and destroy."  
  
A couple of the men and women blanched at her words. A few had already refused to go back inside. Before the Borg had come, this had been a close-knit community. Those fighting had all had the opportunity to see a family member or friend wearing the pasty augmented visage of a drone. Everybody would be a long time healing in more ways than one.  
  
Gabrielle, with a torch in one hand and her staff in the other, led the way inside as a show of strength as well as example. Leela and Eponin flanked her and were slowly followed by others.  
  
A shadowy figure moving in front of them caused them to pause. "Who's there?" asked Gabrielle. Two Amazons aimed arrows at the figure just in case it wasn't friendly.  
  
"It's Odo," called out the shapeshifter as he ran a check over himself.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Leela. Some of the Amazons frowned at her asking questions when that was rightfully the Queen's place, but Leela didn't care since she didn't belong to their monarchy.  
  
Odo frowned. "I got hit by one of the bigger chucks of the ceiling and got splattered all over. I've been reforming ever since. I'm just checking now to see if I'm all here."  
  
Gabrielle swallowed and paled. "I...see. Um, we're just going to look for the others. Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Odo nodded absently. "Just watch where you walk and don't step on me. I'll look like a little blob of jelly--probably moving around trying to reattach to myself."  
  
A shriek went up in the air and one of the Amazons went racing back to the tunnel.  
  
"There I am," muttered Odo with relief. His arm liquefied as it reached over to where the startled Amazon had begun her flight. A small liquid-like substance extended itself from behind a small rock and joined itself to its larger half.  
  
"Um," asked Gabrielle, "Is that all of you?"  
  
"Yes," answered Odo.  
  
A sigh of relief went through the people behind her. The incident behind them, they began to press on.  
  
To their right and about fifteen feet away, a large pile of rocks began to shift and move aside. Somehow Gabrielle wasn't surprised to see a hand pushing a rock away from inside the pile. "Hercules? Everything all right?"  
  
"Just a moment," came the muffled reply.  
  
One boulder moved to the side followed by another. In a short time Gabrielle could see the figure of Hercules up to his waist. The man-god shook some of the dust off his shoulders then reached down by his feet to pull up Iolaus and a very shook up amazon.  
  
Iolaus sneezed. "You couldn't let us out from underneath you before you dusted yourself off?"  
  
Hercules chuckled. "Sorry. It was starting to itch."  
  
Gabrielle went up to the two as those behind her began spreading out.  
  
"You all right?" asked Gabrielle. Hercules rubbed painfully at his shoulders but pointed out the Amazon's broken arm and Gabrielle waved over one of the healers.  
  
"What's everybody doing?" asked Iolaus.  
  
Gabrielle looked up from the wounded amazon she had been praising. "Looking for survivors."  
  
"Oh," said Iolaus thoughtfully, "I guess we should give a hand then, right, big guy?"  
  
Hercules looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
Iolaus gave him a look of concern. "You sure you're all right?"  
  
"I just had a cavern ceiling fall on top of me. Just left me a little dazed. I'll be alright."  
  
Iolaus nodded but planned to keep a close eye on his friend until he was himself again.  
  
Leela planted her torch in the ground then began digging at a large pile of rocks off to the side.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eponin asked.  
  
"I heard a moan," she answered. "Someone's alive under there."  
  
Another moan followed by a pitiful 'help me' spurred the two into digging faster.  
  
"Here. Let me help."  
  
Eponin moved quickly away when she recognized the voice and ended up tripping on the loose rock and falling to the ground. Leela, having had more experience with being around those vastly different than herself, just nodded in agreement to the changeling.  
  
Odo didn't even bother to acknowledge Eponin's reaction to him. He had long ago become accustomed to the fear and prejudices of others. Shifting to a more liquid state, Odo weaved himself through the rubble until he came to the source of the groaning. Making his face slightly fluorescent, he could see Alexander's face close to his own.  
  
"Odo?" asked the confused half-Klingon.  
  
Odo smiled. Coherency was a good sign. "Helps here. We'll get you out soon."  
  
"I...hurt."  
  
"I know. Just stay awake. I'm right here with you. I'm going to leave a part of my self here with you while I show the others where to dig, all right?"  
  
"Odo? I--" Alexander swallowed. "Just hurry."  
  
"Of course we will."   
  
Odo quickly weaved part of himself back through the rocks and came out near a startled Amazon. "He's right underneath me about two and a half feet down. I'm going to wrap myself around him to cushion him from shifting rocks and to stop some extensive bleeding."  
  
Leela nodded and waved over a few more Amazons to help dig while Odo went back down to wait with Alexander.  
  
"Gabrielle!"  
  
A number of Amazons and miners turned to the newcomer coming from the dark shadows. A dust covered Draco didn't even acknowledge their presence. "Gabrielle! They're coming! They're right behind me!"  
  
"Who's coming?" she asked though she was pretty sure she already knew. She was somehow not surprised that he had survived the cave-in.  
  
"The Borg! We can make a formation here and--"  
  
"How many?" she interrupted.  
  
"There was no light. I could only tell they were there by the red light one of their eyes gives off." A number of people shivered at the thought. "About twenty-five or thirty from what I saw. Probably more. I made my way over here as soon as I saw the torches."  
  
"Resistance is futile."  
  
A line of red beam pierced the darkness as the Borg drones walked forward. At the head of the group, the speaker was someone Gabrielle recognized. "Salmoneus?" she asked the drone. She had known Salmoneus almost as long as she had known Xena. Many were the times she and Xena had had to rescue Salmoneus from one of his get-rich-quick schemes that had backfired on him. "Stop this," she asked pleadingly. "You don't want to fight us. We're friends, remember? If there is any part of you that is still there, don't let this fighting go on."  
  
The drone that was Salmoneous stepped forward. "You will be assimilated," he stated coldly and without emotion or any sign of recognition.  
  
Before Gabrielle could tell her forces to attack, a large, yelling man came racing out of the tunnels. Everyone else seemed frozen as he passed them by and charged into the Borg drones. The people quickly followed his example and began attacking the drones all over again.  
  
Gabrielle found herself fighting next to the tall man that had charged in and was surprised to note that he looked a lot like Joxer and Tim O'Neill except for his size and the colored splotches on his body. She was also surprised when he seemed to be watching out for her and taking out any drone that seemed to be presenting her with a challenge. She would have to talk to him about that later.  
  
Minutes went by and people on both sides fell, which was an advantage to the Borg who assimilated their fallen enemy. Suddenly, another man ran toward the battle from the tunnels. The man in green quickly made his way to Gabrielle avoiding the combatants whenever they got in his way. "Gabby! We gotta make tracks!"  
  
"Autolycus? What--"  
  
"Don't worry about the Borg guys. Aphrodite will take care of them. We just gotta get the home team off the field first," Autolycus stated he whacked a drone on the head from behind.  
  
"Auto, we just can't leave here. We wouldn't survive the retreat."  
  
"Hmmm." Autolycus thought a moment and changed tactics. "Hey, big guy! Get over here." Hercules looked over but it was the composite man that answered the summons.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need a live drone brought over to Aphrodite by the tunnels to end all this. Can you do it?"  
  
The composite man, the living amalgam of Joxer, Tim O'Neill and Dagwood, just smiled and nodded. Autolycus quickly hightailed it off the front line and went to inform Aphrodite about the impending delivery.  
  
As he got to her, he could see that she was already untying the bag she was carrying. Tony sat off in a corner nursing his injured arm and giving water to one of the other injured farmers next to him. "Well, we should be getting a 'volunteer' shortly. This had better work because I don't think they can hold them off much longer."  
  
"It'll work," she answered, "and our 'volunteer' is right behind you."  
  
Autolycus jumped to the side and rolled on the ground coming up in a defensive position. He gave a sigh when he noticed the composite man carrying a drone with its mechanical arm torn off. He was again surprised when he noticed that the drone the 'big guy' had grabbed was Salmoneus. "Somehow I think Salmoneus would think this was fitting."  
  
"Over there," directed Aphrodite, "where the others won't accidentally intrude. Autolycus, bring a torch. We want our friend here to see this after all."  
  
"Me? I don't want to be anywhere near--" He stopped at her cold glare. "Right. A torch. Where would I be if I were a torch. Oh, here's one."  
  
Going off behind a large pile of rocks, Aphrodite had Tony stand watch to make sure no one surprised them. The composite man held Salmoneous facing Aphrodite.   
  
As she began to open the bag Autolycus and the composite man closed their eyes. The goddess reluctantly reached into the bag. "This is so gross it had better work." The Salmoneous drone stared forward evaluating his situation and his opponents, thus the drone caught the full effect of the gorgon's head as Aphrodite withdrew it from the bag by it's dead snake hair. The Gorgon was once one of the most deadliest creatures alive. Every living thing that saw her face turned to stone. Even Zeus was unable to kill her because he would have to look at her to throw his lightning and he could not. Finally, Athena found a hero among the mortals and armed him with a sword and a mirrored shield so that he would not have to look directly at her to kill the gorgon. Shortly after his success, the head, which still held its power of turning others to stone, was presented to Athena who found it to be a very effective weapon. One second the drone was struggling in the composite man's arm, the next he was still, cold and hard.  
  
"You can open your eyes now. I've put the creepy thing back in the sack." Aphrodite was so disgusted with having had to hold the gorgon's head she was shaking and feeling sick. Still, she had had to do it. She couldn't have entrusted something like that to one of the mortals, even if they were good.   
  
"You sure?" asked Autolycus. He risked a peek with one eye. Seeing the stone-covered Salmoneous, he let out a sigh. "Now we just have to check to see if it worked on the other drones."  
  
Listening closely, they could hear that the sounds of battle had ceased, and had been followed by cries of amazement and wonder.  
  
"Told you," replied Aphrodite with a smile, "what one drone sees, they all see."  
  
"And everyone who sees the Gorgon's head--that particular one being Medusa's--turns to stone," added Autolycus.   
  
"Fighting is all done now?" asked the composite man.  
  
"Yep, go seek out your girl, ya big hero," encouraged the love goddess.  
  
The big guy's shoulders sunk in realization of what she meant. And he didn't know if he could face Gabrielle as his face was now.  
  
*****  
  
Part 3 will be concluded soon in the upcoming Epilogue  
  



	10. Chapter 10 - Epiloge

Epilogue  
  
On the trails outside the Main Cavern Entrance  
Col. Hannibal Smith chewed clumsily on his unlit cigar. "Usually I love it when a plan comes together, but... I always knew one of us could go down at any time in the line of duty but I never expected anything like this."   
  
It had taken him a long time searching about the rubble and then the path down to the village of Brokious before he found what he had been looking for. Col. Smith looked over the statue before him. "I can't even collect your dog tags," he sighed in frustration. He had finally found Templeton 'Face' Peck's 'body' where it had solidified on the path a half mile from the cavern entrance. Hannibal noted that even the Borg drone parts that had been grafted onto his body had been turned to stone.  
  
Walking around him were other people, some weeping, some in silent shock, looking into the stony Borg faces as they search for friends and family. He had come alone to find his friend. Murdock was busy searching among the petrified drones that had gained access to the inner tunnels and B.A. was still unconscious when Hannibal had gone looking. He saluted the statue. "You were a good soldier. It has been an honor to have served with you."   
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile back at the Mine  
Hercules searched carefully among the rubble for any more signs of life. After rescuing Alexander from where he had been buried, they had managed to find two others still alive. At this point all they had managed to find were dead bodies and stone statues.  
  
"Herc, I just checked with Eponin. Everyone else is accounted for...one way or another. We can stop looking now."  
  
Hercules let out a sigh. It wasn't like he hadn't tried; but still, so many dead can weigh on a person's soul.  
  
A flash of light had both Iolaus and Hercules bringing their torches around. In the glowing light they could make out Ares rubbing his hands all over his body, breaking stony flakes off his skin. He roared in anger and pain. "What in the name of Olympus happened to me?"  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?" replied Hercules, playing dumb.  
  
"You know what I mean! Somehow those things got me in their power. The next thing I know I have pieces of stone all through my body. What happened?"  
  
"You know, you're actually pretty lucky," responded Iolaus.  
  
"What do you mean, 'lucky'?" Ares inquired threateningly.  
  
Iolaus smiled innocently. "Well, as I understand it, in a few more hours you would have been fully in the Borg's power. And if that had been the case, well, you would have ended up just like them." Iolaus pointed to a statue of a Borg nearby.  
  
Ares stared at the statue. "But how--"  
  
"Aphrodite did it," Hercules added proudly. "She put together a plan and destroyed them all in one blow."  
  
Ares stood in silence and disbelief.  
  
"In this very cavern," included Iolaus.  
  
"But how could that pea-brained selfish tart accomplish all this?" sputtered the god of war.  
  
"With the gorgon's head," answered Hercules. "So taking that into account, I'd watch what I said about our sister. She may not like it." Hercules watched in amusement as Ares pale at that bit of information.  
  
Ares shook his head in dismay. "Aphrodite...in a cavern...with the gorgon's head? I can't believe it." With that the dark god vanished in a flicker of light.  
  
"Heh! I noticed you didn't tell him that Aphrodite has already left to return the gorgon's head to Athena, who will probably go and put it in another place where Ares can't retrieve it."  
  
Hercules smiled at Iolaus. "He didn't ask. Besides he'll find out soon enough. Come on, let's get some fresh air."  
  
*****  
  
The 'Theater'  
"Knock, knock."  
  
"What, again?"  
  
"Yes, again. Knock, knock."  
  
"Oh, very well. Who's there?"  
  
"Orange."  
  
"Orange? Aren't you suppose to say ban-"  
  
"No. Now do your question like I told you."  
  
"Sheesh! Alright, Orange who?"  
  
"Orange you glad I'm not a banana? Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
The laughter of children filtered through the room. Some of the older ones managed to chuckle, even though they couldn't understand what it was that was funny about it. Still, they were able to laugh. Murdock had seen a lot of the same durability in the children of Vietnam. In order to survive in a land where attacking soldiers or bandits were a common occurrence, the resilience of youth was often put to the limit. It broke his heart that so many had been scarred by this tragedy, but at least here none of the orphaned children would be discarded into the streets. Children in this period in Earth history had a high mortality rate, thus any child that was without parents would be gladly adopted into a family.   
  
He looked around the room at the young faces covered with smears of dirt from being inside a mountain. With his left arm in a sling, he was only able to hold up the Tom Servo puppet. Beside him, his helper Xenos held up the Crow puppet with some help from his mother. Murdock still did both of the voices, but whenever he spoke for Crow Xenos would move that puppet around more for emphasis and fun. Xenos really won some popularity when he began fiddling with the lever that made Crow's eyes spin around. Ephiny, spotting one of the old cooks motioning toward her, loudly announced that the food was ready.   
  
The hungry children quickly hurried from where they had been sprawled on the floor to the kitchen. Soon Ephiny found herself alone with Murdock, except for her son who was more interested in playing with the Crow puppet than he was in dinner. Leaning into his good shoulder, she snuggled close waiting for him to say something-anything-about what he was going to do.  
  
"Well, they laughed. They didn't quite understand the joke, but they laughed." He sighed as he considered the problem of overcoming the cultural barrier. "It's not that I don't know good material. I know tons of it, but how do I get them to fully understand and appreciate it?"  
  
Ephiny wiggled a finger in front of Crow's mouth as a giggling Xenos tried to get the puppet to bite it. She listened with half a ear to Murdock's rambling thoughts, knowing that it was his way of working things out.  
  
"Course, if they were taught some of the cultural reference points, they could understand it and see why the joke is funny. Hmmm."   
  
"Problem?" she asked.  
  
"What? No. I was thinking of teaching the kids baseball. It's a great game from where I'm from."  
  
"Oh, think they would like it?"  
  
"They'll love it!" He smiled at her. "And then there's this great comedy routine I'll try on them from two great comedians from my time Abbott and Costello. It's called 'Who's on first, What's on second'. It's great and the kids will love it, too, once they understand the references."  
  
"It takes two people to do this routine?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll need a partner." He looked down at her and smiled. "Would you like to be my partner?"  
  
"Sounds like an interesting proposal," she responded coyly.  
  
He gently set down the Tom Servo puppet that he had been holding. His only sign of nervousness was his lower lip slightly quivered. "Is that a yes?"  
  
*****  
  
In another cavern farther down from the 'theater,' healers, family members and friends were helping to treat those who had been wounded. Over all, the number of patients should have been two to three times the number injured, but for the fact that the Borg had been quick to assimilate most of those that had been wounded. Still, survival was everything, even though at times it felt worse than nothing. A couple of people had already been attempted suicide after finding no sign of their loved ones-or worse-having found them in the frozen stony face of a drone. This being the case, the surviving community of Brokious and the inhabitants living nearby made sure to be there to comfort each other.  
  
Riker lay on some old sheepskins with his leg propped up. His wrestling with the drone had aggravated the injuries to his leg and now it was throbbing vengefully. He hated being laid up, especially since he was the senior officer on this away mission. He had been trying to keep on top of everything through the combadges but it wasn't the same as being there.  
  
"Riker to Odo"  
  
"Odo here. Everything all right?"  
  
Riker grimaced. He could here the frustration in the changeling's voice. "Fine. Just bored, really. Anything to report?"  
  
"I've recovered almost all of those who had fallen in the cave-in and the avalanche. Leela is taking care of those who had been solidified in the inner tunnels. The Doctor and K-9 are searching in and about Brokious, but if I'm any judge of character, I think he might be focusing more of his attention on the Borg equipment found there."  
  
Riker smiled. "Then he won't be very happy. Seven of Nine is down there now destroying all the working leftover Borg technology."  
  
"Commander, I can understand why they want to place all the stone figures in one place in memorial but why do you want us to record the images of all the faces?"  
  
"The visuals will be a memorial for us as well, so that we will always know the price that was paid. Also, to keep a promise we made to Rembrandt Brown, one of the Sliders. Two of his friends became drones and he wants to know what became of them."   
  
"I see," answered Odo, his tone slightly softer.  
  
"Until there's something else. Riker out." He fidgeted now that he nothing to do again. He began pondering whether or not he should check up on Seven, but decided against it.  
  
"Oh, relax, William, while you still can. You'll be back on your starship soon enough and you'll have plenty to keep yourself occupied with."  
  
Riker looked over to the form lying next to him. Lwaxana Troi, having been stunned by the Borg, had fallen onto the hard cave floor and broken her hip. She, like him, had opted for only mild pain relievers. She focused her attention on the two still forms next to her. Her servant, Mr. Homm, had suffered numerous injuries in his berserker attack on the drones and was being kept sedated with hyposprays. Next to him, Alexander lay unconscious and in shock from the injuries he suffered during the cave-in.   
  
Riker was glad to note that her mother was not conveying the conflict he was having with Deanna.  
  
"And why should I. You two are old enough to settle or fight your own disputes. When it comes to matters like that I just like to be a spectator."  
  
She's a telepath, he reminded himself and quickly went to change the subject. "I was surprised at Mr. Homm's attack against the Borg. It was rather... brutal."  
  
Lwaxana sighed. "Mr. Homm wasn't chosen as my aid simply because of his ability to handle my luggage and make an excellent tea. He is also my bodyguard." And friend, she thought to herself. "He was also a well-known wrestler on his home world before he chose to change his career." She almost laughed at Riker's comical shocked look. "And now if you don't mind, I'm going to rest. I think you should do the same."  
  
*****  
  
At Brokious  
Xena gently ran her fingers through her son's hair. As they had walked through the few streets of the village, stepping around the petrified drones whenever necessary, they pointed out different things to each other much like two spectators do when walking through a familiar place that had been damaged in a fire.   
  
Even as they looked around, Xena made sure to keep tabs on the others nearby. Seven and the Doctor could be heard arguing just east of her, but that was not her primary concern. Ahead of her and just in sight, Gabrielle was having a talk with Draco, and regardless of all the 'good' he had been trying to do recently Xena still wasn't about to fully trust him, at least not with her friend. And to further complicate the matter, Tony Piccolo was keeping company the composite man, the being combined of Joxer, Tim O'Neill and Dagwood, who also wanted to have a talk with Gabrielle and was clearly unhappy that Draco got to talk to her first.   
  
Xena, seeing that Draco was getting a little anxious at not hearing what he wanted from the bard, decided she should intervene. "Hey, how's everything, you two?"  
  
"Fine," Draco snapped. "It's just--" he clamped his mouth shut in frustration.  
  
Gabrielle sighed. "I sorry, Draco. I just don't feel that way about you." She looked him in the eye briefly until he lowered his to the ground. "I do think highly of all that you have been trying to accomplish and I hope you continue trying to do good. I..." Gabrielle had run out of things to say so she just went up to him and gave him a quick hug followed by an even quicker kiss on the cheek. By the time Draco looked up she was already walking away to talk to her other suitor.  
  
"I must look like a fool," muttered Draco.  
  
"Actually," interjected Xena, "I was rather proud of how well you handled it." She grinned at Draco's look of confusion. "You've come a long way, Draco. There was a time when you didn't care about anyone's wants and needs but your own." They both looked over at where Gabrielle sat with the composite man a dozen yards away. She was sniffing a flower that had been given to her. "The road you've chosen now isn't always going to be nice and often times things might not go your way, but the key is to keep on going steady." She brushed Solan's hair lightly with her fingers. "The rewards can be more than you can initially know."  
  
Draco looked around, trying to get his bearings on everything. Finally, he looked back at Xena. "So what do you think I should do?"  
  
"Well," Xena bit on her lower lip in thought, "you could keep doing what you have been doing with reforming bandits and thieves. Maybe even ask Hercules and Iolaus to tag along for a little while to add to your credentials and get some advice from them as well on how to encourage your men to reform." She could see he wanted to balk at accepting help so she added, "I think Herc and Iolaus would be more than willing to get you started; especially since I will be taking some time off to be with my son."  
  
Solan head shot up in a grin. "Really?"  
  
She smiled down at him. "Yeah, really. And since you and I are going to be spending so much time together why don't you go spend some time with your friend Naomi, who will be leaving soon. At least, you could get her away from all that bickering."  
  
His eyes widened. "Oh, yeah." Solan quickly over by the arguing Doctor and Seven, took the hand of Naomi, and walked her away toward the stream.   
  
"Looks like rescuing is a family trait," commented Draco.  
  
Xena laughed which slightly startled Draco. "Could be. Could be."  
  
Near the stream, Gabrielle walked next to the large composite man. She wasn't sure what to make of him. He was three people she knew all thrown into one human shell. And according to Aphrodite it was most likely irreversible. The part she was most familiar with, the Joxer segment, was dear to her as a friend. A rather annoying friend at times, but still a friend. The segments that belonged to Dagwood and Tim O'Neill were new to her. Dagwood was the kind, simple giant of a man while Tim was a brilliant copy of Joxer. And both Tim and Joxer had shown signs of liking her before they had merged; now that 'like' had been compounded along with themselves.  
  
"You want to be called Dagger?" At his nod she asked, "why?"  
  
"It is the one name all of me can agree on. My Joxer half thinks it is... cool and dangerous sounding. The Tim part of me sees myself as a human weapon, thus the name of a weapon. As for Dagwood, he sees it as a note of recognition to the Dagger race, to which he is the genetic prototype from where he comes from." He paused for a moment in consideration. "Does that all make sense to you now?"  
  
"Um, yes. Thank you, Dagger." They walked for a little while in silence and in thought. "What are you planning to do now that...you are like you are?"  
  
Dagger reached out to touch the leaves of a branch they were passing. "I was rather hoping to spend time with you. A kind of 'let you get to know me' kind of thing."  
  
"Joxer--I mean Dagger, I--"  
  
"All I'm asking is that you give me a chance. Is that really too much to ask?"  
  
Gabrielle bit her lip in indecision. Much to her surprise, she found herself interested in this new man. She looked right at him and the first thing she noticed was that he had gotten his puppy dog eyes from Dagwood. "I...guess not." In need for a distraction, she reached into a pouch she was and pulled out a bag the Doctor had given her. "Would you like to try a jelly baby? They're really good."  
  
*****  
  
That Evening in Front of the Mine Entrance  
"Can we go now?" Q's patience was... Well, actually he didn't have any patience, which was why he was in such a hurry to leave and get this all over with.  
  
"Be quiet," snapped Lwaxana. "Try and stop making a nuisance out of yourself for just a little while longer." Lwaxana was one of three women that she knew of that Q actually listened to out of fear and/or respect. She made a mental note to swap stories with Captain Janeway and Guinin when she got back.  
  
"But it's over now," he whined in his usual manner. "Shouldn't they want to return back to where they are supposed to be?"  
  
"They will. Just give them a few moments." Lwaxana and her wounded companions had been carefully carried outside in order to witness the dedication of one of the caverns. This cavern would be used to house the drone statues in memorial of those that had fallen. That, and to get them out of everyone's way. Those lucky few that had died and not been assimilated were having their bodies burned; the ashes would be placed in an urn inside the cavern. In the front, the statue of the drone that had been Templeton 'Face' Peck stood to the right of the entrance, and on the right stood the statue of the drone that had been Salmoneous.  
  
Off to one side with a group of those that been brought to this parallel world to fight the Borg, Seven finished taking her readings. "Thank you. That will be all."  
  
"Um, if you don't mind my asking, why exactly did you want to scan me for so long?" asked Murdock. "I mean you've been scanning everybody with that thing-but you spent a lot more time buzzing me with that thing." He looked at the tricorder she was holding as if to see some explanation on it that. "I'm not sick or something, am I?"  
  
"No," answered the former drone. "Commander Riker asked me do a more extensive exam on you in regards to a resemblance you have to one of his crewmembers."  
  
"A good looking guy, huh? I can dig it." Murdock began smoothing his hair back with his fingers while Naomi, Solan and Xenos laughed at his comical antics. "How similar are we, would you say?"  
  
Seven looked over the information, becoming more and more perplexed. "It seems you are genetic doubles."  
  
"Great! What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you have the same DNA signature as Riker's friend, Reginald Barclay, even the same fingerprints and retina." Seven shook her head as she looked at the readings. "I do not understand how this is possible."  
  
"What you talkin' about? You mean there's more than one of these fools running around?" growled B.A. Baracus.  
  
Seven shook her head. "The similarities between Mr. Murdock and Mr. Barclay are only physical. The personalities do not seem similar at all."  
  
Murdock shrugged his shoulders. "I guess God just likes to reuse a mold when he knows it's a good one."  
  
Seven's curiosity was roused. "Why would evidence of a genetic duplicate of yourself suggest to you that a 'god' existed and would be responsible for it?"  
  
Murdock turned to her, this time he was being very serious. "Because the very possibility of another person being so similar to myself, yet living in parallel world and in the far future is just way too astronomically impossible except by the hand of God. And that's God as in singular because he is the only true God. Not like the poor imitations we've seen around here."  
  
"Exqueeze me!" came an angered exclamation across the way. A very ornery Aphrodite made her way over to the Vietnam veteran. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
Murdock smiled as he sat down on a nearby stone. "I mean that you are frauds. That you and your kind have laid claim to these people by urging them to follow their base desires. If they want someone to love them they worship you, if they want to be winners in a battle they have to serve Ares, and so on and so forth. And the people do this even though they know that the 'gods' really don't care about them, that all they are interested in is followers and temples to outdo the other 'gods' on some petty level. For example, when the people were threatened by the Borg, did the 'gods' come to their defense? No. They locked themselves away in safety on Olympus."   
  
Aphrodite opened her mouth in outrage but was interrupted by a voice behind her. "He's got a point there," commented Hercules. Xena nodded in agreement off to the side.  
  
"And," continued Murdock, "tell me, did your fellow 'gods' really create this world or is that something told to the people to make them follow you?"  
  
Aphrodite bit her lip nervously. "That...was before I was born. But I've heard things that suggest you might be right about that, at least." She thought back in remembrance to something that she had once been told. "There was something about a falling away. A battle against the One, I believe. Some sided with the One, some against, and some took no side. The One easily prevailed. Some of those who came against the One were imprisoned; others were allowed to roam free but were cast away from the One. And those that took no sides were also cast away. The Fallen decided if they couldn't have heaven and they would take away the hearts of the people that the One loved instead." Aphrodite looked a little frantic as she began to consider her place in the world. "What--what does all this mean?"  
  
Murdock looked past her at an uneasy Q. "Hey, Q-guy! Come over here. I got something to ask you."  
  
"We should go now. There are other worlds that need saving, as you 'heroes' should understand," commented Q.  
  
"Cut the malarkey," replied Hannibal. "No one is going anywhere until you answer the man's question."  
  
"Thank you, colonel." Murdock gave Q a stern look. "You claim to know everything. Who made all this?" He spread his arms wide, taking in all the view around him.  
  
"Look, this is not something I really want to get into right--"  
  
"Tough. Answer the question."  
  
"How about the big bang theory?"  
  
"God spoke and 'bang' everything happened," piped up Tony Piccolo from behind some people.  
  
"Um," Q could tell that some of them were rather determined on this and the rest just curious, but he didn't have time for such things. "How about evolution?"  
  
Murdock was not put off by Q's flippancy. "Under who's guidance? Just tell me this, is there a God as I understand the term?"  
  
Q looked at all the eyes staring at him and he folded. "Alright, look, I just have stories to go on, too, like Aphrodite. But unlike her, I am descended from the group that chose not to take sides. Instead, we just wander eternally until everything is no more." Q looked down sadly. "There. Can we go now?"  
  
Aphrodite sputtered a little as she began to realize things. "And I'm a descendant of those that who couldn't take over but wanted to undermine everything? I--I don't think I like that." Hercules held her gently as she cried on his shoulder. "Worse part is I think I know that it is true." She looked up at her tall half-brother. "No wonder I always wanted to be more like you."  
  
"You can always try," he encouraged. "You've had a good start here."  
  
Meanwhile Gabrielle was trying to get Q to tell them more about everything. "But there are so many things you can tell us," responded Gabrielle with a hint of awe and wonder.  
  
"Big deal," scoffed Xena. "In the end all you'd be doing is trading one non-caring deity for another. It's better just to focus on things here and now like family and friends."  
  
"Lady, you don't know what you're talkin' about." B.A. strode over to the warrior princess, who tensed her muscles in case she had to fight. "Without God, there would be no love between anyone. No chance of guidance or rectifyin' ourselves. It's through His Son and this," he held up a golden cross that was connected to one of the many gold chains around his neck, "that we have any means of gettin' ourselves right with God."  
  
Xena's eyes hardened as she looked at the cross. "One of those types, huh? Wants to come down here, start a religious war and start crucifying everybody!" Her voice lowered and her lips pulled back to reveal a snarl. "Well, I've been crucified, back when I was a pirate, by Caesar, and I can tell you that there is no way I'm letting anyone else go through that!"  
  
B.A. had pulled back in surprise. He hadn't taken into account that in this day and age the cross was the symbol of horrible torture instead of a glorious sacrifice. "Lady, there's something you don't understand. It's not people that get crucified. It's God's son. And the son does it willingly to take our place and the blame for all the bad stuff we've done. All people have to do is ask forgiveness for their wrongs and accept the price paid in their place."  
  
It was Xena's turn to take a step back. She was used to the indifference of gods to the plight of man; now here is one that not only cares but also is willing to suffer for mortals.  
  
Hercules stepped in, both to give Xena a moment to think about what B.A. had said as well as to continue the conversation. For some reason, it raised his curiosity. "Crucifixion sounds rather...extreme regardless of who does the suffering."  
  
Hannibal lit up a cigar. "Sometimes extreme things need to happen to get people's attention."  
  
"Especially if being subtle isn't working. Yeah, I'll agree with that." Hercules scratched the two-day beard growth on his chin. "Still, who is this God?"  
  
"You know him as the god of the Israelites," Dagger, the composite man, added. At Xena's and the others' surprise he explained, "I've got the knowledge of two people from roughly two thousand years in the future in my head. I know what the Son of God's sacrifice for mankind will do. Because of these events over time people's hearts will become more like God's and the rights of people, whether rich or poor, will be respected. Slavery will be stopped over almost the whole world. Knowledge is shared through libraries and universities built by the followers of this faith. Medicine and medical care were made available even for those who could not pay for it. Women were allowed more and more freedom until they could do anything that a man could in society." Dagger saw the look of interest at that last part in some of the Amazons standing nearby and also the doubtful look of Xena. "There have been problems," admitted Dagger. "God wants people to love him by choice and that means giving the options not to choose His ways. And some people who do not have the love of God but know His ways twist and reinterpret His ways to their own wishes."  
  
"Bet some of them were priests," muttered Xena.  
  
"Uh, some, yeah," nodded Dagger. "Some were regular people, too. You see the key is to try to love others more than yourself."  
  
Gabrielle looked up at Dagger. "And does that work?"  
  
He smiled. "Sometimes. When they really do love others more themselves."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment as they thought through things. More than a few stole glances at the warrior princess. She finally shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it turns out. All that stuff you talked about hasn't happened here yet. But if it does while we're still around, I'll listen to what he has to say. But no promises."  
  
A few people nodded. They would want to hear more about what this Son of God had to say before they made any commitments.  
  
"Can we go now?" whined the self-proclaimed all-powerful Q.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm ready." Tony dusted off his backside as he stood up. He had a letter from Dagger in his pocket to give to Captain Hudson to explain his resignation and necessary AWOL. The scientists back home would love to get their hands on him back home. Here at least he had a chance at a real life and possibly even marriage to an Amazon Regent. "Gonna miss you, buddy." He gave his friend another long hug. "Okay, people, it's been real." Tony turned to the Doctor and Leela, who were saying their own good-byes. "C'mon, Doc. You're my ride. Get me outta here before I cry or somethin'."  
  
The Doctor and Leela followed him as they began to walk to the TARDIS. Eponin and a few of the other Amazons followed along hoping to see how they traveled.  
  
"Personally, I've never really given much thought to the whole supernatural thing," commented the Doctor to Tony. "Rational explanations, that's what I like. Yes, the universe seems much to organized as a whole but..." His argument trailed off as the two walked on.  
  
Q stood next to the A-team. "Ready to go?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm staying," answered Murdock, who was holding Ephiny's hand. There didn't seem to be any need to explain why he wanted to stay, so no one asked for one.  
  
Hannibal took a puff of his cigar. "I think I will, too."  
  
"Hannibal?" B.A. sputtered. "I can understand the fool staying, but are you goin' crazy, too?"  
  
Colonel Smith regarded his cigar for a moment before answering. "All this religious talk has got me thinking. I was never much of a Bible reader growing up but I can't help but think that one of these days there is going to be a star lighting up in the East. And I'd like to be here to see it. Maybe even follow it if I'm not to old."  
  
B.A. shook his head. "Star? You mean over Bethlehem? You think--" The big man was at a loss for words for the moment. When he finally could think of what to say all he could say was, "I'm stayin' too."  
  
"But--" began Q.  
  
"Hey! A man don't get many opportunities like this, fool, so just accept it!"  
  
"And," added Colonel Smith, "make sure that videotape that proves our innocence gets played on the news, alright? Just because we aren't going home doesn't mean we don't want our innocence proven."  
  
Q decided against arguing and just agreed. Finally, he went over to Commander Riker. "I don't suppose we can go now?"  
  
Riker looked around. "Sure. I think we're ready. Take us home."  
  
"Finally," sighed Q. In a flash, the Starfleet away team was gone.  
  
To be continued in: A TANGLED WEB Part IV: FAMILY TIES  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I got rather religious at this point, but I was using it to support future parts of my story and to add to continuity. I had also been doing some minor things in earlier parts to lead up to this. Over all, I hope you liked it.   
  
  



End file.
